Escapando de la realidad
by Hadelqui
Summary: Bella huye con su hija Renesmee de los maltratos de su marido James, Alice la esconde en casa de sus padres intentando ayudarla, allí Bella descubrirá el verdadero significado de las palabras familia y amor ExB, JxA, ExR, CxE
1. Introducciòn

**Introducción:**

Bella corrió escaleras arriba con su hija en brazos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña y la metió dentro a toda prisa.

-Cierra la puerta por dentro y no abras hasta que yo te lo diga.

-No mamá- La niña lloraba- No bajes, por favor- La pequeña se agarró a su madre- No dejes que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Mi pequeña, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que te dañe a ti- Se escuchó el golpe de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse de golpe- Corre, cierra y no abras.

Bella cerró la puerta de la niña y bajó a toda prisa hasta el comedor, James, su marido estaba de pie, junto a la mesa, empapado por la lluvia de Seatle y apestando a alcohol. Miró el plato que había sobre la mesa y le pegó un manotazo tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Llamas a eso cena?- Se giró a mirarla- ¿Pretendes que yo me coma esa porquería?- Se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo, tirando de ella hacia atrás- ¡Eso es una mierda!- La empujó contra el suelo.

-Lo lamento, te prepararé otra cosa.

-¡Demasiado tarde Isabella!- Gritó pegándole una patada en el costado derecho- ¿¡Acaso no soy un buen marido!- Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que sangrara- ¿¡No traigo dinero a casa para ti y la estúpida niña que tenemos por hija!- La abofeteó con fuerza- ¿¡Así me pagas que cuide de ti!- Le pegó una patada en su vientre, abultado por albergar a su segundo hijo. La patada hizo que gritara de forma ensordecedora. James se puso nervioso al escucharla y le cogió el cuello con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza, cuando Bella casi no podía respirar la soltó de golpe- ¿Ves lo que me veo obligado a hacer?- La acarició con cariño- Por tu culpa he podido hacerle daño a nuestro hijo- Levantó la mano y amenazó con pegarle de nuevo- Tienes suerte de llevar dentro a mi hijo, sino ahora mismo te mataba- Le escupió en la cara, le pegó una pequeña patada en la pierna y fue hasta la puerta de la entrada- Me voy a casa de Laurent, a comer algo decente, más te vale que cuando vuelva esté todo bien ordenado y que la mocosa no esté despierta, tengo planes contigo esta noche- Cerró la puerta de golpe y la dejó en el suelo tirada.

Al escuchar como la puerta volvía a cerrarse, la niña salió de la habitación y bajó lentamente por las escaleras, al encontrar a su madre tirada en el suelo, con sangre en el rostro y llorando, corrió hasta ella.

-¡Mamá!- Le acarició la mejilla- Mami...- La niña lloró junto a ella.

-Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto.

-Mamá, ¿por que nos hace esto?- La abrazó con fuerza- ¿Por que papá no nos quiere?- Se encogió llorando junto a su madre- ¡Me quiero morir!

-No vuelvas a decir eso Renesmee- Bella se incorporó y abrazó a su hija- Te prometo que pronto cambiarán las cosas.

-¿¡Cuando! ¡Llevas diciendo lo mismo tres años! ¡Mamá, tengo miedo!

-Mañana, las cosas serán diferentes, ya lo verás.

Renesmee ayudó a Bella a curarse el rostro, le puso pomadas en las zonas donde su padre le había golpeado y recogió toda la casa mientras Bella se tomaba una infusión para calmar sus nervios. Después ayudó a su madre a subir a su habitación y la metió en la cama, se marchó a su cuarto y se encerró de nuevo. Renesmee se asomó a la ventana, miró la luna llena y lloró.

-Si alguien puede escucharme, que venga a salvar a mi mamá y a mi hermanito, que venga a sacarnos de aquí.

Poco rato después escuchó la puerta de la entrada de nuevo, se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el sueño la venciera antes de escuchar nada, pero no fue así, pudo escuchar los gritos de su madre mientras su padre abusaba de ella, como hacía cada noche que volvía borracho a casa.

A pesar de tener tan solo ocho años, sabía que su madre aguantaba todo eso para que su padre no la dañara a ella. Renesmee aun recordaba cuando su padre se comportaba diferente, cuando la abrazaba y mecía por las noches, cuando era cariñoso con ella y su madre, pero todo eso había cambiado, todo era diferente desde que había conocido a ese Laurent. Después de eso, se había vuelto violento y cruel. En más de una ocasión las pegó a ambas, pero su madre no permitió que volviera a tocarla después de que intentara violarla hacía dos años.

Un grito desgarrador de Bella se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que Renesmee se estremeciera, su padre trataba mejor a Bella desde que estaba embarazada, pero aun así, no era suficiente, siempre la dejaba muy mal herida, y por las noches... Por las noches le gustaba experimentar con su madre.

Renesmee apretó su almohada contra ella hasta que por fin se quedó dormida y dejó de escuchar los ruidos y gritos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente, Renesmee despertó por los movimientos de su madre al intentar despertarla, aun era muy temprano, el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte. Renesmee se frotó los ojos y se incorporó mirando a su madre desconcertada.

-Nos vamos- Dijo Bella metiendo ropa en una mochila- Coge lo que sea importante para ti y vamos.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Nos vamos lejos de tu padre- Bella terminó de meter las cosas en la maleta- Date prisa, antes de que se despierte.

Renesmee se vistió a toda prisa, cogió su diario, su oso de peluche y se puso la mochila que le había preparado su madre, bajó sin hacer ruido a la puerta y esperó. Bella apareció poco después con una pequeña mochila, la abrazó y salió de la casa con ella de la mano.

Caminaron rápidamente por las calles, sin descansar para nada, llegaron a un pequeño parque, alejado de la calle donde vivían. Bella se sentó en un banco y abrazó a su hija, las dos lloraban con desesperación.

-¿A donde vamos a ir, mamá?

-No lo se, tesoro- Bella le acarició la mejilla- He oído que hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí en el que podrían ayudarnos. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Si- Renesmee besó la mejilla amoratada de su madre- ¿Papá volverá a hacernos daño? ¿Volverá a pegarte? ¿Dañará a mi hermanito?

-Si nos damos prisa, no volverá a hacernos daño, pero hay que ir muy rápido, antes de que se despierte y vea que no estamos.

-Pues vamos ya.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha, caminaron rápidamente hacia un local, Bella se había informado mucho sobre aquel lugar, su amiga Ángela trabajaba allí y le contaba cosas sin saber que Bella deseaba ir a aquel sitio.

Entró lentamente, con Renesmee de la mano, Ángela estaba en el mostrador de la entrada y al verlas entrar y ver el rostro de Bella lleno de cardenales, corrió sin pensarlo hasta ellas.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

-James- Dijo Bella llorando abrazada a su amiga- No puedo más.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo esto?

-Desde hace tres años- Respondió Renesmee abrazándose a la pierna de su madre.

-¡Tres años!- Ángela tomó en brazos a Renesmee y abrazó a Bella, adentrándolas en el local- Aquí estaréis a salvo. Buscaremos un lugar donde os podáis quedar lejos de él y pondremos una denuncia, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió- Esta es Alice Cullen, mi compañera, ella podrá encontraros muy pronto un buen lugar.

-Gracias Ángela- Bella se limpió las lágrimas y la abrazó.

-Gracias tía Ángela.

-De nada, voy a la entrada, después paso a veros.

Bella se quedó sola junto a Renesmee y aquella mujer, la chica era bajita, pálida, de pelo corto color castaño claro y ojos marrones.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice- Les tendió la mano a las dos y les sonrió, haciendo que ella se sintieran cómodas- Vamos a hablar y veréis como muy pronto podréis sonreír como yo.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en esta historia voy a hablar sobre la violencia de género, espero que os guste y que me ayudéis un poco a llevarla.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 1º Confesiones

**1º- Confesiones**

-Habladme un poco de vosotras- Les pidió Alice cuando estaban sentadas- Primero tú, pequeña.

-Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Dippet Swan y tengo ocho años. Me gusta pintar, cantar, bailar y jugar con mi oso, Teddy- Le enseñó el oso que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿No me digas?- Renesmee sonrió ampliamente- ¿Y si te dijera que en la habitación de al lado hay montones de folios para colorear, un reproductor de música y un karaoke? ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar allí mientras hablo con tu madre?

-¡Si!- Renesmee miró a su madre- ¿Puedo mami?

-Puedes cariño- Bella le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

Alice se llevó a Renesmee a la habitación de al lado, Bella mientras esperaba a que Alice volviera, se frotaba su vientre de seis meses, intentando calmar los movimientos que su hijo hacía dentro de ella.

-¿Te duele?- Llegó Alice, arrodillándose ante ella- ¿Quieres que avise a un médico?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Suspiró Bella- Y ni se te ocurra llamar a un médico, el único que hay en esta maldita ciudad que hace visitas a domicilio es el mejor amigo de James.

-No estaba pensando en llamar al hospital de Seatle- Alice le sonrió- Bueno, hablemos- Volvió a ocupar su lugar frente a Bella- ¿Cuanto hace que sufres maltratos?

-Desde hace tres años- Bella bajó la mirada.

-¿Por que has aguantado tanto tiempo sin decir nada?

-Por mi hija, James me amenazó con herirla si decía algo- Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Bastante es que he conseguido que no abuse de ella.

-¿Lo ha intentado?- Alice se escandalizó al ver que Bella asentía- ¿Y contigo?

-¿Conmigo que?

-¿Abusaba de ti?- Bella bajó la mirada, Alice entendió eso como un si- ¿El bebé que esperas fue planificado?

-No, me castigó muy severamente por ello, diciendo que lo había hecho a propósito, se relajó un poco cuando supo que iba a ser un niño pero aun así...

-Cuéntame que cosas te suele hacer- Alice le tomó las manos.

-Normalmente, me insulta por cualquier cosa, aunque no tenga motivo, para él todo lo que hago está mal- Mientras hablaba la voz se le iba quebrando- Me golpea de todas las formas posibles echándome las culpas de todo lo que sucede, y cuando Renesmee le grita algo, se ensaña con ella- Las lágrimas de Bella eran incontenibles- Me pega patadas, me tira por las escaleras, me pega puñetazos en la cara, y anoche casi me asfixia.

-¿Y por las noches?

-Por las noches... A él le gusta mucho hacer "experimentos" conmigo... Su amigo Laurent le ha enseñado técnicas de sometimiento, castigos si no haces lo que quiere en la cama, y las emplea muy enserio conmigo...- Alice la miró horrorizada, esperando a que continuara- Me pone una capucha que solo tiene obertura para la boca, me ata a la cama, me pega mientras está sobre mi... Y ayer... Ayer utilizó un látigo para castigarme cuando me negaba a algo...

-Bella, escúchame- Alice tomó su rostro entre las manos- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Bella asintió- Ahora quiero que me prestes atención, aquí podemos ayudarte, os llevaré al mejor hogar de acogida que pueda encontrar hasta que podáis rehacer vuestra vida, os proporcionaré medios, cualquier cosa que necesitéis- Bella la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- No estás sola, aquí nos tienes a nosotras.

-Muchas gracias.

-Voy a llamar a un médico de confianza, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella puso cara de terror- Escucha, se que no te fías de nadie del hospital de Seatle, por ello el que va a venir es de fuera, mi padre es un gran médico y no es de aquí- Bella la miró a los ojos- ¿Confías en mi?- Bella asintió- Pues entonces relájate y ve con tu hija, mi padre tardará unas horas en llegar.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y fue junto a Renesmee, Alice salió a la entrada, donde Ángela estaba llamando por teléfono para que Bella y Renesmee tuvieran la denuncia puesta cuanto antes. Cuando colgó, Alice la miró preocupada.

-¿Tan mala es la situación?

-Ni te lo imaginas, Ángela- Suspiró Alice- Es peor que mi caso.

-¿Peor?- Alice asintió- Ese James es un completo monstruo.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-Si, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Por desgracia, los hombres que hacen estas cosas nunca parecen capaces de algo así- Alice cogió una ficha para rellenar la documentación de Bella y Renesmee- Estoy pensando que quizá lo mejor sea mandarlas con mi familia.

-¿Con tu familia? Nunca has ofrecido tu familia para algo así.

-Lo se, pero creo que puede ayudarles mucho- Alice hablaba mientras rellenaba los papeles- Sabes la historia de mi familia, quizá eso haga que se repongan antes. Después de todo, allí encontrarán gente que ha vivido historias parecidas.

-Tienes razón, tu madre y tú habéis sufrido cosas parecidas antes de casaros, y Bella es una persona muy frágil, necesitará mucha ayuda.

-Voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a revisarlas, creo que el embarazo de Bella podría tener algún contratiempo por culpa de los maltratos, cuando venga aprovecharé y se lo comentaré, a ver que le parece- Ángela le sonrió- Pongámonos al trabajo, tenemos mucho que hacer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

James se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenía resaca por todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Se giró para pedirle a Bella que le trajera algo para ese maldito dolor que lo atormentaba, pero al girarse no la encontró allí.

Se incorporó, viendo en el reloj de la mesita que eran las nueve de la mañana, se habría levantado para llevar a la niña al colegio. Las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron a su cabeza, viendo las lágrimas de Bella ante cada golpe que él le propinaba y después en la cama lo bruto que había sido con ella.

Se puso nervioso, no sabía porque hacía esas cosas, pero después de ver a Laurent siempre perdía la cabeza, nunca recordaba nada hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya era inevitable. Desde hacía tres años, su hija le odiaba y su mujer le tenía miedo, ¿como era eso posible cuando él las adoraba? Algo que él no entendía hacía que se comportara de manera violenta cada vez que Bella hacía algo, y lo peor de todo, es que él no podía disfrutar del embarazo de su segundo hijo por esa circunstancia.

Se levantó, dispuesto a pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, como hacía cada mañana, pensando que esa noche no iría a ver a Laurent, que se quedaría para intentar compensarlas. Pero cuando bajó, ellas no estaban allí, no había rastro de ellas por ninguna parte de la casa. Subió a toda prisa a la habitación de Renesmee y vio que los cajones estaban medio vacíos y que faltaba el osito Teddy que él le regaló cuando tenía tres años, aquel oso del que nunca se separaba. Temiendo lo peor, volvió a entrar en su habitación y comprobó que también faltaba ropa de Bella.

Frustrado por no saber que hacer se sentó en la cama, temblando de miedo, al hacerlo vio un papel en su mesita de noche, lo tomó y lo leyó.

"James,

esto será lo último que recibas de nosotras, no puedo aguantar más, nos marchamos.

¿Que es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Donde está el hombre del que me enamoré hace nueve años? Ya no eres el mismo, ya no eres mi caballero andante.

Me llevo a Renesmee lejos de ti, no estoy dispuesta a que la conviertas en una desgraciada como has hecho conmigo. Nos vamos a un lugar donde cuidarán bien de nosotras.

Adiós"

James arrugó la hoja, se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo durante unos minutos hasta que explotó. Empezó a lanzar cosas contra las paredes, a romper los muebles, destrozó toda la habitación.

-¡Joder! ¡Tengo que encontrarlas! ¡Ellas son mías! ¡No pueden irse y dejarme solo! ¡Las quiero!

Salió corriendo, pensando en los lugares a los que podían haber ido, caminó por las calles, mirando cada rincón, cada esquina, pero nada, hasta que se acordó de algo. Ángela, la amiga de Bella, trabajaba en un centro de ayuda a mujeres maltratadas, estaba seguro de que ellas estarían allí, así que se encaminó al local en el que estaba la central.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice abrió la puerta de atrás, un hombre acababa de llegar en su mercedes negro hasta allí, los dos se adentraron en el local y caminaban por los pasillos.

-Cuéntame cosas de mi paciente.

-Es una mujer de unos 27 años, embarazada, con una hija de ocho años, ha sufrido maltratos y violaciones desde hace tres años, tiene cardenales y heridas por todo el cuerpo. La niña parece estar bien físicamente, aunque por si acaso deberías revisarla también- Le explicó Alice.

-Está bien- Se paró ante la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Bella y su hija- Alice, me alegro de verte.

-Y yo a ti papá- Alice lo abrazó con fuerza- Siento como me fui, pero no podía soportar mirarle a la cara.

-Lo se- Le sonrió- Jasper hizo bien en sacarte de casa antes de que llegara, es un buen hombre.

-El mejor- Alice le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Se ha marchado ya o aun sigue por ahí?

-Se marchó, Emmet y Edward se encargaron de que no tuviera ganas de volver- Carlisle se quitó el pelo de la frente- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Estaba pensando en que quizá podría volver con vosotros, Jasper os echa mucho de menos y yo también- Suspiró- Y había pensado en llevar conmigo a tus pacientes.

-Hablaremos de eso cuando las haya visto, ¿de acuerdo?- Alice asintió- Pues vamos allá.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró seguida de su padre.

-Bella, Renesmee, os presento a mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, él os hará una revisión para comprobar como os encontráis las dos.

**_Hola a todos._**

**_Se que no ha habido mucha acción en este capítulo pero creo que no era necesaria, he intentando poner los diferentes puntos de vista de algunos personajes. Como habréis observado hay muchas incógnitas, ¿que le sucede a Alice y con quien? ¿Por que James no recuerda nada de lo que ocurre después de encontrarse con Laurente? ¿Por que tiene esos repentinos cambios de carácter?_**

**_Poco a poco iremos viendo esas cosas y la aparición de otros personajes._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que la trama sea interesante para vosotros._**

**_Gracias por comentar la introducción, tranquilos que saldrá Edward, que ocurrirá, ni yo misma lo se aun, solo puedo deciros que espero poder sorprenderos con el primer encuentro cuando llegue._**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo_**


	3. 2º la huída

**2º- La huida**

Alice entró junto a su padre en la habitación, Bella estaba sentada en una silla junto a su hija, mirando a Carlisle con cara de miedo, no confiaba en ningún médico que estuviera en esa ciudad.

-Os dejaré solos.

-No, por favor- Suplicó Bella- Quédate.

-¿Me tiene miedo, señora?

-He tenido malas experiencias con médicos- Carlisle pudo comprobar que sus ojos luchaban por no soltar lágrimas- No me fío de ninguno que esté en Seatle.

-Hace bien- Sonrió Carlisle- He tenido trato con los médicos de aquí, son unos incompetentes- Se acercó un poco a ella- Alice, quédate si quieres. No tengo nada que ocultar a nadie.

-Gracias- Ese gesto hizo que Bella se sintiera más cómoda e incluso confiara un poco más en él- Renesmee, saluda al doctor Cullen.

-Hola- Dijo incorporándose y colocándose frente a su madre.

-Hola pequeña- Carlisle se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿Te parece bien que veamos como va todo en tu cuerpo y luego entre los dos revisemos a tu madre?

-¿Yo también?- La voz de Renesmee mostraba un entusiasmo y una fascinación nunca vistos antes en ella.

-Claro, ¿quien va a ser mi ayudante si no?

Carlisle colocó a Renesmee sobre las piernas de su madre, Alice se puso tras ella, cogiéndole los hombros para darle tranquilidad. La niña se estuvo muy quieta mientras Carlisle comprobaba que estuviera bien.

-No tiene nada, ¿verdad?

-No, está perfectamente, es toda una campeona- Renesmee sonrió orgullosa- Estoy seguro de que con lo sana y grande que estás ayudas a tu madre en casa.

-Si- Sonrió mirando a su madre- Mami no puede hacer algunas cosas por mi hermanito y yo la ayudo.

-Muy bien, eso está genial Renesmee- La elogió Alice.

-Ahora te toca ayudarme a mi- Carlisle le tendió la mano a la niña- ¿Lista enfermera Renesmee?

-¡LISTA!

-Muy bien- Rió Carlisle- Alice, ayuda a Bella a recostarse en el sofá, por favor.

Carlisle sacó algunos instrumentos para poder comprobar el estado de Bella y el bebé, Renesmee lo ayudó a llevarlo todo hasta una mesita que Alice había colocado junto al sofá. Carlisle primero comprobó las heridas de Bella, Renesmee le explicaba como se las había hecho su padre, después de tres años, era una experta en diferenciar como habían sido hechas. Entre los dos las curaron y vendaron.

-Quitando las heridas, físicamente tú estás bien- Bella sonrió- Ahora vamos a comprobar como va el pequeño y el embarazo en general, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió- Voy a apretar en algunos puntos, quiero que me digas si te duele.

Apretó un poco en el centro del vientre, no hubo ningún cambio en Bella, después apretó en el costado derecho, pero todo seguía en calma, pasó al izquierdo y Bella siseó de dolor.

-Hay me ha dolido bastante- Dijo apretando el sofá con las manos.

-De acuerdo, sigamos un poco más, quiero saber en todos los lugares en los que te duele.

Apretó por esa zona viendo como Bella hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dar un grito que asustara a su hija, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cuando Carlisle apretó en la zona baja del vientre, Bella soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo que Renesmee corriera a los brazos de Alice y se pusiera a llorar asustada.

-¿Tanto te duele?- Bella asintió llorando también- Eso no me gusta nada. Tendré que trasladarte a un hospital.

-¡NO! ¡Al hospital no!

-Bella, cálmate, no te llevaré al de Seatle- Le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza- Iremos en mi coche hasta el hospital en el que trabajo, al hospital de Forks.

-¿Forks?- Se escuchó la voz de Renesmee aun llorosa- Hay vive el abuelo Charlie.

-¿Usted es de Forks?- Carlisle asintió- Yo también soy de allí, mi padre es el jefe de policía.

-Con razón me sonaba tu cara- Sonrió- Charlie y yo somos buenos amigos- Bella sonrió también- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos allí?

-Si, allí si.

-En unos minutos Ángela tendrá lista la denuncia y podréis salir hacia allí- Alice acarició el brazo de Bella dándole esperanzas- Aunque tu padre esté allí, durante un tiempo os quedaréis en casa de mis padres, hasta que podamos organizarlo todo y no haya posibilidad de que os encuentre. Si tu marido sabe que tu padre está allí, es muy probable que vaya a buscaros.

-¿Nos va a acoger en su casa?- Bella se sorprendió por ello- ¿No le importa?

-Para nada, creo que será lo mejor, y mi mujer puede serte de mucha ayuda- Le acarició la mejilla a Bella, haciendo que ella sintiera una especie de protección paternal- Y mis nietos estarán encantados de tener a Renesmee allí, ya es hora de que una niña los ponga un poco en orden.

-¿DONDE ESTÁN!- Se escuchó un grito desde la entrada del establecimiento, un grito que hizo que Bella y Renesmee se estremecieran- ¡QUIERO VERLAS AHORA MISMO!-Bella se incorporó al instante, temblando por completo.

-¡No puede pasar, estas instalaciones son privadas!- Se quejó Ángela.

-¡QUITA DE EN MEDIO!- Se escuchó un golpe y de inmediato, se escucharon puertas abrirse. Alice cogió a Bella y la escondió detrás de una columna junto a Renesmee antes de que James abriera la puerta- ¿¡DONDE TIENEN A MI MUJER Y A MI HIJA!- Entró dando un portazo.

-Cálmese, así no va a conseguir nada- Le pidió Carlisle- ¿A quien busca exactamente?

-¡A mi mujer y a mi hija!- James parecía calmarse un poco al hablar con un hombre- Isabella y Renesmee Dippet.

-¿Por que cree que están aquí?- Carlisle parecía manejar la situación con mucha tranquilidad, Bella estaba fascinada por ello- ¿Tienen algún motivo para estar aquí?

-¡Claro que no! Puede que en alguna ocasión me haya pasado un poco con los gritos pero nada de eso le da motivos para abandonarme así- Alice estaba muy tensa, le ponía la sangre a hervir que gente como él creyera que en realidad no hacían nada a sus parejas.

-¿Está seguro?- Carlisle continuaba- Soy médico y si su mujer y su hija están aquí y hay algún signo de maltrato puedo hacer que lo detengan.

-...- James se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, pero reaccionó rápido- Así que las ha visto ya, por eso está intentando intimidarme. ¡A mi nadie me intimida!

-Si, las he visto, y en cuanto he comprobado la clase de hombre que es usted las he mandado ha un lugar lejano de aquí, no tardarán en coger el vuelo, ya deben estar cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡JA!- Sonrió James- Eso será si no lo impido yo primero.

James salió de allí a toda prisa, dispuesto a impedirles que se marcharan en algún avión. Cuando Ángela se aseguró de que se había alejado bastante, Alice sacó a Bella y Renesmee de donde estaban escondidas.

-En cuanto vea el engaño volverá, no tendremos más de unas horas- Informó- ¿Tienes los papeles para tramitar la denuncia?

-Los tengo aquí- Informó Ángela- Está todo organizado para que nunca salga el lugar en el que estás, siempre que James sea citado lo llamarán en Seatle, y vosotras no tendréis que comparecer nunca en un juzgado a no ser que pase algo y se lo lleven a juicio, para cualquier otra cosa, los abogados harán de intermediarios, y nosotras con ellos- Ángela le entregó los papeles a Bella para que los firmara- No te preocupes por nada Bella, todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Ángela- La abrazó con fuerza- No se que habría sido de mi todos estos años sin ti.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Le devolvió el abrazo- Tú haz todo lo que el doctor Cullen te diga y no habrá problemas.

-¿Estáis listas?- Preguntó Alice junto a su padre, con Renesmee de la mano- Hay que apresurarse.

-Si, estamos listas.

-Vamos- Carlisle las guió hasta el coche, que seguía en la parte trasera del local- Renesmee, colócate en el asiento trasero- La niña obedeció. Carlisle colocó a Bella lo más cómodamente que pudo en el asiento del copiloto mientras Alice colocaba algunas bolsas en el maletero.

-Bella, os he puesto ropa limpia en el maletero y papeles para justificar cualquier necesidad médica o financiera. No te preocupes por nada y cuidate hasta que nos veamos en unos días.

-¿Nos veamos de nuevo?

-Claro, yo iré a dentro de una semana a Forks, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa- Sonrió, le dio un pequeño abrazo- Ahora estás a salvo, intenta rehacer tu vida sin miedo.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada- Se separó- Hasta pronto Renesmee, cuida mucho a tu madre- La niña se despidió con la mano- Papá, gracias por haber venido, dile a mamá que la echo de menos.

-Se lo diré princesa- Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dar la vuelta y llegar al asiento del conductor- Te quiero cariño.

Carlisle puso en marcha el coche y condujo a toda prisa por la carretera hasta que salió de la ciudad, en el momento que pasaron los carteles señalando los límites de Seatle, Bella dio un respingo de alivio y se relajó en el asiento, Renesmee se quedó dormida al instante.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Carlisle asintió- ¿Por que se toman tantas molestias por nosotras?

-Porque en mi familia hemos sufrido con casos como el tuyo- Bella abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada- Mi mujer y Alice sufrieron maltratos también.

-¿Qué les sucedió?

-Creo que eso te lo deberían contar ellas, su experiencia te valdrá más que si te lo cuento yo- Bella se conformó con ello- Pero si debes saber que a pesar de eso, cuando encontraron a la persona adecuada, lo que habían vivido no les impidió ser felices. Alice ahora está casada, y aunque no tienen aun ningún pequeño que les de quebraderos de cabeza, son felices. Esme y yo nos casamos y ahora tenemos tres maravillosos hijos y dos nietos preciosos.

-¿Sus hijos saben la historia de su mujer y de Alice?

-Por supuesto, en nuestra familia nunca ha habido ningún secreto- Bella sonrió pensando lo feliz que parecía aquella familia a pesar de lo que acababa de contarle- Creo que te gustarán. En cuanto estemos un poco más lejos les llamaré y les informaré de que venís conmigo, también llamaré al hospital para que tengan preparada una camilla en la entrada de urgencias.

-Como quiera.

-No me hables de usted, vas a vivir en mi casa, creo que podemos hablar con propiedad- Le sonrió- Cuando paremos quizás quieras llamar a tu padre.

-Debería hacerlo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

James corrió hasta su casa y cogió el coche, salió hasta el aeropuerto dispuesto a encontrar a Bella y a Renesmee. Recorrió toda la terminal sin dar con ellas, el miedo de que pudieran haberse ido lo invadió por completo, sabiendo que si así era no habría forma de que volvieran. Miró los vuelos que habían salido y vio que hacía seis horas que no había salido ninguno, el vuelo más próximo salía una hora después, por lo que aun debían estar en tierra y sin haber embarcado, pero no las veía.

Cogió la fotografía que llevaba de ellas y se la mostró a un guardia.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a mi mujer y a mi hija? Las he perdido de vista.

-Lo siento, pero no me suena haber visto a ninguna de ellas- Vio la cara de desesperación de James- Si quiere puedo mirar los videos de la última hora, a ver si las veo en los monitores.

-Se lo agradecería muchísimo.

El guardia se puso a mirar los videos, pero no encontró ni rastro de ellas.

-¿Está seguro de que están en el aeropuerto?

-Ya no estoy tan seguro- James se frotó la sien, desesperado por no poder localizarlas.

-Quizá debería ir a casa y ver si han dejado algún mensaje, puede que ellas le estén buscando también.

-Muchas gracias agente.

James salió del aeropuerto y se metió de nuevo en su coche, se quedó unos minutos en silencio, mirando al frente y de pronto se dio cuenta, todo eso había sido un engaño para entretenerlo mientras las sacaban de allí. Volvió a poner en marcha el coche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el local donde esperaba que aun se encontraran Bella y Renesmee.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Pararemos unos diez minutos, aprovechad para ir al baño y llamar a quien tengas que llamar- Le explicó Carlisle a Bella cuando pararon en un motel.

Bella llevó a la niña al baño, compró algo de comer para el viaje y se acercó a una cabina. Marcó el número de teléfono y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-Papá. Soy Bella- Respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿Bella? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Si papá- Renesmee a su lado, le cogía la mano, sabiendo que ese momento era difícil para ella- Renesmee y yo vamos de camino a Forks.

-¿Venís aquí?- Su voz sonaba emocionada- ¿Y ese animal... Digo tu marido? ¿Viene también?

-No, vamos solo nosotras- La voz de Bella empezó a temblar mientras hablaba.

-¿Que sucede Bells?

-Papá... Tengo que contarte algo...- Bella le narró sin mucho detalle lo sucedido mientras sus lágrimas caían- El doctor Cullen nos está llevando al hospital de Forks.

-Estaré allí cuando lleguéis- Charlie parecía enfadado- No te preocupes por nada.

-Gracias papá- Suspiró- Hay otra cosa que debes saber, vas a ser abuelo de nuevo.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-De seis meses- Renesmee abrazó la cintura de su madre como pudo, dándole fuerzas- Siento no habértelo contado, pero tenía miedo de que James hiciera algo, lo lamento papá.

-No digas nada más cariño, todo está bien, en cuanto estéis aquí todo estará perfecto.

-Aquí tengo una personita que quiere hablar contigo- Cogió a Renesmee en brazos y le pasó el teléfono.

-Hola abuelo.

-Mi preciosa Renesmee, cuanto he echado de menos tu dulce vocecita- Renesmee lloró también- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, mamá me ha cuidado muy bien- Sonrió mirando a su madre- Te quiero abuelo, nos veremos muy pronto.

-Por supuesto que si, preciosa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Carlisle llamó con su móvil al hospital para que tuvieran todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran y después llamó a su casa. Le explicó a Esme la situación y tanto ella como los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en acogerlas en la casa.

Emmet y Rosalie se encargarían de buscar cosas para que ellas estuvieran cómodas, Esme se encargó de arreglar dos habitaciones para ellas y llamar a Charlie para prepararlo todo, y Edward fue al hospital, como era médico allí, ayudaría a su padre con el tratamiento de Bella.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Gracias por los reviewa que me habéis dejado. La verdad, a mi es un tema que me pone los pelos de punta el de la violencia de género, y es la primera historia que escribo de este estilo, si en algún momento veis que no se expresar bien las cosas, agradecería que me lo dijerais.**

**Yo he tenido la suerte de encontrar a un chico maravilloso y no sufrir estas cosas, por ello, las situaciones son como me las imagino de historias que he escuchado por televisión o periódicos.**

**Espero poder transmitir bien lo que quiero y que os guste a la vez. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**¿Qué pensáis que hará James? ¿Y Charlie? En el próximo capítulo se encontrarán Edward y Bella, y creo que os gustará. Ya tengo escrito el capítulo ^^.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	4. 3º Triste noticia

**3º- Triste noticia**

Carlisle paró el coche en la entrada de urgencias, allí se encontraban un hombre de mediana edad con uniforme de policía, dos enfermeros con una camilla y un médico que no debía tener mucha más edad que Bella.

Bajó rápidamente, dio la vuelta y ayudó a Bella a salir del coche, el hombre con traje de policía se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, preocupado. Tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Cariño, por fin estás aquí.

-Papá- Bella le devolvió el abrazo- No me sueltes.

-Claro que no pequeña.

Charlie llevó a Bella hasta la camilla y la tumbó mientras Carlisle sacaba a Renesmee del coche, la niña miraba asustada a su madre, no la veía como siempre, le parecía que estaba más pálida que de normal.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

-Nada, no te preocupes- Respondió Carlisle intentando serenar a la niña.

-Está más blanca que de normal- Dijo nerviosa- Le pasa algo.

-Si tiene algo la curaremos- Respondió Carlisle llegando junto a la camilla- Para eso estamos aquí.

-No te preocupes cielo- Bella acarició el rostro de la niña desde la camilla- Me pondré bien, ¿de acuerdo?- La niña asintió no muy convencida- El abuelo Charlie se quedará contigo.

-Ven conmigo pequeña.

Charlie cogió a Renesmee de los brazos de Carlisle y la abrazó, la había echado tanto de menos, era tan pequeña la última vez que la había visto que apenas recordaba sus rasgos.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen- Saludó el otro médico- Yo controlaré todo lo que le suceda mientras esté aquí, mi padre y yo no permitiremos que le suceda nada.

-Muchas gracias.

Los dos camilleros trasladaron a Bella dentro del hospital, Carlisle y Edward se adentraron con ella, Charlie se quedó a solas con la niña, fueron a la sala de espera. Renesmee no decía nada, estaba absorta, mirando fijamente la pared.

-¿Que te sucede, Nessie?

-Abuelito, ¿les va a pasar algo a mamá o a mi hermanito?- Renesmee dirigió sus ojitos llorosos a su abuelo, preocupada por el estado de su madre- Papá se portó muy mal con ella y nunca la dejaba ir al médico y...

-Sshhh...- La hizo callar Charlie- Cálmate, claro que van a estar bien- La cogió y la puso sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que lo mirara- Solo tienes que pensar en que a partir de ahora las dos vais a ser muy felices.

-Abuelito, ¿por que mi papá no me quiere?

Charlie se quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que respuesta darle a la niña, él siempre había visto a James como un hombre despreciable que había engañado a su hija para que se casara con él, pero no podía decirle eso a la niña. ¿Que se le dice a una niña que espera que le des un rayo de esperanza y sabes que no puedes dárselo?

-Pequeña, seguro que tu padre te quiere...

-No me quiere, siempre está gritándome y pegándome- La niña se abrazó a su abuelo con fuerza- Quiero un papá que me quiera y que quiera a mamá.

-Seguro que tu madre encuentra al padre perfecto para ti, pero debes tener paciencia y ayudarla, tu hermanito necesitará que tú lo cuides.

Renesmee se tranquilizó un poco, hasta el punto de que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su abuelo. Charlie la meció y acarició, disfrutando de todos los años que James le había privado al lado de ese angelito y de su propia hija.

Carlisle salió unas horas después con los resultados de Bella en la mano, se acercó a Charlie y se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera.

-¿Prefieres que hablemos aquí o en mi despacho?- Charlie lo miró con miedo- Creo que será mejor que pasemos a mi despacho.

Charlie siguió a Carlisle por los pasillos del hospital con Renesmee en brazos, fueron hasta el despacho y se adentraron en él. Tomaron asiento y se quedaron en silencio.

-Dime que ocurre Carlisle.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias- Dijo por fin Carlisle- Cuando revisé a Bella en Seatle decidí trasladarla aquí de inmediato al ver los síntomas que tenía, esperaba que con los medios que disponemos aquí pudiéramos hacer algo por el pequeño.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Charlie no quería creerse lo que su mente trataba de decirle.

-Eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que Bella pierda el niño- Carlisle vio como su amigo se derrumbaba- Hay alguna posibilidad de que el embarazo llegue a término, pero es poco probable. Bella a sufrido golpes muy fuertes en su estado, ha sido un milagro que haya llegado hasta el sexto mes sin ningún problema- Charlie dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla- De todas formas, no pienso rendirme, si existe una posibilidad, por mínima que sea de salvar al pequeño, créeme que lucharé hasta el final.

-Gracias amigo- Charlie quiso darle un abrazo pero llevaba a Renesmee en sus brazos. Carlisle se agachó a su lado y lo abrazó él- Suceda lo que suceda con mi nieto, te lo debo todo, a ti y a tu familia, vosotros me habéis devuelto a mis chicas.

-No te preocupes por nada, ellas estarán bien en mi casa, te lo prometo.

-Lo se- Charlie se limpió las lágrimas que aun caían como cascadas- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

-Esme ya ha hablado contigo- Charlie asintió- Entonces sabrás el proceder que vamos a llevar- Otro asentimiento de Charlie- Edward está ahora mismo con Bella explicándole su situación, en cuanto ella asimile lo que sucede y se sienta preparada, le daré el alta y la trasladaré en ambulancia a mi casa, ya he hecho llevar allí todo lo que necesito para tratarla. Deberá guardar reposo absoluto y mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitará a alguien con ella? Pagaré lo que haga falta para que esté con ella la mejor enfermera...

-Cálmate amigo- Carlisle le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo- No debes preocuparte de nada. Esme será la que se encargue de cuidarla, y Edward y yo adaptaremos nuestros horarios en el hospital para que siempre esté uno de los dos en casa con ella por si necesita cualquier cosa.- Charlie se sintió un poco más aliviado- Ahora todo depende de Bella, si su cuerpo aguanta llevar al pequeño o no, le estoy administrando proteínas y vitaminas para ayudarla a fortalecerse- Le sonrió- Seguro que todo sale bien.

-¿Cuando podré ir a verlas? Va a ser un infierno no poder estar con ellas sabiendo que las tengo tan cerca.

-Lo se, y créeme que lo entiendo, pero es por su bien- Charlie bajó la mirada, intentando controlar sus lágrimas- Podrás venir a casa siempre que quieras, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y además el padre de Bella y el abuelo de Renesmee, nunca te impediría ir a verlas.

-Gracias Carlisle- Charlie le sonrió, realmente agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Podría ver a Bella?

-Vayamos a ver como está, si está tranquila te dejaré pasar con la niña.

Los dos salieron del despacho con Renesmee aun durmiendo en brazos de Charlie y se dirigieron a la habitación en el que se encontraba Bella en observación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba junto a Bella, explicándole los resultados de las pruebas, viendo como ella lloraba ante lo que le contaba, sufriendo por cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas.

-Esto es culpa mía- Dijo Bella llorando amargamente- Debí denunciar a James hace mucho tiempo.

-Escuche, si alguien tiene culpa de lo que le está ocurriendo, ese es su marido- Bella no le miró, siguió llorando- Mire, se que ahora mismo es difícil pensar lo contrario pero usted no es la culpable, es una víctima- Se acercó a ella, colocó un dedo en su barbilla y la obligó a alzar la mirada- No se culpe y deje de llorar, está mucho más hermosa cuando sonríe- Bella se sonrojó- Y está adorable cuando se sonroja- Edward sonrió, pero Bella no pudo hacerlo- Escúcheme, conseguiremos salvar a su hijo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, se lo prometo.

-¿De verdad me promete hacer todo lo posible?

-Aunque me deje la vida en ello- Edward le apartó un mechón del rostro- Pero deje de llorar, se lo suplico, un ángel tan hermoso como usted no debe llorar- Bella desvió la mirada- Y no es bueno en su estado que se sobresalte, hágalo por su pequeño.

-Deme un minuto- Bella suspiró, respiró hondo varias veces y secó sus lágrimas- Este bebé, junto a mi hija, era lo único que me daba fuerzas para luchar cada mañana, si lo pierdo mi alma morirá con él.

-No dejaré que eso suceda, si está en mi mano impedirlo, tenga claro que lo haré- Edward le tomó la mano con cariño y dulzura- Ahora debe calmarse y tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Dentro de un rato irá a mi casa y allí dejará que nosotros cuidemos de usted, de su hijo y de su hija, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Bella sonrió un poco por primera vez desde que había entrado en ese hospital- Gracias- Suspiró un poco más tranquila- Entonces, ¿es usted el hijo del doctor Cullen?

-Así es- Le sonrió Edward de nuevo- Y usted la mujer que va a vivir por un tiempo en casa de mis padres.

-Si, yo y mi hija vamos a vivir un tiempo ahí- Bella volvió a bajar la mirada- Siento ser una molestia, no es mi intención, pero no puedo soportar más tiempo a James y no quiero que Renesmee sufra más. Lamento que tenga que aguantarnos señor Cullen.

-Primero, tranquilícese, no son ninguna molestia, al contrario, a mi familia y a mi nos va a encantar tenerlas allí. Y segundo, no me llame señor Cullen, eso suena demasiado formal y dado que vamos a vivir en la misma casa, creo que puede llamarme Edward.

-Lo haré si dejas de llamarme de usted- Los dos sonrieron- Tan solo dime Bella.

-Como quieras Bella- Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama sin soltar la mano de Bella- Me alegro de haberte conocido Bella, creo que seremos buenos amigos.

-Eso espero, me caes muy bien Edward.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sintiendo que el resto del mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, un cosquilleo recorrió sus nucas y unas mariposas aparecieron en sus estómagos, ambos habían sentido esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, diciéndoles que la persona que tenían delante era especial y que cambiaría el resto de su vida.

**Hola de nuevo, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No es bonito? Espero haber transmitido bien las emociones de los personajes.**

**El cuentro entre Edward y Bella no puede ser tipo flechazo, ella acaba de escapar de su casa, y como veis siente algo por Edward pero no piensa que ese sentimiento sea algo mas que simple agradecimiento... Aun...  
**

**Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Un fuerte abrazo,**

**Hadelqui)**


	5. 4º Nuevo hogar

**4º- Nuevo hogar**

Aquel mágico momento fue interrumpido por unos leves golpes en la puerta, Edward se giró hacia ella sin levantarse de la cama pero soltando las manos de Bella y dio permiso para entrar.

-Hola- Saludó Carlisle entrando en la habitación- ¿Como te encuentras Bella?

-No sabría decirlo- Lo miró, tenía los ojos llorosos pero no caían lágrimas- Intento mantener la calma.

-¿Quieres que deje pasar a tu padre y a tu hija?

-Si por favor- Bella sonrió al escuchar eso, segundos después, Carlisle dejaba paso a su padre con Renesmee en brazos dormidita- Papá.

-Cariño- Charlie dejó a Renesmee en la cama junto a ella y abrazó con fuerza a Bella- Por fin estás aquí.

-Lo siento papá- Se apretó más contra él- Quería venir a verte pero...

-Nada del pasado importa, lo único que me interesa es que las dos estáis aquí, a salvo.

-Te quiero papá.

Edward y Carlisle contemplaban la escena desde un lado de la habitación, conmovidos por la situación en la que estaba Bella, deseando poder ayudarla, tanto a ella como a la pequeña. Charlie era un muy buen amigo de la familia, lo que hacía que tuvieran más entusiasmo a la hora de ayudarlas.

-Bella- Se acercó Carlisle- Voy a firmar tu alta, te trasladaremos en ambulancia hasta mi casa, Edward irá contigo y con la niña hasta allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Asintió sonriente- ¿Y tú vienes conmigo?- Miró a su padre.

-Hoy no, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, pero mañana mismo estaré allí para que me cuentes cosas- Besó la frente de su hija y acarició a su nieta- Haz todo lo que te digan, es por tu bien- Bella asintió.

Carlisle y Charlie salieron de la habitación hacia el mostrador de recepción, Carlisle empezó a rellenar los papeles del alta junto a él.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es eso que tienes que hacer? Yo no te he impedido ir con ella, si quieres puedes ir.

-Tengo que tener bien vigilado a James, seguramente vendrá a ver si están aquí, si es así tengo que poder avisaros para que tengáis cuidado y yo estar alerta para no ir a veros mientras está por aquí.

-No lo había pensado- Carlisle siguió revisando papeles- Es importante que Bella no le vea, si lo hace y se asusta sería nefasto para el niño.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda porque ese malnacido acabe en prisión y me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a acercarse a ninguna de mis chicas- Charlie estaba furioso, su voz reflejaba el odio que sentía por su yerno.

-¿Como pudo acabar Bella con un hombre como ese?- Carlisle abandonó los papeles y lo miró-Yo llegué con mi familia después de que ella se hubiera ido, no llegué a conocerlos a ninguno antes, me resulta extraño que esté casada con alguien como el hombre que he visto esta mañana.

-Eso solo lo sabe ella- Charlie bajó la mirada- Se escaparon y se casaron en secreto, no volví a verla hasta que nació Renesmee casi un año después. Bella decía que James era un buen hombre por aquel entonces, e incluso, parecía feliz. Pero de pronto, hace tres años dejé de recibir llamadas suyas y cuando las llamaba yo para ir a verlas nunca podían.

-Averiguaremos que sucedió- Carlisle puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Jasper es un buen psicólogo y la semana que viene volverá con mi pequeña Alice.

-Gracias por ayudarla, no se que habría sido de ellas sin vosotros.

Charlie se marchó a la comisaría, se puso en contacto con la policía de Seatle, allí tenían la denuncia que habían puesto contra James. Charlie pidió que hubiera alguien siguiendo a James y que se le informara cuando abandonara la ciudad, que si se acercaba a Forks necesitaba ser notificado de inmediato. La policía de Seatle prometió colaborar a toda costa, decían que llevaban unos años tras James y hasta ahora no habían tenido oportunidad de atraparle, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por cogerle.

En el hospital, Bella estaba tumbada en una camilla, esperando a que la subieran a la ambulancia que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Edward iba a su lado, con Renesmee en brazos aun dormida. Los enfermeros la subieron con cuidado a la ambulancia y la llevaron a la mansión Cullen. Una vez allí, la bajaron y la sentaron en una silla de ruedas, Edward le puso a Renesmee en su regazo y empujó la silla hasta la entrada.

-¿Vivís aquí?- Preguntó maravillada al ver aquella casa, enorme como pocas había visto.

-Si, este es nuestro hogar, y ahora también el vuestro- La subió lentamente hasta la entrada- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

De inmediato aparecieron ante ellos tres figuras adultas sonrientes. La más cercana a Bella era una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo color caramelo y la cara con forma de corazón.

-Bienvenida Isabella, soy Esme, la mujer de Carlisle- Le dio un abrazo cariñoso y Bella sintió el mismo calor que le transmitía su madre cuando era pequeña.

-Muchas gracias, pero solo Bella por favor- Le devolvió el abrazo.

-Y esta preciosidad que llevas en brazos tiene que ser Renesmee- Se separó Esme para mirar a la niña- Déjame que la coja y la suba a su habitación mientras los demás se presentan.

Esme cogió a la niña y subió al piso superior, Bella miró como se marchaban sin apartar la mirada de las escaleras hasta que unos fuertes brazos casi le cortaron la respiración.

-¡Emmet!- Gritó Edward- ¡La estás ahogando! ¡Necesita ayuda no que la estrangulen!

-Ups...- Se rió nerviosamente Emmet soltando a Bella de nuevo en la silla- Lo lamento, es que cuando estoy emocionado me cuesta controlar mi fuerza- Se rasco la coronilla- Mi nombre es Emmet Cullen, soy el hermano mayor de Edward.

-Es un placer- Sonrió Bella- Y no te preocupes, me gustan tus abrazos de oso- Emmet rió ante el comentario- Y seguramente a mi hija le encantarán.

-Eso espero, soy un maestro con los niños- Dijo orgulloso- Lo verás cuando conozcas a los nuestros- Emmet abrazó a la mujer que había a su lado.

-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Rosalie, soy la mujer de Emmet- Rosalie se acercó y la abrazó con cariño- Me alegro de que estés aquí, espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Yo también lo espero- Le devolvió el abrazo- Gracias por acogernos.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Después de las presentaciones, Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y le mostró la casa, pasaron por la cocina, el salón, el comedor, el despacho de Carlisle, el jardín, la subió al piso de arriba y le mostró las habitaciones.

-Esta de aquí es la tuya, está frente a la mía por si necesitas algo, y la de Renesmee es la de al lado- Le explicó antes de entrar en la suya- Espero que te guste.

-Es... Es... Magnífica- Apenas le salían las palabras al ver la habitación. Era muy espaciosa, tenía un gran armario para su ropa, una cama enorme para ella sola, un escritorio, una estantería para libros, un espejo enorme, un balcón amplio con una mesa y varias sillas para salir a tomar el aire y un cuarto de baño propio- ¿Todo esto es para mi?

-Claro que es para ti- Sonrió Edward dejándola suavemente sobre la cama- Mi madre se ha pasado todo el día arreglándola para ti.

-Es demasiado, no merezco tanta atención.

-No digas tonterías- Le acarició la mejilla- Supongo que tu baja autoestima es producto de todo lo que has pasado, pero déjame decirte que te infravaloras muchísimo, vales más de lo que piensas.

-No me infravaloro, soy realista- Dijo firme- Por eso he tenido tan mala suerte en esta vida, no soy inteligente, soy torpe y, definitivamente, no soy hermosa.

-Deberías verte con mis ojos, puede que así cambiara tu opinión sobre ti misma- Dijo Edward con un tono tan dulce que Bella sintió como su corazón se disparaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su mente se nublaba- Mi madre no tardará en subirte la cena, descansa todo lo que puedas, mañana hablaremos, me gustaría saber cosas, si me permites preguntar.

-Claro, siempre que tú me dejes preguntarte también.

Edward sonrió, accediendo a la petición de Bella, sintiendo como un rayo de luz iluminaba su vida con tan solo verla tranquila y sonriente.

Esa noche, Bella durmió con tranquilidad, Esme le había dado una tila para que descansara mejor. Edward era el único que quedaba despierto, subió y se asomó a la habitación de Bella para ver que dormía bien, después se dispuso a meterse en el suyo, cuando escuchó un sollozo procedente de la habitación de la pequeña. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la encontró encogida sobre su cama, apretándose contra sus piernas y llorando.

-Hola pequeña, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Donde está mi mamá?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista- ¿Se la ha llevado papá? ¿Se ha ido?

-Cálmate pequeña- Edward llegó hasta la cama y la abrazó- Tu madre está en la habitación de al lado- Edward vio como la niña no lo creía- ¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?

-Si- Se dejó llevar por Edward.

Entraron en silencio en la habitación de Bella, Renesmee bajó de los brazos de Edward y se acercó, miró el rostro sereno de su madre y lo acarició, besó su mejilla y le cogió la mano. Después, volvió con Edward a su habitación.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- Ella asintió, sentándose en la cama junto a él- Mi nombre es Edward, soy médico.

-¿Como Carlisle?- Preguntó inocente- El señor Carlisle fue quien nos sacó de Seatle.

-Carlisle es mi padre- Sonrió Edward limpiando las pequeñas lagrimitas que se habían quedado en el rostro de la niña- No tienes nada que temer, aquí estáis a salvo.

-¿Pero y si papá viene a por nosotras?- Preguntó asustada- No quiero ir con él, no quiero que se lleve a mamá, no quiero que vuelva a hacernos daño- Ella se cogió con fuerza al brazo de Edward- No dejes que me lleve.

-Escúchame- Edward la sentó sobre sus rodillas, dejándola de cara a él- No pienso dejar que nadie venga y os lleve a ningún sitio, te lo prometo. ¿Me crees?- Renesmee asintió, sin soltar el brazo de Edward- Es hora de dormir, a la cama.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- Le pidió mientras se metía en la cama- Tengo miedo.

-Solo hasta que te duermas- Dijo Edward arropándola.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó, al tenerla ahí, indefensa entre sus brazos, sintió en su corazón la necesidad de protegerla, a ella y su madre, sintió que si algo malo les sucedía a ellas, él lo sufriría también.

Edward se quedó dormido junto a la pequeña, disfrutando de esa sensación que le transmitía, deseando seguir sintiéndola durante mucho tiempo.

**Hola de nuevoi, el capítulo no tiene mucha acción pero creo que es importante ver lo que sienten los personajes ante los cambios que deben sufrir, pronto veréis la reacción de James, y os aseguro que iré metiendo más acción, pero primero es importante situar a cada uno de los personajes, ¿no creéis?**

**Me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que me dijerais que pensáis que va a pasar, me gusta sorprender a la gente, pero también quiero saber si estoy transmitiendo lo que quiero y según lo que penséis, sabré si lo estoy transmitiendo bien o no.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejasteis el capítulo pasado, me alegro de que os esté gustando.**

**Con respecto a Edward, alguno me dijo en un review que le hubiera gustado leer las cosas desde el punto de vista de Edward, para ver lo que siente por ella. Os explico la situación, él aun no sabe lo que siente, pero en cuanto lo descubra prometo hacer un EDWARD POV para expresarlo. ¿Qué os parece?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	6. 5º Conociendo a Renesmee

**5º- Conociendo a Renesmee**

James condujo rápidamente por la carretera hasta volver al local donde había discutido con aquel hombre, dispuesto a encontrar a su mujer y a su hija por encima de todo. Entró y no vio a nadie en el mostrador, se adentró en las salas hasta que dio con las dos mujeres que habían ayudado a Bella a marcharse de su lado.

-¡Tú eres su amiga! ¿¡Como has podido permitir que se marche!- Acusó a Ángela.

-Precisamente porque soy su amiga- Ángela no vaciló ante él- Ella no merece como la tratas.

-¡Ya lo se!- James se sujetó la cabeza con las manos- ¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño pero no puedo evitarlo!- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas- ¡Mi cuerpo actúa solo después de visitar a un amigo! ¡No soy consciente de nada de lo que ocurre hasta el día siguiente! ¡Y cuando me despierto no puedo contener mi rabia ante lo que he hecho y lo vuelvo a pagar con ella!

-James, tienes un problema, si de verdad quieres ayudarlas, deberías dejar que alguien te tratara- Le sugirió Alice- Si de verdad te sientes mal por lo que haces, puede que tengas algún tipo de trastorno y por ello te comportes así.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!- Gritó con furia, cogiéndola del cuello- ¡Yo quiero a mi mujer, y no quiero hacerle daño, pero no estoy loco! ¡Solo la necesito a ella! ¡Si Bella está a mi lado no necesito nada más!- Alice notaba como poco a poco se le iba acabando el aire.

-¡SUÉLTELA!- Gritó una voz de hombre desde la puerta. James volvió en si y soltó a Alice al ver lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Aléjese de ella!

-Yo...- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Lo lamento, no quería hacerle daño- Se pegó a la pared, asustado por lo que había estado apunto de hacer- Solo quiero recuperar a Bella- Esta vez si dejó escapar sus lágrimas- Se lo suplico, dígame donde está.

-¿Después de lo que acaba de suceder esperas que te digamos donde está?- Ángela lo dijo con asco- ¿Acaso no ves que necesitas ayuda? De lo contrario lo único que conseguirás es hacerle más daño.

-Si busco ayuda, ¿le harán saber que estoy intentando cambiar? ¿Ella sabrá que lo hago por que la quiero?

-Si de verdad permite que alguien competente le ayude- Explicó Alice entre los brazos del hombre que había entrado antes- Si de verdad consigue cambiar, yo misma le haré saber su situación, pero nada hasta que vea cambios.

-Necesito pensar...- Se acercó a la puerta- Volveré para decirles cual es mi decisión.

James salió de allí y cogió el coche para volver a casa, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba comprender el verdadero motivo por el que él actuaba como lo hacía, el porque Bella se había marchado de su lado, porque su hija le tenía miedo. Si conseguía comprenderlo, quizá tuviera una oportunidad de recuperarlas.

Alice, se abrazó fuerte al cuello de su hombre, llorando por la tensión y el miedo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ángela había ido a buscar una infusión para calmar sus nervios.

-¿Quien era ese tío?

-El marido de una chica a la que hemos ayudado- Suspiró Alice- Mi padre se la ha llevado esta mañana al hospital de Forks.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si- Alice le miró a los ojos- Jasper, esa chica está pasando por una situación peor a la que viví yo, me sentí tan vulnerable al verla que no pude evitarlo, llamé a mi padre y le pedí que la acogieran en casa.

-¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?- Jasper la abrazó con fuerza- Se lo duro que es para ti ver a otras mujeres que han pasado por cosas así.

-Algo en mi interior me decía que eso era lo que debía hacer, esa chica necesita que gente que ha pasado por esa situación la ayude a seguir adelante- Jasper no dijo nada, solo besó sus cabellos en señal de apoyo- Había pensado que nosotros también podríamos irnos a casa.

-¿Quieres volver a Forks?- Alice asintió- ¿Estás segura?

-Mi padre me ha asegurado que él ya se ha marchado, Emmet y Edward se encargaron de echarlo, si vuelve a aparecer por allí ya pensaré que hacer.

-Sabes que me muero de ganas de volver, pero si tú no estás lista puedo esperar- Jasper acarició la espalda de su mujer.

-Estoy lista para volver, echo de menos todo aquello, sobretodo a mi madre.

Ángela volvió poco después con la infusión, y aceptó la noticia de la marcha de Alice, ella sabía que tarde o temprano ella se marcharía, pero Alice le prometió no dejar el negocio, ella seguiría desde Forks y de vez en cuando volvería.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Esme despertó, fue directa a la cocina, preparó el desayuno de Bella y Renesmee con esmero, deseosa de agradarlas y que se sintieran como en su casa. Preparó una bandeja para subírsela a Bella y subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Cuando entró, Bella aun dormía así que dejó la bandeja en la mesita y salió para despertar a Renesmee.

Al entrar, se sorprendió al encontrar a su hijo dormido en la cama de la pequeña, abrazado a la niña y ella a él, los dos dormían plácidamente. Esme se acercó a su hijo y lo movió levemente.

-Edward- Él abrió los ojos al instante, y cuando se percató de donde estaba se apresuró a levantarse- ¿Has pasado la noche con ella?

-Si, aunque no era mi intención- Se frotó los ojos- Anoche la escuché llorar y mientras la consolaba me he debido quedar dormido.

-No importa, es bueno que ella coja confianza con nosotros, no sabemos cuanto tiempo van a quedarse, cuanto más segura se sienta, más fácil será que lleve una vida normal- Esme se acercó a la niña- Ve a ducharte mientras le doy el desayuno a la niña- Edward obedeció y fue al baño, Esme despertó a Renesmee- Hola preciosa, soy Esme, te he preparado el desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?

-Si- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y le cogió la mano- Te pareces mucho a Edward.

-Lo se- Rió Esme- Será porque soy su madre.

-¿Eres la mamá de Edward?- La niña preguntó ilusionada- Pareces muy simpática.

-Gracias.

Esme la llevó hasta la cocina, la niña miraba a cada rincón, fascinada con la casa. Cuando llegó a la cocina, dos niños estaban sentados en la mesa, desayunando. Renesmee los miró con algo de miedo.

-Abu, ¿quien es esa niña?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Esta es Renesmee, ella y su madre van a pasar una temporada con nosotros así que espero que os comportéis bien con ellas- Les regañó- Renesmee, estos son Jacob y Seth, mis nietos, son hijos de mi hijo Emmet, hermano de Edward.

-Hola- Saludó ella sentándose en una de las sillas- ¡Sois iguales!- Exclamó asombrada de que los dos niños se parecieran tanto.

-¡No lo somos!- Gritaron los dos enfadados.

-Basta ya niños- Les regañó Esme- Renesmee, lo que ocurre es que son gemelos, se parecen mucho pero tienen algunas diferencias. Cuando los vayas conociendo lo verás.

Esme le sirvió el desayuno y Renesmee se lo comió con ganas, después se limpió y se sonrojó al ver que los dos niños la miraban atónitos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que es la primera vez que veo a una chica comerse tan rápido una tortita y no mancharse- Dijo Jacob sorprendido.

-Si, normalmente, si comen tan rápido se manchan la cara y la ropa, pero tú no te has manchado nada- Seth estaba igual de impresionado.

-Mamá me enseñó a comer sin mancharme- Sonrió Renesmee muy orgullosa- Papá siempre se enfada cuando me mancho y...- Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso a llorar.

-Cielo- Esme la cogió y la abrazó, después miró a los niños que observaban preocupados a Renesmee, sin entender el motivo por el que ella lloraba- Chicos, recoger la mesa y preparaos para ir al colegio, después hablaremos.

Los niños no dijeron nada, obedecieron a su abuela y se marcharon a por sus cosas. Esme tuvo a Renesmee en su regazo durante unos minutos, consolándola y dándole cariño. Edward bajó a la cocina y vio la escena, se acercó preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Recuerdos que duelen, ¿verdad pequeña?- Ella asintió- Pero enseguida se pondrá bien- Renesmee se secó los ojos y miró a Esme- Eso está mucho mejor.

-Lo siento- Dijo bajando la mirada- No me gusta que me vean llorar, pero es que duele recordar a papá.

-Se me ocurre una idea- Dijo Edward- Tu madre aun no se ha despertado, ¿que te parece si vamos los dos a darle los buenos días y vemos como se encuentra esta mañana?

-Vale- Sonrió Renesmee dándole la mano.

-Yo iré a llevar a los monstruitos al colegio, Emmet y Rosalie ya se han ido a trabajar- Se acercó a Renesmee y besó su mejilla- Tranquila cariño, verás como pronto te sientes mejor.

Esme se marchó con los chicos al colegio y Edward y Renesmee subieron a ver a Bella, ella seguía dormida, estaba muy cansada. Renesmee se subió a la cama junto a su madre, quedando su rostro frente al de ella, besó su nariz y acarició la barriga con delicadeza.

-Mami- Susurró la niña- Mamá, es hora de despertar.

-No quiero- Se giró, dándole la espalda a la niña- Un poquito más- Edward sonrió al escucharla, parecía una niña pidiendo más tiempo antes de irse al colegio.

-¿Quieres reírte?- Le preguntó a Edward, este asintió. Renesmee se puso en pie y tomó aire- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Bella automáticamente se levantó, sudando y nerviosa de la cama, se puso en pie y se tropezó con la mesita, lastimándose un poco el pie.

-¡Mierda!- Gimió- Papá ahora...- Se giró y vio a Renesmee y a Edward riéndose a carcajada limpia. Renesmee sabía que esa era la forma en la que Charlie la despertaba para ir al colegio cuando era más pequeña, y lo utilizaba para despertarla cuando se le pegaban las sábanas- Si, muy gracioso...- Se agarró un poco el vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Edward dejó de reír y fue hasta ella- No deberías haberte levantado.

-Quizá si no gastarais bromas a mi costa no me levantaría- Cerró los ojos al sentir un pinchazo.

-Túmbate- Edward la ayudó a tumbarse, Renesmee se puso nerviosa junto a la cama- Intenta relajarte, tu vientre está muy tenso.

Bella respiró hondo varias veces, intentando relajar su cuerpo, poco a poco los pinchazos desaparecieron.

-Lo lamento, mamá, no quería hacerte daño- Renesmee estaba al borde del llanto- No volveré a hacerlo.

-Lo se pequeña, ya lo se- Bella le acarició el rostro.

-Lo siento yo, no debí dejar que hiciera eso- Se disculpó Edward- De todas formas, no podrá volver a hacerlo hasta el fin de semana, mañana empieza a ir al colegio.

-¿Al colegio?- Renesmee estaba ilusionada.

-Si, mi padre ha salido esta mañana del hospital directo al colegio para recoger su uniforme e inscribirla- Renesmee sonrió y fue a por su oso, a contarle la gran noticia- Le vamos a poner Cullen de apellido- Le explicó Edward a Bella- Si tu marido viene por aquí, no habrá ninguna Swan, nadie podrá decir nada, mis padres dirán que es su nieta y nadie hará preguntas.

-De acuerdo, luego hablaré con Renesmee para que entienda la importancia de cambiar su apellido.

**Nuevo capítulo**

**Muchísimas gracias por tantísimos reviews, la verdad, no me esperaba tantos. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Como véis, al principio estoy sacando pequeños encuentros entre Edward y Bella, encuentros que no muestran nada sus sentimientos, pero pensad que si estuvierais en esa situación, os costaría mostrar los vuestros.**

**De verdad que prometo sacar pronto algo de lo que siente Edward, pero tener paciencia, antes hay que dejar que sanen un poco las heridas de Bella, ¿no os parece? Si no lo rechazará a la primera de cambio, y ya me habéis dejado claro que queréis que acaben juntos jejejejejeje**

**Espero tener el siguiente para mañana, sino el viernes seguro que está.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	7. 6º Haciendo planes

**6º- Haciendo planes**

Edward le puso a Renesmee una película para que estuviera entretenida, cogió a Bella en brazos y la bajó al comedor, al tumbó en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, quedando a la misma altura que ella.

-Bueno, es momento de responder preguntas- Sonrió Edward mirándola- Ayer dijiste que podía preguntar si te dejaba preguntar a ti también.

-Lo se, una pregunta cada uno.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Sonrió Edward- ¿Color favorito?

-Ahora mismo, el verde esmeralda- Nada más decirlo se sonrojó y se giró para que no la viera.

-¿Por que te giras? ¿Qué tiene de raro que te guste ese color?

-Qué es el color de tus ojos- Se sonrojó más. Edward sonrió al escucharla- Es mi turno- Dijo Bella cuando su rostro volvió a su color normal- ¿Música favorita?

-Clásica- Sonrió orgulloso- Aunque grupos como Paramore son geniales, no hay nada como Debussy.

-Claro de Luna es una pasada- Soltó Bella sin pensar, y Edward la miró sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-¿Conoces a Debussy?

-Si, la música clásica me encanta, me ayuda a relajarme- Respondió sonriente.

-A ver, ¿comida favorita?

-Italiana- Dijo sonriente- Sobretodo la pizza.

-Buen gusto- Edward estuvo pensando- Vayamos al terreno personal, ¿edad cuando saliste con tu primer novio?

-Solo he estado con una persona- Bella bajó la mirada- Renesmee es lo único bueno que ha salido de esa relación.

-¿Solo has estado con una persona?- Ella asintió cabizbaja- ¿Y porque te escapaste de casa?

-Me tocaba a mi- Edward se había puesto serio e ignoró el comentario de ella. Bella suspiró- James no era del agrado de mi padre, y por aquel entonces era realmente encantador. Nos fugamos y nos casamos en secreto, tres meses después descubrimos que estaba embarazada.

-¿Fue hay cuando empezó a pegarte?

-No, al contrario, era muy atento, siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que necesitaba- Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos- Y cuando nació Renesmee, él avisó a mi padre, a pesar de no llevarse bien, quería que yo fuera completamente feliz. Todo fue bien hasta hace 3 años.

-¿Qué sucedió hace tres años?

-James empezó a frecuentar a un nuevo amigo, salía del trabajo y se iba directo a su casa, y cuando volvía era totalmente distinto al hombre que yo quería- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Empezó a pegarme a mi y a la niña, e incluso intentó abusar de ella, se lo impedí, pero como castigo empezó a experimentar técnicas masoquistas conmigo por las noches- El torrente de lágrimas era incontenible- Por las mañanas, cuando se despertaba no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, y se enfadaba cuando yo me apartaba de él, se descontrolaba y me volvía a pegar antes de irse.

-Sshhh... Cálmate- Le acarició la mejilla- Todo eso ya ha pasado, no tienes nada que temer, siento haber preguntado, no quería hacerte sufrir.

-No es culpa tuya, entre las hormonas y el recuerdo, no hago más que llorar- Edward la abrazó con cariño, intentando consolarla- ¿Como puede cambiar tanto una persona de la noche a la mañana?

-No lo se- Besó su cabellos- Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, tu padre está apunto de llegar, no querrás que te vea con la cara hinchada por llorar.

-No- Bella se secó las lágrimas y sonrió- Si me das un poco de agua estaré como nueva.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charlie conducía camino de la casa de los Cullen, estaba bastante serio, había hablado con la policía de Seatle y por lo que le habían contado, James iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. No le comentaría nada de Bella, solo necesitaba preocuparse por algo más, pero tendría que hablar seriamente con el doctor Cullen y su hijo.

Llegó temprano, poco después de las nueve y media, llegó a la puerta y llamó, Edward le abrió a los pocos segundos.

-Buenos días, jefe Swan- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Hay dos señoritas esperándolas en mi salón.

-Pues no las haré esperar- Le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hasta el salón.

-¡Abuelo!- Gritó Renesmee al verlo, saltando a sus brazos- ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- Charlie se sintió tan feliz al ver la efusividad de su nieta- No sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo poder abrazarte así.

-Eh, ¿y yo que?- Se quejó Bella desde el sofá.

-Tú has pasado a un segundo plano- Rió Charlie- Renesmee es mi niña chiquita ahora.

Charlie bajó a Renesmee al suelo y fue hasta el sofá donde estaba Bella, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla.

-Te he echado tanto de menos- Bella no quería soltarlo- No quiero volver a estar tan lejos de ti.

-Si estábamos casi al lado- Se quejó Charlie, intentando hacer una broma- Seatle está a un suspiro de aquí.

-Para mi era como estar a miles de kilómetros- Bella entristeció la mirada, suspiró, apretó la mano de su padre y sacudió la cabeza- Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

-Eso es.

Edward se sentó en el sofá de en frente, observando la conversación que tenían padre e hija, mientras Renesmee seguía viendo la película. Después de un rato, Bella se quedó dormida y Renesmee había salido a jugar al jardín.

-¿Puedo preguntarle porque está tan serio, señor?

-No me hables de usted, Edward- Se quejó Charlie- Creo que tenemos confianza suficiente para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Si, lo siento.

-No le digas nada de esto a Bella por el momento, no se como se pueda tomar lo que voy a contarte- Edward asintió muy serio- Han ido a investigar un poco a James, saber si ha habido otros casos de agresión por su parte, y por lo visto, James ha manifestado serios casos de agresividad y han puesto varias denuncias contra él.

-¿Y nunca ha ido ningún guardia a por él?

-Eso es lo que más me ha sorprendido a mi, lo que me hace pensar que conoce a alguien de la policía de Seatle, por lo que no podemos contar mucho con que nos informen de sus movimientos- Suspiró Charlie.

-Algo tendremos que poder hacer, no podemos dejar que se vuelva a acercar a ellas- Se apresuró a decir Edward- Todavía no han empezado a sanar, aun les queda un largo proceso de recuperación.

-James tardará en venir a por ellas- Continuó Charlie- Es un hombre violento y estúpido, no relacionará este lugar con ella hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

-Esperemos que tenga razón.

Charlie tuvo que irse a trabajar, aunque le hubiera encantado quedarse todo el día. Edward le contó a su padre lo que había hablado con Charlie cuando este volvió del trabajo.

-Yo ahora debo irme, mi turno empieza en media hora- Se despidió Edward.

-Bien, yo me quedo con ellas.

Carlisle preparó algo de almuerzo para las dos, se sentó en el sofá y despertó con suavidad a Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es hora de tomar algo- Le sonrió y ayudó a sentarse- Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

-Está bien- Miró a su alrededor- ¿Donde está Renesmee?- Se alarmó al no verla.

-Tranquila, está en el jardín, voy por ella- Carlisle fue a por la niña y la llevó junto a su madre para que almorzara también- Ya tengo todos los papeles apañados, Renesmee irá al colegio desde mañana- Las dos sonrieron- Debo hablar de una cosa con vosotras, en especial contigo Renesmee- Esta asintió- Mientras estéis aquí, debéis tener cuidado de lo que decís, si James viene no puede saber que vosotras vivís aquí, así que vamos a haceros pasar por familiares nuestros, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió de inmediato, pero la niña no terminaba de entender lo que le pedían- Ya he hablado con el resto de mi familia y con tu padre Bella, y todos piensan que es lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?- Volvió a asentir- Bella, desde hoy debes decir que eres la mujer de Edward- Ella casi se atragantó con el trozo de bocadillo que tenía en la boca- Y Renesmee es tu hija, de un matrimonio anterior. Las dos llevaréis el apellido Cullen.

-Espera, hay algo que a mi no me cuadra- Bella estaba nerviosa- ¿Como se supone que la gente se va a creer que soy la mujer de Edward y que el niño que espero es suyo si yo llegué ayer y el lleva aquí dos años?

-Está todo pensado- Sonrió Carlisle- Edward se fue de viaje hace ocho meses, estuvo fuera tres meses, fue por trabajo pero eso no impide que sucedieran otras cosas- Explicó refiriéndose a su supuesta boda y al embarazo- Vamos a decir que tuviste que estar en cama nada más saber de tu embarazo porque corría peligro, pero que ahora hemos decidido trasladarte por miedo a que haya alguna complicación.

-¿De verdad crees que eso pueda funcionar?

-Se lo creerán porque no es la primera vez que ha pasado eso en este pueblo- Dijo tranquilamente- Jessica Stanley, una chica de tu edad que vive aquí en el pueblo tuvo que estar en casa de sus padres en Chicago hasta que estuvo de siete meses porque apenas podía moverse y por tanto no podía viajar, pero Mike Newton, su esposo, fue a verla y al ver su estado decidió trasladarla con ambulancia hasta aquí para que yo me encargara de su embarazo hasta que llegara a término.

-Si vosotros estáis convencidos de que eso funcionará, adelante, vosotros estáis arriesgando mucho al ayudarnos.

-No lo entiendo- Se quejó Renesmee- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-A ver pequeña- Carlisle la cogió y se la colocó en las rodillas- ¿Sabes por que estáis tú y tú mamá viviendo aquí?

-Por papá, para que no vuelva a hacer daño ni a mamá ni a mi hermanito.

-Muy bien, pues para que papá no pueda hacer daño a ninguno de vosotros tenemos que jugar a un juego- Renesmee se sorprendió al oír lo del juego- Vamos a jugar a que tu mamá se ha casado con Edward y él es ahora tu papá. No puedes decirle a nadie quien eres tú ni de donde vienes, solo puedes decirles que has venido con tu madre a vivir con tu padre, que ahora es Edward, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si digo que Edward es mi papá, ¿mi papá de verdad no volverá a hacernos daño?

-Eso es- Sonrió Carlisle- Eres una niña muy lista.

-No sabes hasta que punto- Bufó Bella- Renesmee, ¿por que haces como que no has entendido nada?- La niña sonrió- No está bien engañar a la gente porque si.

-Lo siento mamá- Renesmee miró a Carlisle- He entendido todo, no te preocupes Carlisle... Digo, abuelo- Renesmee bajó y volvió al jardín a jugar.

-¿De verdad ha entendido todo lo que hemos hablado?- Bella asintió- Eso si que es inteligencia.

-Es una niña muy espabilada, no te preocupes, lo hará bien.

-Rosalie vendrá dentro de un rato y se la llevará al centro comercial- Le explicó- Ya que vamos a hacer una tapadera, hay que hacerla bien, vamos a cambiar el aspecto de Renesmee un poco, le cortaremos un poco el pelo y le cambiaremos su forma de vestir.

-¡Como me alegro de no poder moverme de la casa! ¡Odio las compras!

-Eso no te librará de Rosalie- Rió Carlisle- Va a comprarte cosas y se pondrá con tu aspecto cuando vuelva del centro comercial.

Bella se puso blanca y casi se atraganta con el vaso de leche, las compras y las sesiones de belleza eran lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Ya se cuando saldrá el EDWARD POV, me he hecho un esquema de lo que quiero que suceda en cada capítulo por el momento, tengo programado hasta el capítulo 10, depende de como me salga veré como continuo a partir de ahí, pero a lo que iba, que he calculado que para el capítulo nueve, es muy probable que haga el trozo de Edward, y prometo que habrá más en la historia, ¿os parece bien?**

**Respecto al capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea de que se hagan pasar por mujer e hija de Edward? ¿Por que James es tan violento?**

**Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, si dejáis bastantes reviews lo subiré mañana.**

**Y hablando de reviews, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TANTOS REVIEWS! ¡OS ADORO!**

**Por cierto, en un review un una persona me ha puesto que porque había quitado el fic de "Destinados a estar juntos", explicación, que iba a presentar esa historia a un concurso, pero con otros nombres. Pero al final no la voy a presentar así que volveré a subirla de nuevo en cuanto tenga tiempo, que esa eran muchos capítulos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	8. 7º Pesadilla

**7º- Pesadilla**

Rosalie volvió del centro comercial con Renesmee y un montón de bolsas, en ellas había una cantidad de ropa enorme para Renesmee y Bella, además de que la niña parecía otra completamente distinta, su pelo tenía unos rizos bien definidos, brillaban más y aunque eran del mismo color de antes, al brillar parecía otro color. Habían cortado un poco el pelo, en lugar de llegar a la altura de la cintura, llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y lucía un hermoso vestido rosa con sus zapatos a juego.

-¡Mami, mira todo lo que me ha comprado la tía Rosalie!- Sonrió Renesmee entrando en el salón.

-¿Todo eso?- Se espantó al ver todas esas bolsas- Son demasiada cosas, yo no puedo pagar eso.

-¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré pagar algo de lo que hay aquí?- Rosalie la miró sonriendo- De eso nada, sois nuestras protegidas y a nosotros nos sobra el dinero.

-Pero es que son demasiadas cosas.

-No te quejes, que si no hubiera sido porque tu hija me lo impidió, habría muchas más- Bufó Rosalie.

Bella no se quejó de nuevo, agradeció a su hija que no dejara que fueran más, odiaba que se gastaran tanto dinero en ella, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Rosalie llevó las bolsas a cada una de las habitaciones y se puso a cambiar el aspecto de Bella.

Al cabo de unas horas, Bella estaba totalmente irreconocible, su cabello estaba ondulado, de un color castaño oscuro, su rostro tenía más color, y su ropa era de un estilo que ella nunca había llevado, falda y camisa de seda, con unas sandalias planas plateadas.

Esme y Emmet admiraron lo maravillosa que estaba en cuanto llegaron de trabajar, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara muchísimo. Carlisle también la admiró cuando la vio a la hora de la cena, y Renesmee estaba fascinada con el cambio de su madre.

-Mami, hacía muchos años que no te ponías tan guapa- Sonrió la niña- Así estás mucho mejor.

-Gracias cariño- Bella le acarició la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Es necesario todo esto? No estoy acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de ropa y me siento un poco incómoda.

-Es importante que cambies tus costumbres, todo lo que pueda despistarle si viene es importante- Le aseguró Emmet- No te preocupes, es solo ropa.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Hola a todos!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward entrando en la casa- ¿Qué hay para ce...- Se quedó mudo al ver el aspecto de Bella-...nar?- Abrió la boca de manera desobirtada.

-Edward, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas- Le regañó Esme.

-Si... Lo siento...- Reaccionó a duras penas, caminó hasta su asiento, junto al de Bella y se sentó sin poder dejar de mirarla- Estás preciosa...

-Gracias- Bella se sonrojó más todavía y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Cenaron y se rieron todos juntos, disfrutando de una velada agradable, después Esme y Rosalie subieron a los tres niños a sus habitaciones mientras Edward llevaba en brazos a Bella a su dormitorio y Carlisle y Emmet recogían la mesa.

Edward dejó en su cama a Bella, besó su frente y se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama mirándola durante unos minutos.

-Edward, ¿no te molesta tener que hacerte pasar por mi marido?

-Claro que no- Sonrió él- Estoy encantado.

-Pero, ¿y si aparece una chica de la que te enamores perdidamente? ¿Entonces que haremos?

-Dudo que eso ocurra, mi corazón está a buen recaudo, pero si eso ocurre, ella tendrá que entender que para mi es importante ayudaros- Le acarició la mejilla- No pienses esas cosas, no debes preocuparte por nada, intenta relajarte y duerme.

Edward salió de la habitación y la dejó allí, intentando dormir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice estaba tumbada en la cama junto a Jasper, él dormía plácidamente, pero ella tenía la mente en otro sitio, no hacía más que darle vueltas a la situación, hacía días que lo sabía y no se había atrevido a decirle nada a Jasper.

Se levantó y caminó por la habitación, nerviosa por toda la situación, si Jasper no estaba de acuerdo no podría soportarlo porque significaría que entre ellos se acabaría todo, pero también sabía lo mucho que él la quería.

Alice se apoyó en el marco del enorme ventanal por el que se veía toda Seatle, suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Soy una cobarde- Se le escapó una lágrima- Una maldita cobarde.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Alice notó los brazos de Jasper alrededor de su cintura- No eres ninguna cobarde.

-Si lo soy, no hago más que huir de mis problemas, y me da miedo enfrentarlos.

-¿Te refieres a él?- Jasper la apretó más contra él- Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te hizo, y no es de cobardes no querer volver a verlo.

-Pero si el salir de mi propia casa por no hacerlo- Las lágrimas caían sin parar- Además, él no es al único que estoy evitando.

-¿A quien más evitas?- Jasper la giró para mirarla a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se apartó y bajó la mirada.

-A ti- Jasper se quedó descolocado.

-¿Me estás evitando?- Ella asintió- Cariño, ¿he hecho algo para incomodarte? Sabes que no debes temer nada de mi.

-No has hecho nada Jasper, al menos nada malo- Alice se giró a mirarlo y con el torrente de lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, haciendo que a Jasper se le partiera el corazón por ser el causante de su sufrimiento, Alice se armó de valor- Estoy esperando un niño.

-Oh...- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Oh?- Alice se puso nerviosa- ¿No lo quieres?

-No es eso, claro que lo quiero- Jasper se puso nervioso- Pero, no se, yo habría esperado un poco más.

-¿Esperado más? Jasper, esto no ha sido planeado, simplemente a sucedido- Alice se sentía a morir- Yo lo quiero, y si no estás conforme con esto, hay tienes la maldita puerta para irte.

-No he dicho eso- Jasper suspiró, se frotó la frente- No voy a abandonarte- Se pasó la mano por sus rizos con nerviosismo y la miró- Solo digo que no me parece el mejor momento.

-Siento que pienses así- Alice se sentó en la cama- Pero yo creo que ha sido en el mejor momento, cuando más lo necesitábamos- Jasper se sentó a su lado cabizbajo- Necesitamos algo que nos ayude a olvidar el pasado, yo necesito sentir que hay algo que nos une más que nada y que pase lo que pase, siempre nos mantendrá unidos.

-Creía que el hecho de que te quisiera ya decía eso- Jasper apoyó su rostro en sus manos y suspiró con desesperación- Alice, seguiremos adelante con esto, porque es lo que tú quieres, solo intento ser sincero contigo, no quiero que te pille por sorpresa si en algún momento pierdo la paciencia y digo algo al respecto.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, de verdad- Alice se acercó a él- Pero entiende que para mi es importante.

-Lo entiendo Alice, por eso digo que seguiremos adelante, pero dame tiempo. Ahora duerme, mañana salimos hacia Forks- Jasper se levantó y se tumbó en su lado de la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y no volvió a decir nada en toda la noche, dejando a Alice sola en un silencio que la aterraba, temiendo que su marido se alejara de ella por querer tener a su hijo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de misterio cuando escuchó los gritos de Bella desde su habitación, eran desesperados y dolorosos. Él corrió hasta la habitación, al entrar la encontró revolviéndose en la cama mientras gritaba. Corrió a su lado y la zarandeó con cuidado.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta!- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Edward...- Lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar- ¡Tengo miedo!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Esme desde la puerta con todos los demás tras ella.

-Una pesadilla- Respondió Edward frotándole la espalda a Bella- Yo me encargo de ella- Los demás asintieron y se alejaron de la puerta- Calma Bella, era solo una pesadilla, un sueño, no era real.

-Parecía tan real...- Se apretó más contra Edward- No me sueltes.

-Claro que no- Besó sus cabellos- ¿Quieres contarme que era lo que soñabas?

-Es que...- Se apartó un poco de él- Soñé que James me encontraba.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra, te lo prometo- Acarició su mejilla- Intenta dormir, no te va a ocurrir nada.

-Perdón- Se escuchó la voz de Esme desde la puerta- Renesmee está llorando preocupada por ti Bella.

-Pobrecilla, se habrá asustado con los gritos- Edward le hizo una seña para que la entrara- Os dejaré solas- Edward salió de la habitación con Esme, dándoles intimidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ha sido una pesadilla, ha soñado que su marido la encontraba- Le explicó- Es normal que tenga esos sueños, pero si se altera tanto podría provocarle algo a su embarazo.

-Esperemos que no se repita.

Mientras, en la habitación, Renesmee se había tumbado junto a su madre y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mami, no tengas miedo- Le susurraba al oído mientras Bella le acariciaba el cabello- Aquí estaremos bien, Edward nos cuidará- Bella sonrió al escucharla hablar así de él- Y el resto de los Cullen lo ayudarán.

-¿Te gustan los Cullen?

-Mucho- Le respondió sonriente- Son muy buenos, el que más me gusta es Edward, me gusta que tenga que hacer de mi papá- Apoyó su cabecita en la barriga de su madre- Hermanito, pórtate bien con mamá, ella tiene que descansar- Volvió a tumbarse junto a su madre y ambas se quedaron dormidas.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**En el próximo capítulo veréis como Edward y Bella se hacen pasar por pareja. Prometido.**

**¿Qué le sucede a Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que superar Alice?**

**En el próximo capítulo también veréis un poco de James, que espero que os resulte interesante.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo mucho, el próximo lo subiré el domingo si me da tiempo a acabarlo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo, y gracias por tantísimos reviews  
**


	9. 8º La tapadera

**8º- La tapadera**

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, alguien llamó a la puerta, James ignoró por completo a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, solo podía pensar en que había perdido lo que más quería y solo por su temperamento.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y de inmediato supo quien era, solo había una persona que tuviera su llave a parte de Bella.

-¡Largate Laurent!- Dijo borracho.

-Pero amigo, ¿que te ha sucedido?- Laurent se agachó a su lado- Y esto está hecho un asco... ¿Como has permitido que tu mujer descuide tanto tu casa?

-¡Cállate!- Gritó intentando golpearle desde el suelo- ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Mía? Oh, no amigo, yo no he tirado nada de esto.

-¡Por tu culpa Bella se ha ido con Renesmee y me ha denunciado!- Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a lo que más quería en este mundo! ¡Todo ha ido mal desde que te conocí!

-James, estás confuso por el alcohol, ella no ha podido dejarte y tú estás desvariando.

-¡SE HA IDO! ¡ME HA ABANDONADO!

-Eso demuestra que es una puta de mierda y que...- Un puñetazo acalló la frase de Laurent.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma!- James cayó al suelo por el mareo del alcohol.

-Veo que no me necesitas- Dijo Laurent frotándose la cara- Pues te voy a dejar algo de despedida- Sacó una jeringuilla y le inyectó lo que había dentro- Verás como luego te sientes mucho mejor- Guardó la jeringuilla y le pegó un puñetazo- Y para que lo sepas, querido amigo, yo no tengo la culpa, la tienes tú por no impedir que esto sucediera. Yo solo te di consejos de como tratar a tu mujer para que te obedeciera- Rió Laurent- Cuando lo hayas pensado mejor llámame.

Se giró hacia la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué me has inyectado?

-Algo que hará que tu vida vaya por el camino que debe y no dejes que una estúpida mujer destroce tu vida- Laurent sonrió de nuevo mirándole- Eres mi amigo, no puedo permitir que te sucedan estas cosas.

Se alejó de allí y se marchó, dejando a James tirado en el suelo de la casa, llorando y nervioso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Renesmee caminaba contenta por las calles de Forks, iba de la mano de Edward, con Jacob y Seth agarrados de las manos de Esme, los cinco se dirigían al colegio, era el primer día de clase de Renesmee y Edward tenía que hacer su papel de padre antes de irse al hospital.

Llegaron a la puerta y Esme se adentró con los dos chicos, dejando a Renesmee con Edward delante de la puerta del director.

-Señor Cullen, puede pasar- Le informó la secretaria.

Edward cogió a Renesmee y los dos entraron en el despacho, Edward sentó a Renesmee en una de las sillas y él se sentó en la de al lado.

-Buenos días, soy Eleazar Denali, director de este centro.

-Buenos días- Le respondió Edward- Soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Renesmee.

-Se quien es usted, y pensaba que era soltero.

-Me casé hace ocho meses, en el extranjero, Renesmee es hija de un matrimonio anterior de mi esposa- Estaba tan seguro de si mismo que la mentira sonó muy convincente-Mi mujer está embarazada y el embarazo corré serio peligro, por eso se han mudado así de improviso, íbamos a esperar a navidad para que vinieran pero las circunstancias no han sido propicias.

-Entiendo- El director apuntó algo en el expediente de Renesmee- Espero que no le incomode que hablemos de estas cosas, pero debo saber todo lo que pueda influir en el comportamiento de la niña.

-No se preocupe- Edward cogió la mano de Renesmee- Responderemos a todas sus preguntas, ¿verdad cariño?

-Claro que si papá.

El director les hizo muchas preguntas personales, tomando nota de todo, pero tanto Edward como Renesmee respondieron sin vacilar, haciendo que se creyera todo lo que decían. Después les enseñó las instalaciones y por último fueron a la clase de Renesmee.

-Tanya, sal por favor- Le pidió el director a la profesora. Salió una chica alta, delgada, morena, de tez pálida y muy hermosa- Este es...

-Edward Cullen- Acabo ella la frase- Papá, fuimos juntos al instituto- Sonrió. Ella era la hija del director- Hacía mucho que no te veía, pero si he escuchado maravillas de tus habilidades como médico.

-Gracias.

-Tanya, el señor Cullen ha traído a su hija a clase, hoy es su primer día y le toca en tu aula- Explicó al ver como ella ignoraba a la niña y a él mismo.

-Bien, no te preocupes papá, ya me hago cargo yo- El director se despidió de ellos y volvió a su despacho- Así que tú eres la hija de Edward- Renesmee asintió- Es un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también- Sonrió ella.

-¿Por que no vas entrando y dejando tus libros en la primera mesa? Esa está vacía, ahora mismo entro yo- Renesmee asintió, besó la mejilla de Edward y se adentró en el aula- ¿De quien es esa niña? Tú no tienes hijos.

-Es la hija de mi mujer, de un matrimonio anterior- Sonrió Edward con inocencia- Nos casamos hace ocho meses, pero por su trabajo no pudo mudarse directamente conmigo, ahora que se que el embarazo de ella corre peligro me he asegurado de que las dos vinieran hasta aquí para tratarlas con los mejores medios.

-Te has casado...- Tanya parecía decepcionada- Es una pena, creí que nosotros podríamos quedar alguna vez- Se insinuaba un poco, pero Edward la frenó al instante.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo, mi mujer, mi hija y mi hijo aun no nato son lo más importante para mi.

-Si, lo entiendo- Tanya sonrió decepcionada- Bueno, debo entrar, ¿vendrás a por la niña luego?

-Si puedo si, depende de como esté mi mujer- Edward se frotó la nuca algo incómodo- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que seguías viviendo en Alaska.

-No, mis padres se separaron y vinimos aquí hace poco, yo no podría abandonar a mi padre- Sonrió- Bueno, debo entrar en clase, ¿te veré luego entonces? Tenemos que salir a tomar algo al final de clase.

-No creo que pueda.

Edward no se despidió de ella, estaba un poco irritado por el descaro de Tanya, claro que se acordaba de ella, era la chica que se acostaba con todo el equipo de fútbol del instituto para que le hicieran caso, era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y la chica que le hizo la vida imposible a su hermana Alice todo lo que duró la secundaria y el bachiller cuando aun vivían en Alaska. Aun recordaba como intentaba ligar con él y como se enfadaba cuando él la rechazaba, suspiró al pensar que debía tratar con ella por ser la tutora de Renesmee.

Después de la visita al colegio fue directo al hospital, Carlisle se había llevado a Bella hasta allí para hacerle una ecografía y ver como iba todo. Aunque solo hacía dos días que se habían ido de allí, Carlisle no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Entró en el despacho de su padre y esperó hasta que él entró con Bella en una silla de ruedas, ella estaba sonriente, parecía contenta.

-Tenemos buenas noticias- Carlisle también sonrió- La tensión de Bella se está regulando y parece que el niño se mueve menos, está menos inquieto- Miró a Bella- Si sigue así la cosa, podemos tener esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso es magnífico- Edward también sonrió.

-Si, estoy tan contenta...

-Pero Bella- Le avisó Carlisle- Eso no quiere decir que no haya peligro, debes permanecer calmada, cualquier cambio de presión puede deshacer lo que hemos conseguido en tan solo dos días- Bella asintió- No quiero asustarte, solo quiero que seas consciente de las cosas, aun estás de seis meses, nos quedan tres más para que el niño nazca, debemos ir con mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió ampliamente- Me portaré bien.

-Eso espero- Le acarició la mejilla- Ahora hablemos, aunque a ti te verán poco porque estarás casi siempre en la casa, por si acaso debes saber la versión exacta de lo que estamos diciendo, la tapadera debe ser igual para todos.

-De acuerdo.

-La versión oficial es que Edward se marchó hace nueve meses al extranjero por cosas de trabajo, allí te conoció, os casasteis en secreto al mes de conoceros y te quedaste embarazada el mismo mes que Edward debía volver. Renesmee es hija tuya, de un matrimonio anterior. Las dos debíais esperar para viajar porque tu trabajo te lo impedía, pero cuando le dijiste a Edward que tu embarazo estaba teniendo complicaciones, él fue a por vosotras y os trasladó de inmediato.

-¿Y la gente que me conoce? ¿Qué hago si me reconocen?

-Tu padre se está encargando de hablar con ellos, les está contando la situación real, de momento están dispuestos a colaborar todos con los que ha hablado- Carlisle estaba muy satisfecho de como estaban saliendo las cosas.

-¿Y en el hospital está todo organizado?

-Más o menos- Ahí se puso serio- He hablado con el director del hospital, el señor Vulturi estaba de acuerdo con cambiar tu ficha para que pusiera que estás casado y que los empleados no sospechen, pero hay empleados que no se fían del todo, que te creen imposible de hacer algo así.

-No me lo digas, ¿son Paul, Embry y Sam?

-Los mismos, entre otros.

-Genial- Suspiró Edward- Ahora los tendré detrás de mi todo el día preguntándome cosas para ver si es verdad o no.

-¿Por que no se lo creen?

-Edward es demasiado formal para hacer una locura como es casarse al mes de conocerse y lejos de su familia- Le explicó Carlisle.

-Y no son los únicos de los que debo preocuparme- Edward se tensó- ¿Te acuerdas de Tanya?- Carlisle asintió- Es la tutora de Renesmee y la hija del director- Carlisle se puso serio- Ha intentado tirarme los trastos nada más llegar, a pesar de toda la historia.

-Esa chica no cambiará nunca- Suspiró Carlisle intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- Bueno, yo debo trabajar, hoy me toca turno de veinticuatro horas. Podríais salir y dar un paseo, Bella necesita que le de un poco el aire, aunque vaya en silla de ruedas.

-Si, por favor.

Edward la sacó de allí y la llevó por los pasillos, estaban apunto de llegar a la puerta cuando tres voces le hicieron parar, rígido como una tabla.

-¡Cullen! Contigo queríamos hablar.

-¿Qué queréis?- Edward tapó el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo, para evitar que la vieran y dijeran algún comentario.

-Nos han dicho que te has casado en secreto- Se burló Sam- ¿Por que cuentas mentiras tan gordas?

-Eso, tú eres tan formal que ninguna chica quiere tener relaciones serias contigo- Se mofó Paul.

-¿Que tramas Cullen?

-No tramo nada, lo que sucede es...

-Cariño- Le interrumpió Bella, cogiendo su mano desde la silla de ruedas- No me siento bien- Edward se agachó a su lado, ignorando a los tres doctores que los miraban boquiabiertos- ¿Podemos salir? Necesito que me de el aire.

-Claro que si, mi niña- Edward se dispuso a levantarse, pero Bella le cogió del cuello de la camisa y plantó sus labios sobre los de Edward.

-Gracias- Dijo al separarse de él, sonriente. Entonces miró a los tres médicos- ¿Quienes son?

-Eh... Esto... Unos compañeros de trabajo...- Edward estaba desconcertado por el beso- Sam, Paul, Embry, esta es mi mujer, Bella.

-Es un placer señora- Se apresuró a decir Paul.

-Si, eso- Embry estaba tan descolocado como su amigo.

-Si nos disculpáis, mi mujer necesita aire- Edward empujó la silla hacia la puerta.

-Esto, Cullen- Lo llamó Sam- Lamento lo que he dicho antes.

Edward sacó a Bella del hospital y la llevó por el camino hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, una vez se pararon ahí, Bella empezó a reír.

-¿Has visto que cara han puesto cuando te he besado?- Bella reía con ganas, sin darle importancia al beso, pero Edward estaba como ido, ese beso había significado más de lo que el pensaba.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, se que dije que lo subiría ayer, pero tuve un problema con el coche y no pude terminarlo, lo siento.**

**El siguiente lo tendré en unos días, o al menos eso espero.**

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia, la verdad es que me está costando menos de lo que pensaba escribirla, pero solo llevo 8 capítulos, esto se volverá más complicado por momentos.**

**En el próximo capítulo pondré algo de Alice y Jasper, algo más de James y como prometí el Edward POV. Así que ser buenos y dejad reviews, aunque no lo creais, eso me anima y me hace inspirarme.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.  
**


	10. 9º Revelación de sentimientos

**9º- Revelación de sentimientos**

James se levantó un poco mareado, producto de la droga que le había inyectado Laurent, se encaminó hacia el piso superior, miró el cuarto de Renesmee, a él le parecía que estaba dando vueltas del mareo. Como pudo se encaminó a la cama y se sentó en ella, se tumbó sobre la cama y al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada notó algo debajo. Al meter la mano encontró un pequeño cuaderno color rosa, intentó leerlo pero lo veía borroso, apoyado en la pared fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, se sentó en la taza del váter y abrió el cuaderno.

"_Querido diario,_

_hoy es la primera vez que escribo, pero necesito hacer algo para desahogarme, para soportar lo que oigo al otro lado de mi puerta._

_Papá ha vuelto borracho, como todos los días desde hace dos años, mamá lo justifica diciendo que tiene un trabajo duro y se pone irritable, pero eso no es una excusa, ¿por que papá hace eso? ¿ Por que le hace daño a mamá?"_

James leyó detenidamente ese párrafo, asimilando el dolor en las palabras de su hija. Adelantó unas cuantas hojas y volvió a leer.

"_Querido diario,_

_hoy mamá me ha dado una noticia magnífica, voy a tener un hermanito o puede que sea una hermanita, es una gran alegría, pero papá ha vuelto a fastidiar el momento, le ha dicho a mamá, y cito textualmente, zorra de mierda ¿como te atreves a quedarte embarazada sin mi permiso?_

_¿Acaso no puede ver mi padre lo importante que es? ¿No ve que mamá hace todo por tenerlo contento?_

_Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y ni siquiera puedo celebrarlo porque si me voy con la tía Ángela a celebrarlo con mis amigos, mi padre le pegará más fuerte._

_Le odio, le odio con toda mi alma."_

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, sintiéndose culpable por el daño que le había causado a su hija, tanto daño que había llegado a odiarle. Pasó la página y leyó el día del cumpleaños de Renesmee.

"_Querido diario,_

_hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida... ¿Qué por que? Mi padre, el estúpido de mi padre siempre tiene la culpa de todo._

_Mamá me había hecho una tarta preciosa de cumpleaños, intentando compensar el no poder irme con mis amigos por quedarme con ella. Pero él ha llegado antes de lo normal, ha visto la tarta y se la ha estampado en la cara a mamá, haciendo que casi se atragante con ella, y a mi... A mi me a cogido del pelo, casi me lo arranca, me ha abofeteado y me ha lanzado contra el sofá, mamá se ha interpuesto entre él y yo..._

_Ella no sabe que lo entiendo, porque solo tengo 8 años, se supone que yo solo debería pensar en jugar y en los dibujos de la tele, pero a mis ocho años soy muy consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, y mi madre no sabe que entiendo que si no hubiera parado a mi padre esta tarde, si no se hubiera interpuesto, seguramente me habría violado..._

_Mi madre es la persona que más quiero en el mundo, haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso sería capaz de enfrentarme a mi odiado padre por ella._

_Cada día lo detesto más."_

James apretó el cuaderno, él no recordaba las cosas así, recordaba fragmentos, sabía que golpeaba a Bella y le hacía daño, que se lo hacía pasar mal, pero no recordaba haber dañado nunca a Renesmee físicamente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Adelantó el diario hasta las últimas páginas.

"_James ha vuelto como siempre, mamá tiene mal aspecto, y eso que James la trata algo menos duramente desde que sabemos que el bebé va a ser un niño. Tengo miedo, si mamá sufre algún inconveniente tendré que quedarme con él, y eso es lo último que quiero._

_Mamá dice que pronto encontrará la forma de que esto acabe, la tía Ángela ha estado hablando con ella, mamá no me cuenta de que hablan, pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea nos ayudará a escapar de él._

_Mamá no sabe que lloro cada noche cuando escucho sus gritos, no sabe que cada vez que oigo un golpe procedente de su habitación crece mi odio por James._

_Mi madre es una heroína, sufre todos los golpes que le da para que no los reciba yo..._

_Espero que pronto nos marchemos de aquí, quiero olvidarle, quiero irme con mi madre y vivir tranquila, quiero que se muera y se lo coman los gusanos... Quiero una vida normal."_

James apretó el cuaderno con rabia, haciendo que se arrugaran las hojas y se arrancaran del muelle, se puso rojo de la ira, lanzó el cuaderno contra el cristal haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos. Se miró en los restos del suelo, se vio y una imagen de Bella y Renesmee alejándose de él apareció a su lado.

-Os encontraré... ¡Os encontraré! ¡Lo juro!- Se levantó y caminó veloz hacia la puerta de la calle- Se quien tiene la culpa de esto.

Salió a la calle, debía buscar a Laurent, pedirle ayuda, debía ir por la persona culpable de que Bella y Renesmee se hubieran ido antes de ir a buscarlas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jasper condujo en silencio todo el camino hacia Forks, Alice no había abierto la boca para decir nada, algo muy raro en ella, estaba contemplando el paisaje desde el asiento del copiloto. Jasper se sentía un poco raro con la situación, quería decirle algo a su mujer, algo que la animara, pero sabía que por muchas cosas que le dijera, ninguna serviría, la única que haría que Alice recuperara la sonrisa no podía decirla.

Alice no comprendía sus motivos para no querer un niño en esos momentos, y realmente, él tampoco los llegaba a entender del todo. Pero tener un niño no entraba en sus planes, su carrera empezaba a despegar, su nombre como psicólogo estaba subiendo entre los demás e incluso estaba a mitad de escribir un libro de psicología. No podía tener un niño en esos momentos, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo y Alice no era capaz de verlo.

Alice estaba preocupada, si Jasper no quería al bebé como había manifestado, sería el fin de su matrimonio, ella no iba a deshacerse de aquel tesoro que para ella era tan valioso, por nada del mundo lo haría, y si Jasper no quería tenerlo debería elegir entre ella y el pequeño o lo que fuera que lo estuviera haciendo negarse.

-Alice, ¿no quieres hablar de nada?

-No, no tengo ganas- Dijo sin mirarle y sin apenas prestarle atención.

-Seguro que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar.

-Nada que para ti sea importante.

-Ya veo- Jasper suspiró- ¿El bebé es lo único que te importa?

-Ahora mismo si- Alice lo miró por primera vez en todo el día- Y para ti también debería serlo, es tu hijo.

-Ya te dije lo que pensaba al respecto Alice, yo te quiero muchísimo, pero un niño no es lo que más necesitamos en este momento.

-Para mi si lo es Jasper- Alice contuvo las lágrimas- Este niño es un milagro que nos manda el cielo para superar lo que ocurrió con Mike Newton.

-Creía que ya lo estábamos superando, que yo te estaba ayudando a superarlo.

-Y lo haces, pero...

-Pero no es suficiente por lo que se ve- Le cortó- Por lo visto era indispensable el bebé para poder superarlo.

-No es eso Jasper- Alice notó como su voz se quebraba- Si no hubiera ocurrido seguiría como hasta ahora, tu ayuda ha sido lo mejor que he tenido. Pero en el momento que me enteré de que llevaba un bebé dentro, en el momento en el que supe que NUESTRO hijo crecía en mi interior, en ese momento supe que era lo que más falta nos hacía.

-¡A mi no me hace ninguna falta!- Jasper paró el coche en el arcén y miró a Alice fijamente- Ahora tengo un trabajo en el que puedo ascender, un trabajo que me gusta y en el que invierto muchas horas, salvo las que estoy contigo ayudándote y queriéndote. Ese niño solo complicará más las cosas- Las lágrimas de Alice salieron sin control al escuchar lo que decía Jasper, el la vio e intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella la apartó de inmediato- Alice, intenta entenderlo- Ella sollozó y se giró de nuevo hacia el cristal, llorando de dolor- Lo tendremos- Alice no se giró- Lo tendremos porque es lo que tu quieres, solo quiero que lo recuerdes.

Alice se acurrucó en su asiento mientras continuaban el viaje, las cosas estaban apunto de cambiar de una forma que no le gustaba nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella reía a carcajada limpia por la reacción que habían tenido mis tres compañeros de trabajo, y yo quería reírme con ella, de verdad que quería, pero no podía, ese beso a mi no me había producido ninguna gracia, había hecho que mi estómago se contrajera y se me cortara la respiración. Ella vio que no me reía y se preocupó.

-¿Te ha molestado que te besara?- Me miró, estaba tan encantadora preocupada- ¡Lo lamento! Debí pensar otra cosa, no tuve en cuenta si tu querías o no, lo siento mucho...

-Bella, cálmate, no pasa nada- Respondí rápido, antes de que le diera algo- No me ha molestado, simplemente no me lo esperaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no te preocupes- Le cogí la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda- Es... Es... Es lógico que un matrimonio se bese de vez en cuando.

-Lo se, pero debí tener en cuenta tu opinión.

-No te preocupes, esto es solo una tapadera, no significa nada.

Quise creerme lo que acababa de decir, por el bien de los dos, deseaba que eso fuera cierto, pero por desgracia para mi, no estaba tan seguro de que cuando todo esto acabara mis sentimientos no fueran de amor y adoración por ella.

La invité a comer algo, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, pero al verla sonreír se me quitaba el aliento, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que me deslumbraba. En más de una ocasión me pilló embobado mirándola, y como pude disimulé, pero realmente me estaba prendando locamente de ella.

Llegó la hora de recoger a Renesmee y pensé que estaría bien llevarla y que se relacionara un poco, había estado dos días encerrada en casa y era bueno que la gente empezara a familiarizarse con ella como mi esposa y a Renesmee como mi hija.

Llegamos a la puerta del colegio, montones de niños salían despavoridos hacia sus padres, contentos de acabar el horario de clase. Mi madre apareció a los pocos minutos junto a nosotros.

-¿Habéis venido a por Renesmee?- Nos sonrió y asentimos- Genial, así volveremos juntos a casa.

Jacob y Seth salieron primero, corriendo hacia su abuela, y se sorprendieron de encontrarnos a Bella y a mi en la puerta. Mamá les recordó en bajito la situación de Renesmee, ellos le habían cogido mucho cariño y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

-¡EDDY!- Se escuchó una voz estruendosa acercándose a nosotros. Tanya llegó con Renesmee- ¡Aquí te traigo a Nessy!- Bella miró a Tanya con odio cuando escuchó ese nombre. Tanya miró a su alrededor y vio que yo no estaba solo- Hola, soy Tanya Denali, la tutora de Nessy- Bella volvió a acribillarla con la mirada- ¿Han venido a por los niños?

-Así es- Respondió mi madre, intentando mostrar una sonrisa para nada sincera sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¡Genial! Así Eddy podrá venir conmigo un ratito- Se colgó de mi brazos.

-Tanya, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado- Me solté de ella de inmediato- Ya te he dicho antes que no sería posible.

-¿Por qué no? Si ella se lleva a los niños...

-Estoy felizmente casado con Bella- La señalé y le dediqué una sonrisa- Así que si no te importa, nos marcharemos a casa.

-Venga- Suplicó volviendo a cogerse de mi brazo- Seguro que ha ella no le importa que te vengas conmigo.

Miré a Bella, pidiéndole ayuda, no soportaba a esa chica, pero era un caballero. Bella lo entendió en el acto, y se dispuso a ayudarme.

-Me importa- Giró su silla de ruedas- Suelte a mi marido de inmediato- Tanya no quería soltarse, pero yo moví el brazo y al final se soltó- Y recuerde que es profesora de menores, compórtese delante de ellos- Señaló a Renesmee, Jacob y Seth.

-No tolero que una doña nadie me de lecciones de comportamiento- Se giró ofendida- Otro día quedaremos Eddy.

Tanya se alejó de nosotros y yo suspiré aliviado. Nos marchamos a casa a casa y por el camino le conté a Bella quien era Tanya, porque la conocía y lo que pensaba de ella. Renesmee también le había cogido manía, por lo que contó, se había pasado gran parte de la clase soportando las preguntas de Tanya sobre mi. Me alegré al saber que la pequeña se había inventado más de la mitad, no quería que esa mujer supiera cosas de mi.

Cuando llegamos, Emmet había preparado la comida, algo muy raro en él. Mi madre se apresuró a entrar, preocupada por que la comida fuera comestible y no un veneno mortal.

-¿A que se debe que hoy seas el chef?

-¿No lo sabes?- Sonrió ampliamente- Alice y Jasper llegarán en unos diez minutos.

-¿No venían en una semana?

-Adelantaron el viaje- Emmet volvió a sonreír- Y además, me apetecía cocinar para mi cuñada ficticia y mi sobrina de pega- Rió con ganas.

Senté a Bella en el sofá y me puse a su lado, ella me cogió la mano con cariño y me sonrió, parecía feliz, parecía tranquila y relajada, y eso para mi era como conseguir el mundo.

**Siento el retraso, he tenido un pequeño problema con el capítulo, pero ahora ya está solucionado y tengo este y el siguiente escritos. No tardaré en subir el siguiente.**

**¿Qué os parece la actitud de James? ¿Y la de Jasper? ¿Tanya os cae tan mal como a mi?**

**Espero con gran ansia vuestros reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	11. 10º Dolor y venganza

**10º- Dolor y venganza**

El coche paró frente a la mansión Cullen, Alice abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo hacia el interior, buscando los brazos de su madre. En cuanto la encontró se puso a llorar, abrazándola con fuerza, descargando toda la tristeza que sentía.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?

-Mamá- Ella lloraba ante la mirada de desconcierto de Emmet, Edward y Bella- Es que Jasper...

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Emmet se envaró, vio como Jasper entraba cabizbajo y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo enfrentó- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?

-Suéltalo Emmet- Le pidió Alice- No ha hecho nada, al menos no a propósito.

-Alice, ¿puedes explicarnos que sucede?- Le pidió Esme sentándola en el sofá frente a Bella.

-Estoy embarazada- Todos sonrieron, y cuando iban a darle la enhorabuena Alice los interrumpió- Jasper no quiere tenerlo.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Se giraron todos a mirar a Jasper, que continuaba cabizbajo.

-Iré a subir el equipaje.

Jasper desapareció escaleras arriba, con todas las maletas que habían traído, Emmet estaba muy desconcertado, eso no se lo había esperado. Edward miraba a su hermana, viendo como se desmoronaba ante la actitud de su marido. Esme abrazaba a Alice, intentando consolarla sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Por qué no quiere tenerlo?- Preguntó Bella extrañada de ese comportamiento.

-Por su carrera.

-¿Por su carrera?- Emmet golpeó la pared- Y yo que creí que era un buen tío.

-Lo es Emmet- Alice secó un poco sus lágrimas- No me ha impedido tenerlo, pero si no lo quiere no creo ser capaz de soportarlo.

-Cálmate Alice, intenta relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a cenar y después te irás a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Esme mandó a todos a la mesa, Alice se sentó junto a su madre y a su hermano Emmet, Rosalie bajó poco después con los tres niños.

-¡Tía Alice!- Gritaron los gemelos abrazándola- ¡Por fin has vuelto!

-Claro que si, os echaba mucho de menos, pequeños monstruitos.

-Hola señorira Alice- Le saludó Renesmee.

-Solo Alice pequeña.

Los tres niños se sentaron a comer, Edward sentó a Bella junto a él, Jasper quedó al otro lado de Bella. Carlisle tenía turno de 24 horas y no podía cenar con ellos, así que comenzaron la cena.

-Te veo genial Bella.

-Estoy mejor- Le sonrió- Tu padre me ha dicho que en dos días me he recuperado mucho, aunque no debo moverme yo sola todavía.

-Lo importante es que vayas mejor, verás como todo se arregla muy pronto.

-Estoy segura de ello- Bella no se refería a ella misma, se refería a Alice y Jasper, estaba convencida de que lo arreglarían aunque tardaran en hacerlo.

La cena fue bastante amena, todos reían, incluso Alice, todos menos Jasper, que comía en silencio, mirando su plato e ignorando las conversaciones a su alrededor. Terminó de cenar y subió a su habitación.

Unas horas después, todos estaban acostados, todos menos Alice, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para no subir junto a Jasper, no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse a solas con él. Pero por más que quisiera evitarlo, debía subir y encontrarse con él. Lentamente caminó por las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de su habitación y suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de abrir la puerta.

Una vez se atrevió a entrar, encontró a Jasper sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, con la mirada perdida. Alice lo ignoró y fue al otro lado de la cama, se cambió y se tumbó, sin decirle la más mínima palabra. Jasper la miraba con dolor, pero tampoco dijo nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

James llegó a casa de Laurent haciendo eses, lo que le había inyectado era muy potente, le hacía sentirse en una nube, hacía que su cuerpo se relajara. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia hasta que Laurent abrió.

-Hombre, mira quien está aquí- Lo ayudó a entrar- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Siento lo que te dije, pero Bella no tiene la culpa- Respondió con dificultad- Ella ha sido manipulada por una mujer que se ha hecho pasar por su amiga y antes de emprender la búsqueda de Bella y Renesmee tengo que hacérselo pagar.

-Por fin haces lo necesario para conseguir lo que te pertenece- Sonrió Laurent- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-En realidad, no tenía nada pensado, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Podríamos ir y darle la paliza que se merece, hasta que nos cansemos de zurrarle- Laurent estaba muy excitado con la idea.

-No suena mal- James sonrió también- Oye, ¿que es eso que me has inyectado?

-Heroína, te la he estado suministrando desde que nos conocimos, necesitabas hacer cambios drásticos en tu vida, y como amigo tuyo te ayudé a ello- James no entendió que era lo que quería decir con eso, solo asintió.

Los dos juntos salieron al centro en el que James sabía que había estado Bella, aquel lugar que lo había tomado por idiota, aquel lugar que se había llevado a lo que él más quería. En el interior solo se encontraba una mujer, precisamente la mujer que James estaba buscando.

-Hola Ángela- La saludó cuando entró junto a Laurent, sus ojeras mostraban que estaba mal y su forma de hablar le confirmó a Ángela que estaba drogado.

-James- Susurró al verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a por información. Tú sabes donde está Bella y me vas a decir todo lo que sabes.

-Yo no se de que me hablas, Alice es la que se encargó de Bella, yo no se nada- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?- James le pegó un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Dime donde está!

-No lo se, de verdad que no.

-Es una pena, una chica tan joven y bonita- Laurent le agarró de los pelos y estampó la cara de Ángela contra el mostrador, haciendo que sangrara por una gran brecha en la frente y por la nariz- ¿Por que siempre las más hermosas son las más estúpidas?

-Alice es la que se llevó a Bella, lo juro, yo no la mande a ningún lugar.

-¿Y donde la mando?- Preguntó James acercándose más a ella.

-Con una familia de acogida.

-¿Donde Ángela?- Laurent tiró de su cabello- Queremos saber donde.

-No lo se.

-Está mintiendo- Le dijo a James- ¿Se lo hacemos pagar?- Se sonrieron mutuamente- Voy a divertirme.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando en el día que había pasado, Bella lo había besado y para él eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en lo que llevaba de vida. Pero pensó en la situación de Bella y en todo lo que había pasado.

-No puedo enamorarme de ella, si lo hago sufriré y puede que ella también.

Debía pensar que hacer para olvidar lo que sentía cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la de ella, debía alejarse, ella no estaba en una condición fácil y si él se enamoraba solo complicaría las cosas.

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, se que no es muy largo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, con la oposición, la carrera y el trabajo dispongo de poco, pero prometo ir subiendo capítulos con regularidad aunque sean de esta extensión, ¿os parece bien?**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son muchísimos ^^**

**En uno o dos días tendréis el siguiente, prometido.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 11º Sentimientos conflictivos

**11º- Sentimientos conflictivos**

Bella se despertó muy temprano, su pequeño acababa de darle una patada y no le había dolido, algo extraño en las últimas semanas, sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba la zona donde había sentido el pequeño y leve golpecito. Ella sola se arrastró hasta la silla de ruedas que estaba junto a su cama, se sentó en ella con cuidado y llevó la silla hasta la puerta, la abrió con dificultad y con cuidado salió, no quería despertar a nadie. Quiso ir a la habitación de Renesmee, quería verla dormir, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero vio la puerta de la habitación de Edward abierta, se acercó, queriendo saber si estaba despierto, al entrar se lo encontró plácidamente dormido, abrazado a su almohada. Al verlo de aquella forma, Bella solo pudo sonreír, estaba tan encantador de esa forma.

Sin saber porque, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y después la besó, Edward se movió en la cama, quedando boca arriba y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Bella pensó que se había despertado, pero tras esperar varios minutos a que se moviera o hiciera algo, comprendió que seguía durmiendo. Condujo su silla hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba apunto de salir, su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Bella...- Se escuchó en un leve susurro procedente de la boca de Edward- Bella te amo.

Bella miró a Edward, aun dormido, el miedo se dibujó en su rostro, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y volver a la suya, muy impactada y aterrada por haber escuchado esa frase de los labios de Edward.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, eso no lo tenía previsto, no era lo que ella quería, no era lo que estaba buscando, no podía dejarse engañar de nuevo, James también era encantador con ella cuando se escaparon y se casaron y después se convirtió en un monstruo.

Unos golpecitos en su puerta la devolvieron al mundo real, la cabecita de Renesmee asomó por la puerta y, en cuanto vio a su madre llorando, corrió hasta ella preocupada.

-Mami, ¿que te ocurre mami? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No cariño, estoy bien- Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente- No te preocupes.

-Dime porque lloras- Bella negó, pero Renesmee se sentó en sus piernas, la abrazó y besó repetidas veces su mejilla- Nosotras nunca hemos tenido secretos mami, ¿vas a tenerlos ahora?

-Tienes razón cariño- Besó sus cabellos rizados- Es que tengo miedo.

-¿De papá?

-No, de Edward- Renesmee miró a su madre sin poder creer lo que oía- No me ha hecho daño, aun no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Antes, he escuchado como Edward decía que me amaba mientras dormía- Bella bajó la mirada- Y tengo miedo de que él sea como tu padre.

-Edward no es como papá- Renesmee cogió el rostro de su madre- ¿Verdad que no?

-Tienes razón- Le sonrió a su niña- Es solo que no estoy preparada para estas cosas, aun es pronto para pensar en nada de eso.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta Edward?

-Renesmee, estoy muy agradecida por lo que está haciendo, él y su familia nos han acogido y nos han prestado protección, siempre estaré en deuda con la familia Cullen, y por supuesto que siento un gran afecto hacia Edward, pero...- Miró a los ojos a su hija- Eso es todo cariño, no hay más.

-A mi me gusta mucho Edward- Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre- Creo que sería un papá perfecto, y espero que algún día llegue a ser el mío.

-Me temo cariño que eso no ocurrirá nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca, mamá- Sonrió Renesmee y se quedó con su madre hasta que Carlisle llegó a la habitación para bajarla a desayunar.

Renesmee bajó detrás de ellos, Bella estaba algo distraída, pensativa, apenas contestaba a lo que Carlisle le preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras. La sentó en el sofá y le colocó una bandeja con el desayuno delante, puso la televisión y se llevó a Renesmee a la cocina. Alice bajó poco después y se sentó con Bella.

-¿Como va todo?- Preguntó Bella sonriente.

-No lo se- Alice bajó la mirada- Supongo que igual que ayer.

-Dale tiempo, verás como pronto entiende tus sentimientos.

-Eso espero porque...- Alice se quedó en silencio.

Tanto Bella como ella miraban la televisión con espanto, lo que veían las estaba asustando muchísimo.

"_...No se saben las causas del incendio, pero sabemos que ha habido una víctima mortal, la señorita Ángela Weber, empleada del centro, estaba dentro cuando se inició._

_Este centro de ayuda a mujeres maltratadas lleva abierto casi cinco años gracias a la ayuda intachable de Alice Cullen y de la víctima del incendio._

_Hay testigos que dicen haber visto rondando por aquí a dos hombres, uno era de color, con rastas en la cabeza, delgado y musculoso, el otro era rubio, de pelo largo, delgado y pálido. Esos dos hombres podrían ser los causantes del incendio y de la muerte de la señorita Weber..."_

Bella empezó a gritar al escuchar eso, ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, empezó a patalear, intentando levantarse del sofá sin conseguirlo, Alice se apresuró a abrazarla, sabiendo también quienes habían hecho aquello. Carlisle corrió hasta el salón y al ver a Bella en aquel estado se alarmó, cogió un pequeño calmante de su botiquín y se lo inyectó, Bella se quedó dormida de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Edward con cara de terror tras ellos, al final de las escaleras- ¿Por que gritaba así?

Alice les contó lo que habían visto en las noticias y lo que ellas creían que había ocurrido, Carlisle llamó a Charlie de inmediato para que fuera hasta la casa, debían hablar con él de inmediato, Edward cogió una manta y envolvió a Bella con ella, se sentó en el sofá y sentó a Bella en sus piernas, acariciando su espalda.

-No la alejes de ti Edward- Le dijo Alice mirándolo con adoración- Lo que sientes por ella no es malo.

-¿De que hablas Alice?

-Lo sabes muy bien, se te nota por como la acaricias y como te comportas cuando estás a su lado- Besó la mejilla de su hermano- Ella solo necesita tiempo, dale unos meses para recuperarse, pero no la alejes de ti, te necesita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Alice- Edward le dio una sonrisa- Y aplícate tu propio consejo hermanita- Alice bajó la mirada- Jasper te quiere, lo sabes, solo necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Alice subió de nuevo a su habitación, donde Jasper aun dormía, y se quedó mirando por la ventana un buen rato.

Los niños no salieron de la cocina, Esme se lo había impedido, Renesmee se puso a llorar en cuanto se quedó sola con los dos chicos, estaba muy preocupada por su madre.

-No llores Renesmee- La abrazó Seth.

-Es que... ¿Y si nos encuentra? ¿Y si le hace daño otra vez a mamá?

-¿De quien hablas?- Jacob miró a Renesmee- ¿A tu padre?- Ella asintió- Nosotros dos no dejaremos que os suceda nada, te lo prometo.

-Y yo también- Se apresuró a decir Seth.

-Gracias chicos- Sonrió Renesmee.

Charlie fue informado por Carlisle de lo que había ocurrido, y este de inmediato salió hacia la comisaría y se puso a buscar a James con un detective privado, debía seguir todos sus pasos con el máximo sigilo, debía apresurarse en dar con él, tenía que proteger a sus chicas. Iba a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, iba a darle pistas falsas a James para que las siguiera, para que se alejara lo máximo posible de Forks, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para poner a salvo a su familia.

**Edward**

Tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, dormía con calma gracias a lo que le había inyectado mi padre. Cuando la escuché gritar casi se me para el corazón, y estuve seguro de algo, no podría alejarme de ella aunque quisiera, si le ocurría algo porque yo no estaba a su lado no me lo perdonaría nunca, y supe que Alice tenía razón, debía darle tiempo a ella, era posible que aun así nunca me amara, pero tampoco podía presionarla, ahora estaba sufriendo, estaba pasando por una situación complicada, así que debía ser fuerte para ayudarla, y si en el futuro ella seguía sin sentir nada por mi, entonces me limitaría a ayudarla como estaba haciendo.

Renesmee salió de la cocina seguida de Jacob y Seth, se sentó a mi lado y se apoyó en mi costado, yo la rodeé con uno de mis brazos. Ella miraba a su madre preocupada mientras mis dos sobrinos se sentaban en el suelo mirándola a ella.

-¿Le va a pasar algo a mamá?

-No, claro que no- Le sonreí- Entre los cuatro la vamos a cuidar y le vamos a demostrar que aquí está a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?- Los tres niños asintieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Emmet bajó con Rosalie poco después, Emmet se colocó en el lugar de Edward, que debía irse a trabajar, Rosalie se sentó en el suelo con los niños.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si le preparamos a Bella un espectáculo con marionetas?- Propuso Rosalie- Así se reirá y se olvidará de porque está triste.

-¡SIII!- Gritaron Jacob y Seth.

-¿Y tú que dices Renesmee?- Preguntó Emmet sonriéndole.

-No se que es eso, nunca he hecho nada parecido, papá apenas me dejaba tener cosas para jugar.

-Pues eso no puede ser- Rosalie le hizo una señal para que se sentara en sus piernas- Las marionetas son muñecos que se mueven o con hilos o metiendo nuestras manos debajo y moviendo los dedos.

-¿En serio? ¿Como los teleñecos o los Lunnies?

-Eso es- Le sonrió Rosalie- ¿Te apetece?- Renesmee sonrió mientras asentía- ¿Y crees que a tu madre le gustará?

-Si, seguro que si.

-Bien, pues yo la subiré a su habitación y la dejaré en su cama mientras vosotros os preparáis, ¿de acuerdo?- Emmet se levantó y la subió, Carlisle y Esme subieron con ellos, los habían escuchado hablar y estaban de acuerdo en que debían animar a Bella para que olvidara lo que le ponía nerviosa.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.**

**Para los que os estáis quejando de Jasper, en el próximo creo que os gustará algo más, al menos eso espero.**

**¿Qué os parece este capítulo, os gusta como va la historia?**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente el sábado, aunque no lo aseguro al 100%**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado ^^**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**


	13. 12º Cambios de actitud

**12º- Cambios de actitud**

Bella despertó tumbada en la cama de su habitación, sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, se giró para encontrarse con Emmet, sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

-Por fin has despertado- Le sonrió- Empezábamos a impacientarnos- Rió mientras la cogía en brazos- Te tenemos preparada una sorpresilla.

Emmet la bajó de nuevo al salón, en el sofá estaba Esme, con una manta preparada para taparla un poco, Carlisle estaba junto a Esme, abrazándola. Frente al sofá había una especie de escenario en miniatura.

Una vez estuvo acomodada, Emmet se puso delante del miniescenario, se aclaró la garganta y miró a las tres personas del sofá.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy tengo el orgullo de presentarles el mejor espectáculo que hayan visto nunca, se reirán, llorarán, gritarán, e incluso, se enamorarán. Con todos ustedes, la compañía de marionetas Cullen les presenta La princesa y el sapo.

Emmet se apartó, se descorrió la cortina roja y apareció una marioneta que al hablar tenía la vocecita de Renesmee. Entre ella, Seth, Jacob y Rosalie hicieron una preciosa obra que a Bella le encantó, estuvo disfrutando de ella y de la compañía que le proporcionaban los Cullen.

Tras la obra, Bella estaba mucho más animada, sonreía y estaba relajada, Rosalie se llevó a los niños al parque a jugar un rato junto a Emmet, Carlisle se retiró a su despacho, quedando solas Bella y Esme en el salón.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si Bella- Le cogió la mano con cariño- Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Carlisle me dijo que tú habías pasado por algo parecido a lo mío, ¿como conseguiste salir adelante?

-Se que ahora todo parece imposible, pero de verdad puedes ser feliz Bella- Esme la abrazó- Yo estaba prometida con un hombre adinerado, un antiguo amigo de Carlisle, Charles Evenson. Íbamos a casarnos, yo me fui a vivir con él. Al principio todo fue bien, pero le pudo la codicia, invirtió mal su dinero y lo perdió casi todo, fue entonces cuando comenzó a pegarme. Carlisle se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría de inmediato e hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarme, al principio yo estaba asustada, pensaba que todos los hombres eran como Charles, pero Carlisle tuvo paciencia, y con su cariño y comprensión, me conquistó.

-¿Tú pensaste que todos los hombres eran iguales?- Esme asintió- ¿Cuanto tardaste en cambiar tu opinión de Carlisle?

-Unos meses, cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada el corazón no tarda mucho en mostrarte lo maravillosa que es esa persona.

-¿Crees que yo podré encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué podré rehacer mi vida como habéis hecho tú o Alice?- Bella tenía un toque suplicante en su voz.

-Estoy convencida de ello, y es probable que no debas buscar a esa persona muy lejos- Sonrió, besó sus cabellos y se marchó a la cocina.

Bella permaneció en el salón un rato más, pensativa en el sofá. Cuando Edward llegó a casa, la encontró sola y abstraída, se sentó a su lado preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- Salió de su ensimismamiento- Solo pensaba.

-Pues basta de pensar- Sonrió- ¿Te apetece salir a que te de el aire un poco?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Voy a decírselo a mi padre y nos vamos en cinco minutos- Bella le sonrió entusiasmada.

Edward fue al despacho de su padre, con decisión pero con algo de temor, no quería que nadie notara sus sentimientos, aun era muy pronto para que nadie aceptara lo que sentía por Bella, y ella tenía que recuperarse antes de nada.

-Adelante- Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle desde el despacho.

-Papá soy yo- Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta- He pensado que podría sacar a Bella a que le diera un poco el aire, ahora que está mejor eso le ayudará.

-Me parece bien hijo- Le sonrió Carlisle- Dale todo el apoyo que necesite.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Edward volvió junto a Bella, la colocó en su silla de ruedas, la llevó hasta la puerta y salió con ella de la casa. Fueron por el borde del camino, disfrutando del aire limpio que se respiraba por esa zona. Bella se sintió en paz por dentro, miró a Edward y sonrió, él no era como James, era un auténtico caballero que estaba rescatándola del malvado que la tenía presa, su marido.

Edward la vio sonreír y sintió palpitaciones, definitivamente, Bella era la mujer de la que estaba y estaría enamorado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice había salido al pueblo a recordar momentos, paseaba por las calles solitarias y pueblerinas de Forks como si hiciera siglos que no iba por allí. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo era encantadora, solo había tenido problemas con tres habitantes del pueblo, Leah Clearwater, Tanya Denali y Mike Newton.

Al pensar en ellos se le puso la piel de gallina, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y como por arte de magia dos voces irritantes y chillonas resonaron a su espalda.

-Pero si es la friki del instituto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Leah- Le respondió irónicamente- Te veo muy bien, hacer de putón por el pueblo te sienta de maravilla.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué insinúas!

-No insinúo nada, hago una afirmación- Alice se giró y continuó caminando.

-Déjala Leah- Respondió Tanya- Siempre será una friki- Alice ignoró su comentario- ¡Eh friki! ¿Quieres que llame a Mike Newton? Seguro que tiene ganas de verte.

-No serás capaz...- Alice se giró pálida y temblorosa- Él no está ahora en el pueblo.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú que sabrás?- Tanya se burló de ella- ¡Voy a llamarlo para que te de una buena lección! ¡Lo que te hizo hace años no será nada en comparación!

-Tanya para- Le pidió Leah al ver el estado de Alice, ella empezó a temblar muchísimo y cada vez estaba más pálida.

-De eso nada- Rió Tanya disfrutando de lo que pasaba- ¡Mike está deseando ponerte las manos encima! ¡Verás cuando le cuente que estás aquí!

-¡Tanya cierra la boca!- Leah fue hasta Alice y la cogió de los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Qué más da como esté! ¡Déjala y vayámonos!

-¡Tanya cierra la boca de una puta vez!- Gritó Leah- ¡Esto no es como en el instituto! ¡Ella está mal!- Volvió a mirar a Alice- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Llévame al hospital, por favor- Los ojos llorosos de Alice apenas le dejaban verla.

-Claro- Leah apoyó a Alice en sus hombros y la ayudó a caminar hasta su coche- No te preocupes.

-¡Leah! ¡Es una friki! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo y ven aquí!

-¡Tanya, vale ya! ¡Ella necesita ayuda! ¡Crece de una maldita vez!- Leah subió a Alice en el asiento del copiloto- ¡No puedo creerme que seas tan insensible!

Leah subió al coche también y llevó a Alice directa al hospital. La acompañó hasta urgencias, y mientras comprobaban que le sucedía ella se encargó de llamar a su familia.

-Señora Cullen, soy Leah Clearwater- Esme no respondió- Señora, acabo de traer a su hija Alice al hospital, no tenía buen aspecto.

-De inmediato salgo hacia allí.

Leah estuvo esperando durante unos diez minutos cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a Esme y Carlisle Cullen y a un chico rubio que no conocía. Los tres se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Alice?- Preguntó el chico.

-Tanya y yo nos la encontramos en la calle, Alice apenas nos hizo caso cuando nos vio y a Tanya le encanta ser el centro de atención, así que ella empezó a decir que iba a llamar a Mike Newton y que se iba a enterar. Al escuchar eso se ha puesto muy pálida y estaba temblando, en cuanto he visto como estaba la he traído directamente al hospital- Leah habló atropelladamente, estaba nerviosa, ella si había cambiado, no era la misma chica que antes, pero Tanya siempre la llevaba por los mismos caminos- Lo lamento, les aseguro que yo no le deseo ningún mal a Alice.

-No te preocupes- Le respondió Esme dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Iré a dentro a ver que me dicen.

Se quedaron en silencio, sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, Jasper empezó a pensar en si lo que había ocurrido esa tarde podría hacer que Alice perdiera el bebé. Si así era, ella perdería aquel brillo en su mirada, aquella alegría innata en ella, todo lo que la hacía sonreír.

Después pensó en él, en lo estúpido que había sido al comportarse de esa manera, sabiendo lo importante que era tener aquel niño para Alice. Entonces se imaginó con Alice entre sus brazos, sonriendo mientras él acariciaba su vientre abultado, se imaginó con una niña con las mismas características que Alice entre sus brazos y entonces lo tuvo claro, Alice tenía razón, ese bebé era lo que los dos necesitaban.

Carlisle salió de las salas de urgencias y fue hasta ellos.

-Alice ha sufrido un bajón de tensión considerable, pero se pondrá bien- Sonrió.

-¿Y el bebé está bien?

-Está perfectamente, no ha sufrido ningún daño- Jasper suspiró aliviado, sin percatarse de la inmensa sonrisa que tenían Esme y Carlisle- Quieren tenerla en observación durante toda la noche, si no cambia nada, mañana le darán el alta.

-Me quedaré con ella toda la noche- Jasper se internó en los pasillos de urgencias para buscar a su mujer.

En la sala de espera, Esme abrazó con fuerza a Carlisle sonriente. Leah estaba mirándolos nerviosa, sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho- Le dijo Carlisle- Alice me ha dicho que tú la defendiste ante Tanya y que te apresuraste en ayudarla.

-Ahora que he madurado bastante, veo las cosas de otra forma y se que Alice siempre ha sido una chica encantadora- Leah bajó la mirada- Solo iba con Tanya porque siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas, pero ahora me siento como una estúpida por ello.

-Rectificar es de sabios Leah- Le sonrió Esme y le acarició la mejilla- Has dado el primer paso, no te eches para atrás.

Carlisle y Esme salieron de urgencias para volver a casa, Leah se quedó unos minutos más, pensativa en las sillas de la sala de espera y después se marchó a casa, dispuesta a cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charlie llamó con decisión a la comisaría de Seatle, debía poner su plan en funcionamiento lo antes posible, James había empezado a actuar y de manera muy brusca, lo ocurrido con la chica del centro que ayudó a Bella le había dejado estupefacto.

-Departamento de policía de Seatle, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Soy el jefe de policía de Forks- Informó- Mi nombre es Charlie Swan.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle jefe Swan?

-Quiero que tengan a un individuo de su ciudad bien vigilado, es el marido de mi hija, James Dippet- Dijo de manera muy convincente- Mi hija y mi nieta han huido a Canadá, las dos están escondidas en Toronto y ese individuo no puede acercarse a ellas bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

-Entendido señor.

-Bien, y si intenta ir en su busca, quiero que lo arresten y me llamen de inmediato- Charlie estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que le salían las palabras.

-Entendido señor, no se preocupe, puede confiar en nosotros.

Charlie colgó el teléfono y sonrió, la pista falsa estaba echada, estaba seguro de que en la policía de Seatle había alguien cercano a James, y confiaba en que este le contaría lo que acababa de decir Charlie.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

James conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista, se dirigía junto a Laurent hacia Canadá. Su contacto en la policía le había contado la llamada telefónica del padre de Bella y él estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Bella y a Renesmee costara lo que costara.

James estaba muy excitado, Laurent le había inyectado más heroína antes de la llamada telefónica y ahora estaba como una moto, conducía tan rápido que apenas veía la carretera. Solo pensaba en que debía encontrar a Bella y arreglar las cosas, él la quería, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, él la quería muchísimo, con todo su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía montones de lágrimas resvalando por sus mejillas, se las limpió con una manga.

-James- Lo llamó Laurent, pero él lo ignoró, quería secarse las lágrimas de dolor- ¡James!- Lo llamó más nervioso- ¡Maldita sea! ¡JAMES!-Gritó asustado.

James miró hacia el frente y solo pudo ver las luces de un camión mientras escuchaba la bocina.

**Este capítulo creo que tiene un poco de todo, jejejeje**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿No son monos Edward y Bella? ¿Jasper no os cae un poco mejor? ¿No odiais a Tanya con toda vuestra alma? ¿Charlie no es el mejor padre del mundo? ¿LAurent os da arcadas? ¿James no tiene un problema mental?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, mañana no subiré capítulo porque es mi cumpleaños y estaré fuera, pero ya tengo escrito el siguiente y si dejáis bastantes reviews lo subiré el lunes.**

**Gracias por todos los que dejasteis en el anterior capítulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	14. 13º Sentimiento creciente

**13º- Sentimiento creciente**

Rosalie y Emmet volvieron con los niños ha casa, al entrar escucharon las risas de Edward y Bella desde el salón, todos saludaron, se sentaron junto a ellos y pusieron la tele para los pequeños.

-Nosotros nos vamos arriba un rato- Le informó Emmet- ¿Me vigilas a los monstruitos?

-Si, no te preocupes- Le respondió Edward.

Rosalie y Emmet subieron, Jacob, Seth y Renesmee se quedaron mirando la televisión mientras Edward y Bella seguían hablando. Los dos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro, en especial Bella, que hacía mucho que no pasaba un rato tan agradable.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Renesmee había dejado de mirar la televisión, se había quedado observando a su madre, ella no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz, Edward estaba consiguiendo lo que su padre nunca había conseguido, que Bella fuera natural con los que estaban a su alrededor.

A la hora de la cena, Renesmee observó la forma de actuar de su madre con el resto de la familia Cullen, era mucho más abierta y parecía que fueran su propia familia. Por eso, al llegar la noche, antes de acostarse fue a la habitación de su madre y se tumbó junto a ella.

-Mami- Le sonrió- Edward me gusta mucho, es un papá estupendo.

-Me alegro de que te guste cariño.

-Él si es un papá de verdad, no como James- Renesmee estaba realmente contenta con Edward- ¿No te parece?

-Renesmee, no hables así, recuerda que Edward solo es tu padre delante de la gente, te guste o no, tu padre es James.

-Pero Edward es mucho mejor que él, ¿porque tengo que llamarle papá a James cuando no le quiero ni él a mi?- Se cruzó de brazos- Edward si me quiere y yo a él, y tú también lo quieres.

-Eso no tiene nada que ….- Bella se quedó en silencio, miró a su hija con enfado- Renesmee, sal de aquí y ve a dormir.

-Pero mamá, no es malo que lo quieras.

-¡Vete!- Le volvió a pedir, esta vez más nerviosa.

-Mamá, si él también te quiere, ¿no sería genial que los dos fuerais...?

-¡QUÉ TE VAYAS A DORMIR YA!- Le gritó llorando. Renesmee se quedó en silencio y corrió a su cama.

Bella nunca antes le había gritado, y Renesmee se había asustado mucho al verla hablar así. Esme había oído el grito de Bella y había visto correr a Renesmee a su habitación, así que fue a ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

-Renesmee, ¿estás bien?- Al entrar la vio llorando contra su almohada- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Mamá.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu madre?- Esme se alarmó.

-Nunca me había hablado a gritos, siempre ha sido muy dulce conmigo, ¿porque se ha enfadado? Yo solo he intentado que entienda que no pasa nada.

-¿Qué no pasa nada porque?- Renesmee levantó la carita de la almohada y abrazó a Esme.

-Que no pasa nada por querer a Edward- Esme se quedó sin habla- Ella se ríe mucho cuando está con él y se siente tranquila, yo no recuerdo haberla visto así nunca- Explicaba Renesmee- Le he dicho que a mi me gusta mucho como papá, que sería mejor papá que James, y que si ella le quiere no es malo.

-Renesmee, escúchame bien- Esme la cogió en brazos- Entiendo lo que dices, pero tu madre está en una situación complicada, ¿vale?- Renesmee asintió- Si es verdad que quiere a Edward, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta ella sola de que eso no es malo, pero tú no puedes presionarla, ¿de acuerdo?- Renesmee volvió a asentir- Lo que debes hacer es decirle a tu madre que te tendrá a ti para siempre y hacerla sonreír, no debes preocuparte de nada más.

-Vale- Renesmee se secó las lágrimas- Gracias Abue... Digo Esme.

-Puedes llamarme abuela si quieres cariño.

-Gracias abuela- Sonrió Renesmee con ganas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice se había quedado dormida antes de que Jasper entrara en la habitación, así que él no pudo hablar con ella, pero se mantuvo a su lado y le cogió la mano. Estuvo gran parte de la tarde pensando que hacer para compensarle a Alice lo que había hecho, la forma en la que se había comportado sin tener en cuenta lo que ella necesitaba.

Después de mucho pensar tuvo una idea, llamó a Edward por teléfono y lo planeó todo para que estuviera listo al día siguiente, en cuanto le dieran el alta.

Tras esa llamada se quedó dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama de Alice y con sus manos sujetando la de ella.

Alice despertó a primera hora de la mañana, notando un peso en su mano, al mirarla vio a Jasper a su lado, sonrió al verlo ahí pero su sonrisa se borró en seguida, al pensar en los últimos días. Intentó mover la mano, pero en el intento despertó a Jasper. Él se frotó los ojos y se incorporó antes de recordar donde estaba y porque, entonces miró a Alice a los ojos.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien, supongo- Dijo ella bajando la mirada- No hacía falta que te quedaras conmigo, puedo apañarme yo sola.

-Quería hacerlo, estaba preocupado.

-No era necesario, el doctor dijo que estaba bien, que solo era un bajón de tensión- No quería mirarle a la cara- No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer.

-Alice, quiero estar aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió sin mirarle.

Unas horas después los dos iban en el coche de Jasper, en silencio, Alice miraba el paisaje intentando mantenerse ocupada para no hablar con él. Se fijo en que se habían pasado la salida a casa, y eso le extrañó mucho.

-Jasper, te has equivocado de camino.

-No vamos a casa de tus padres- Le dedicó una sonrisa muy tierna.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa- La mirada de Jasper irradiaba tanto amor que no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana el paisaje, deseando llegar ya al lugar que fuera, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo a solas con él. El coche se paró poco después, y al salir fuera, Alice se quedó sin habla.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo boquiabierta mirando la gran casa que tenían delante.

-Esta es nuestra casa desde ahora- La tomó de la mano- Anoche llamé a Edward para que viniera a primera hora a firmar por nosotros.

-Pero... Pero... No lo entiendo.

-Es mi forma de pedirte perdón- Él la sentó en las escaleras del porche y se arrodilló ante ella- Me he comportado como un idiota y un insensible, solo pensaba en mi trabajo, sin pararme a pensar que era lo que tú necesitabas. Lo siento mucho.

-Jasper- Alice sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza- Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que...?- No le salían las palabras de la emoción.

-Quiero decir que soy feliz a tu lado y que si tú necesitas a este pequeño para ser feliz y superar el pasado, yo también lo necesito- Colocó su mano sobre el vientre plano de Alice- Y seré un padre orgulloso y feliz porque es mi mujer quien me lo da.

-Jasper- Empezó a llorar- No se que decir.

-Di que me perdonas, por favor.

-Te perdono, por supuesto que te perdono- Sonrió y lo besó.

Jasper la levantó sin soltar sus labios y lentamente la condujo al interior de la casa, la que desde ese momento sería su hogar, donde iban a formar una familia.

**No os parece que Jasper a sido el hombre más encantador del mundo en este capítulo, a mi me encanta, sobretodo la ultima parte, delante de la casa.**

**¿Y Edward? ¿No es magnífico?**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a mi personalmente es uno de los que mas me gustan de los que llevo escritos.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que habéis dejado ^^**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	15. 14º Buscando la luz

**14º- Buscando la luz**

Bella se pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en la cama sobre las palabras de su hija, Renesmee había dicho que no era malo que ella amara a Edward, pero ella no estaba convencida. Aun no tenía los papeles del divorcio, aun estaba casada con James y, en cierto modo, aun lo sentía algo.

Unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se giró hacia la puerta y dio permiso para entrar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Se asomó Edward, parecía nervioso.

-Si, por supuesto- Edward se adentró en la habitación, cerró tras de si y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Bella a los ojos- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi madre me ha dicho que te has enfadado con Renesmee, la ha visto llorando hace un rato en su habitación. ¿Que ha sucedido para que te enfadaras con ella?

-Nada, cosas entre ella y yo- Bella desvió la mirada, con temor porque él intuyera el verdadero motivo.

-¿Necesitas que hable con ella? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

-No tienes que hablar con ella, no te corresponde a ti- Bella estaba más seria que antes.

-Pero si ha hecho algo malo hay que regañarla para que no vuelva a hacerlo.

-¡Pues la regañaré yo que para eso soy su madre! ¡Tú no eres su padre para poder decirle que está bien y que no!- Edward bajó la mirada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte, solo intentaba ayudar- Dio algunos pasos más, pero unos brazos lo hicieron parar, Bella había enroscado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Lo lamento, no quería herirte, perdona, no te marches, por favor.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- Edward se giró, la tomó en brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la cama- No tienes que levantarte bajo ningún concepto hasta nuevo aviso- La arropó y la dejó tumbada en la cama- No debes disculparte conmigo Bella, tienes razón, yo solo soy el padre de Renesmee ante los ojos de los demás, pero no lo soy en la realidad.

-Edward, tienes todo el derecho a decirle lo que quieras, incluso a reñirla si hace falta, estás haciendo por nosotras algo increíble.

-Bella, ¿por que estás tan alterada hoy? Has tenido unos cambios de humor muy extraños en lo que llevamos de día- Edward aun no la miraba- Y que te enfades con Renesmee es una buena muestra de ello.

-No es nada...

-No me lo cuentes si no quieres pero no mientas diciendo que no ocurre nada, creo que no merezco que me mientas- Levantó la mirada- Si te molesto en algo, dímelo por favor.

-No me has molestado, simplemente estoy asustada.

-¿Asustada? ¿Asustada de que?- Edward se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Aunque se que estoy a salvo aquí, mi mente no deja de decirme que James va a encontrarme, temo por mi hija y por mi hijo- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- ¿Y sabes lo peor? Tengo miedo que me encuentre porque en cierto modo aun siento algo por él aunque no se que es lo que siento, y temo ser débil y volver a su lado si me lo pide.

-Bella, escúchame- Le limpió las lágrimas y levantó su barbilla- Es normal que aun sientas algo por él, tú estabas enamorada de él, te dio una hija maravillosa y al pequeño que aun está por nacer, y no debes sentirte mal por ello, pero debes tener claro que es lo que sientes. ¿Amor?

-No es amor, eso te lo aseguro.

-Pues si no es amor, serás fuerte si llegas a verte frente a él- La abrazó- Ya lo has sido, en el momento que saliste por la puerta de la casa le demostraste que no eras la persona débil que él creía, y que estabas cansada de todo lo malo que él te ha hecho- Ella le correspondió el abrazo- Él sabe que tú has dicho basta, y aunque sientas miedo, serás fuerte, porque como has dicho, ya no es amor lo que sientes, y lucharás por lo más importante para ti, tus hijos.

-Gracias Edward- Bella se apretó contra él- Haces que me sienta mucho mejor.

-Me alegro de serte de ayuda- Besó sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose de su esencia- Es lo que más deseo.

-Edward...- Bella tomó aire y se armó de valor- La otra noche, salí a ver a Renesmee, tu puerta estaba abierta y te escuché hablar en sueños... Dijiste que me amabas- Edward se quedó un poco bloqueado, no esperaba eso, miró preocupado a Bella, pero ella estaba más nerviosa que él, no enfadada- Por ese motivo he estado un poco distante, por eso han sido mis cambios de humor, por eso me he enfadado con Renesmee- Edward seguía mirándola fijamente- Tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme, no podría soportar que me hicieran daño de nuevo.

-¿Crees que yo haría lo mismo que tu marido?

-Se que tú eres diferente pero algo en mi interior me dice que no puedo arriesgarme de nuevo- Apartó la mirada de él.

-Pero, ¿tú barajas la posibilidad de arriesgarte?- Edward estaba un poco ansioso e ilusionado.

-No puedo evitarlo, el corazón es el que manda en ese aspecto- Se puso roja al decirlo.

-Bella, ¿a caso me amas?- Se acercó más a ella- ¿Sientes algo por mi?

-Yo... Yo... No se si es amor... Pero si siento algo.

-Bella- Sonrió Edward- No sabes lo que significa eso para mi- Acarició su mejilla- No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y por eso te propongo algo- Ella lo miró intrigada- Vayamos poco a poco, sin forzar las cosas, pero dejando que fluyan, haciendo lo que nuestros corazones nos digan, salgamos a pasear, a tomar algo, cosas sencillas, sin ningún tipo de malicia. Si haciendo esas cosas sigues sintiendo que no puedes confiar en mi, que puedo ser igual que tu marido, te prometo que me limitaré a ayudarte como estaba planeado y después dejarte marchar sin más. Pero si por el contrario, cambiaras tu opinión sobre mi, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si me lo hicieras saber.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente? ¿Cuanto tiempo quieres para intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión?

-¿Un mes? Si en un mes no he conseguido nada, me limitaré a seguir el plan y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

-Un mes- Lo pensó Bella- ¿Crees que en un mes puedo cambiar mi opinión de ti?

-Si en un mes sigues pensando eso es que yo no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, así que un mes.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió Bella- Tienes un mes, pero te lo advierto, no quiero nada de cosas íntimas, ni ostentosas, simplemente cine, cenas y paseos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charlie estaba sentado en su mesa en la comisaría, mirando los últimos informes que había conseguido del detective que había contratado para seguir a James, por fin sabía quien era el topo en la comisaría de Seatle, el agente Aro Vulturi era íntimo amigo de James.

El teléfono sonó y respondió en el acto.

-Señor Swan, soy el detective Clearwater.

-Buenas noches detective, ¿tiene alguna noticia nueva para mi?- Preguntó Charlie mirando los papeles.

-Si señor, James salió hace dos noches junto a su amigo Laurent hacia Canadá.

-¿Sabemos donde han ido? Tendré que dejar alguna pista falsa allí para que sigan dando vueltas.

-No es necesario que mande nada Señor Swan, el coche en el que iban James y su acompañante sufrió un grave accidente a la hora aproximadamente de haber salido, no han llegado a salir del país, están los dos ingresados en un hospital de Nueva York- Le explicó el detective.

-¿Cual es su estado? ¿En que hospital están?

-Los dos están en el hospital Saint Joseph en muy mal estado- Le informó- Laurent tiene muchas costillas rotas, la muñeca izquierda destrozada y un serio golpe en la cabeza, tardarán mínimo un mes en darle el alta, necesitará rehabilitación. Y James tiene las dos piernas rotas, algunas costillas aplastadas y algunas vértebras dañadas, no se sabe cuanto tiempo tardará en recuperarse.

-Gracias detective, si sabe algo más infórmeme.

Charlie colgó el teléfono y sonrió, no porque esos hombres hubieran tenido un accidente, aunque se lo tenían merecido, sonreía porque Bella y Renesmee tendrían un poco más de libertad durante un tiempo.

**Se que es más corto que el resto de los que he subido hasta ahora pero creo que ha valido la pena, ¿no os parece?**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Pronto tendré acabdo el segundo, intentaré subirlo el miercoles o el jueves pero no lo aseguro.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews, me alegro tanto de que os esté gustando.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	16. 15º Dando el paso

**15º- Dando el paso**

Edward empezó al día siguiente su nueva tarea, conquistar a Bella de la manera más sencilla posible, sin que ella se sintiera incómoda, tenía esperanzas de conseguirlo, en tan solo unos días y sin pretenderlo ella había llegado a sentir algo por él, y eso era muy esperanzador.

El primer día la llevó al parque más hermoso de todo Forks, Bella ya lo conocía, jugaba allí de pequeña, pero esa vez era diferente, Edward hizo que fuera diferente, había adornado el banco en el que se sentaron con montones de rosas rojas, y en el centro del banco había un pequeño ramillete con una dedicatoria: _"Tus ojos son como las estrellas del cielo nocturno, tímidos y silenciosos, pero con una belleza que produce envidia a quien las observa. Tu sonrisa es un arcoiris lleno de color que hace que suspire de emoción. Tu rostro es la prueba de que la perfección existe. Y muero por descubrir tu corazón. Edward."_

-Es precioso- Dijo Bella tras leer la dedicatoria- ¿La has escrito tú?

-Así es- Sonrió Edward- Tú me inspiras, eres mi musa.

-Gracias.

El segundo día fueron al cine, Edward al principió pensó llevarla a ver una película romántica y después a un lugar sencillo a cenar, pero tras meditarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que eso podría ser un poco precipitado, ella no quería cosas demasiado íntimas y la oscuridad del cine podía no ser muy cómoda para ella, así que cambió de idea, decidió que irían a la sesión de la tarde y se llevarían a Renesmee con ellos, esperaba que al estar la niña con ellos Bella se sintiera mucho más desahogada y disfrutara de la velada.

Bella estuvo encantada de llevar a la niña, le parecía que había sido un detalle muy bonito por parte de Edward teniendo en cuenta que lo que quería era conquistarla. Fueron al cine a la sesión de las ocho y tras la película Edward las llevó a un McDonals a cenar, Bella añoraba la comida basura y Renesmee nunca había ido, James nunca las dejó ir a un lugar así.

Tras la cena, salieron a pasear, Renesmee se subió sobre el regazo de su madre mientras Edward empujaba la silla de ruedas, Renesmee se quedó dormida de inmediato en los brazos de su madre, dejando a la pareja "a solas" para hablar.

-Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte que decidieras traer a Renesmee, se lo ha pasado de maravilla.

-Quería que tú estuvieras cómoda y pensé que una salida los dos solos al cine no era la mejor manera de empezar- Se explicó- ¿Tú estás contenta?

-Muchísimo- Sonrió ampliamente- Ha sido una velada magnífica.

-Me alegro de que pienses eso- Edward sintió tranquilidad al escucharla.

Así sucedió durante el mes siguiente, en casa se comportaban con normalidad, pero cuando salían juntos, Edward era el perfecto caballero cortejando a su dama. Ambos pensaban que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero más bien era al contrario, casi todos sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. El único que no se había percatado de la situación era Carlisle, que creía que lo único que hacía Edward era intentar animar a Bella.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de un mes, Edward llevó a Bella a la ópera, ella estaba emocionada, nunca había visto ninguna obra y estaba extasiada. Tras la representación, Edward la llevó al parque donde habían tenido la primera cita, la sentó con cuidado en el mismo banco y la miró fijamente.

-Hoy hace un mes que empezamos con esto- Ella asintió- Te suplico que me digas lo que sientes, sea bueno o sea malo, lo soportaré y te aseguro que no cambiaré mi opinión sobre ti, os ayudaré sea cual sea tu decisión.

-Edward, este último mes ha sido, con diferencia, el mejor de mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba con James, antes de que cambiara su forma de actuar, ni siquiera cuando era amable conmigo me había sentido tan completa- Ella estaba algo nerviosa- No voy a andarme con rodeos, me pongo más nerviosa si lo hago- Suspiró y miró a Edward a los ojos- No eres como James, creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido nunca, pero no puedo pretender que te encargues de mis asuntos solo porque te quiera o me quieras.

-¿Te refieres a los niños? ¿A Renesmee y a él?- Acarició su vientre.

-Si, me refiero a ellos.

-Bella, aunque me hubieras dicho que no me quieres, los tres sois mis asuntos también- Le acarició la mejilla- Por más que lo intente soy adicto a ti, soy Bellaadicto- Bella rió ante el comentario- No me alejes porque pienses eso, quiero a Renesmee como si fuera mía, y si me aceptas querré al pequeño del mismo modo.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?

-Ser el ángel más maravilloso que ha existido jamás- Edward besó sus labios con urgencia, transmitiéndole amor y cariño. Cuando separaron sus rostros Edward sonreía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- ¿Me aceptas?

-Si, te acepto- Bella lo abrazó sonriente también.

-Volvamos a casa, quiero darles a todos la gran noticia.

Edward volvió a colocar a Bella en su silla, la condujo lentamente hacia el coche, disfrutando del aire nocturno. Una vez en el coche, Edward condujo con tranquilidad hasta la casa, donde los niños ya se habían ido a dormir y los demás hablaban animados en el salón. Alice y Jasper habían ido a pasar un rato en familia con ellos.

Entraron en la casa sonrientes, Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá, él se sentó en el brazo, junto a Bella, tomándole la mano.

-Familia, tenemos algo que comunicaros- Informó Edward mirando a los demás, viendo como todos sonreían menos su padre que estaba expectante- Bella me ha aceptado, y en cuanto lleguen los papeles del divorcio, comenzaremos una relación seria.

-¡GENIAL!- Gritó Alice entusiasmada- ¡Os ha costado dar el paso!

-Ya era hora chicos- Rió Emmet- Os ha costado.

-¿Creíais que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que ocurría?- Rosalie les sonreía también.

-Enhorabuena chicos- Dijo Jasper mientras sujetaba a Alice para que no empezara a dar saltos en mitad del salón.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos- Añadió Esme sonriente.

El único que no decía nada era Carlisle, que los miraba atónito, se puso en pie y todos quedaron en silencio, Edward aun sonreía mientras miraba a su padre.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de algo así Edward- Ese comentario hizo que Edward borrara su sonrisa- Se supone que tenías que ayudarla no mantener una relación con ella.

-Papá, simplemente ha sucedido, yo no lo he ido a buscar.

-Señor Cullen- Bella se había asustado al verlo tan serio- Él no tiene la culpa...

-No tenéis que justificaros ante mi, esta claro que hacéis lo que queréis sin importar la opinión de los demás.

Se marchó a su despacho sin mirar hacia atrás, sin querer mirar la cara de nadie. Los demás se quedaron atónitos ante esa forma de actuar, no era propia de él, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que él hizo algo parecido con Esme.

-No le hagáis caso- Habló Esme- Iré a ver que le sucede, vosotros subid a descansar.

Esme fue al despacho de Carlisle, bastante sorprendida de lo que había presenciado hacía solo unos minutos. Entró sin llamar y se encontró a Carlisle mirando por la ventana muy serio, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A que ha venido lo de hace un momento? ¿Por que les has dicho esas cosas?

-No está bien, Bella aun está superando lo que le ha ocurrido, puede confundir sus sentimientos.

-¿No está bien ahora con ellos pero estaba bien cuando lo hiciste tú conmigo?- Carlisle se puso rígido al escuchar la comparación- Dime el verdadero motivo por el que estás así, no pretendas que me crea que es ese.

-A ti no puedo engañarte, ¿verdad?- Ella negó y esperó- Temo que si James encuentras a Bella, Edward haga alguna locura por estar enamorado.

-¿Por que iba a encontrarla? Charlie lo tiene vigilado y está poniendo pistas falsas para él.

-Aun así, imagina que lo descubre, si viniera hasta aquí y los viera juntos sería peor que si simplemente la encontrara- Se giró hacia ella- Me alegro por ellos, de verdad, se les ve tan bien juntos, pero al escucharlo me ha podido el miedo.

-Pues no dejes que ese miedo te posea de nuevo, ve y habla con ellos, no merecen tu desprecio.

-Está bien- Suspiró- A veces me sorprende haber conseguido que te enamoraras de mi, cuando me pongo nervioso soy estúpido.

-Si, es verdad- Sonrió Esme cogiéndolo del cuello- Pero eres un estúpido encantador- Lo besó con cariño- Ahora ve a hablar con ellos.

Carlisle subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, vio que la habitación de Bella estaba entornada y con la luz encendida, se acercó y escuchó las voces de Bella y Edward.

-No debes preocuparte por lo que ha dicho- Le decía Edward- Algo ha tenido que pasar para que diga eso, él no habla así de normal.

-¿Y si lo que estamos haciendo no está bien? Puede que él tenga razón.

-Bella, ahora estás asustada y nerviosa, pero piénsalo con calma, ¿Qué hay de malo en querernos? Nosotros no hemos decidido esto, ha pasado y yo al menos no me arrepiento de ello- Edward estaba realmente enamorado, Carlisle lo comprobó al escucharlo hablar.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, pero no quiero crear conflictos en tu familia.

-No has creado ningún conflicto Bella- Entró Carlisle con seguridad- Edward tiene razón, no es normal que yo actúe así, y lamento haberlo hecho, solo tenía algo de miedo de que esto os perjudicara de alguna forma, pero no os preocupéis, se os ve genial cuando estáis juntos.

-¿Entonces no está en contra?

-¿Como podría estarlo cuando yo hice lo mismo con mi mujer?- Le sonrió- Siento haberos asustado, a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Edward abrazó a su padre, feliz de escucharlo decir eso, Bella sonrió feliz también, parecía que las cosas se iban arreglando poco a poco.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la clínica Sant Joseph, en Nueva York, Laurent se levantó de la cama ya vestido, por fin le daban el alta, se colocó junto a la de James, que aun tenía que permanecer ingresado, sus lesiones habían sido mucho mayores que las suyas.

-No te preocupes James, localizaré por ti a la zorra de tu mujer y en cuanto estés bien iremos a por ella.

-No le hagas daño- Le pidió mirándole- La quiero por encima de todo, solo quiero que vuelva conmigo.

-Te estás volviendo un blandengue James- Se quejó Laurent- Como se nota que hace un mes que no tomas nada, en cuanto sanes te daré más heroína.

-¡No quiero esa maldita droga!- Escupió- ¡Desde que la tomo todo ha ido a peor!- Le giró la cara- Solo quiero recuperar a mi familia.

-Si, James, como quieras- Le dijo Laurent, se alejó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta- En cuanto tenga noticias vendré a verte, iré a hablar con Aro a ver si ha averiguado algo más- Salió y cerró la puerta- Y de mi droga no te libras, nunca me había divertido tanto como contigo desde que te la inyecto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charlie, durante ese último mes había estado controlando a Aro Vulturi, no confiaba en aquel hombre, mientras el detective Clearwater mantenía vigilado a James, él había introducido su propio topo en la comisaría de Seatle para tener bien vigilado al jefe de allí.

**Siento la tardanza pero estoy un poco estresada, hace unos días me enteré de que estaba embarazada y no he parado de recibir visitas y visitar yo el retrete XD**

**De verdad siento haberme retrasado, no quería haceros esperar tanto, y me temo que los siguiente días también van a ser un poco ajetreados porque como se acerca la navidad mi marido quiere que empecemos a mirar cosas así que haré lo que pueda, pero tranquilos que continuaré seguro, no os dejaré a medias.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente, creo que os gustará. Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que dejéis tantos reviews como en el anterior que me animan mucho.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	17. 16º Buscando a Bella

**16º Buscando a Bella**

Tras salir del hospital, Laurent alquiló un coche y volvió a Seatle, iba a encontrar a Bella y por supuesto que iba a hacerle daño, él no era muy comprensivo con las mujeres que no eran sumisas, antes de entregársela a James le enseñaría de que está hecho un verdadero hombre, uno que hace las cosas con la cabeza, no movido por las drogas.

En cuanto llegó fue directamente a la comisaría, tenía que hablar con Aro, si alguien tenía alguna pista sobre Bella ese sería él, después de todo le pagaba dinero todos los meses para que lo tuviera informado de cualquier suceso importante y tuviera vigilado a quien él quisiera.

-¿Donde se encuentra el señor Vulturi?

-Está en su despacho reunido con el nuevo agente- Respondió el oficial al que le preguntó.

Laurent fue directo al despacho, entró sin llamar y sin importarle quien estuviera dentro. Al entrar vio a un hombre joven, de unos veintitrés años, de pelo marrón y corto, ojos negros, complexión delgada, de un metro setenta y cinco y unos ochenta kilos, su piel era pálida en exceso.

-Aro, lamento interrumpir pero debo hablarte de algo importante de inmediato- Explicó al ver que aquel hombre lo estudiaba con la mirada.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-A solas si es posible- Le pidió sin dejar de mirar al hombre- Es sobre la chica que te comenté.

-Claro- Asintió Aro rápidamente- Bien Garret, ocupe su mesa, mi ayudante le dará las instrucciones que debe seguir.

-Bien señor.

El joven salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él, Laurent se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Garret hacía unos segundos.

-Te veo muy bien- Sonrió Aro- Parece que te has repuesto pronto.

-Así es, pero no he venido a hablar de mi.  
-Pues tú dirás- Aro puso atención a lo que le iba a contar.  
-Necesito que me des toda la información que tengas sobre el paradero de Isabella Dippet Swan.  
-La última ubicación que tenemos de ella es en Florida, llegó hace tres días- Le explicó Aro.  
-Bien, me encargaré de averiguar si realmente está allí- Aro asintió- Y si llega nueva información avísame de inmediato.

-Desde luego.

Laurent salió de comisaria dirección al coche, una vez dentro cogió su móvil y buscó un numero de teléfono, en Florida estaba una antigua amiga, aunque en realidad era algo más que eso. La mujer trabajaba en el aeropuerto y podría darle la información que necesitaba.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Como estas?  
-¡Laurent! ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz!- Respondió una tímida voz a través del teléfono.  
-Mi querida Irina, ¿sigues trabajando en el aeropuerto?  
-Si, así es- Respondió alegre- De hecho, ahora mismo estoy trabajando.  
-Genial porque necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías mirar si hay en los registros de pasajeros alguna Isabella o Renesmee?

-Claro- Respondió ella de inmediato- ¿Sabes el vuelo, la hora de salida o alguna otra cosa?

-Me temo que no, preciosa.

-Bueno, veremos que sale- Se escuchó el teclear del ordenador donde estaba mirando las fichas de los vuelos- No hay constancia de ninguna Isabella o Renesmee en los registros del aeropuerto, en el último año, nadie con esos nombres ha volado hasta Florida.

-Gracias preciosa- Laurent estaba serio pero no lo demostró en su voz- Me has ayudado muchísimo.

-Me alegro de serte útil, y a ver si te veo más por aquí, te echo mucho de menos.

-Pronto te haré una visita cariño- Sonrió maliciosamente aunque Irina no lo vio- Espero que cuando vaya tengas tiempo para mi, tengo algunos planes para nosotros.

-Sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible- Puso voz seductora- Hasta pronto.  
Tras colgar el teléfono, Laurent se quedó unos minutos sentado en el coche, pensativo, alguien se había tomado muchas molestias en que se creyera que Isabella y Renesmee estaban en Florida, alguien las estaba escondiendo.

Salió del coche, entró de nuevo en la comisaría, fue directo al despacho de Aro, dispuesto a contarle lo que había descubierto.  
-¿Ocurre algo Laurent?- Preguntó Aro extrañado de verlo allí de nuevo.

-Si que ocurre algo, llamé a Irina Denis, una amiga de Florida y tras comprobar los vuelos de todo el año me ha comunicado que no hay ninguna Isabella ni ninguna Renesmee en los registros.

-Puede haber cambiado su nombre y apellido, es lo típico en casos como el suyo- Le explicó.

-Busca en tu ordenador todo lo referente a Isabella Dippet Swan, quiero saberlo todo de ella.

-Bien, espera- Aro tecleo en su ordenador el nombre y automáticamente apareció la ficha en la pantalla- Isabella Dippet Swan, casada hace ocho años con James Dippet, con una hija de cinco años llamada Renesmee. Residencia anterior en Forks, vivía con su padre, el jefe de policía de allí, su madre murió cuando ella tenía nueve años.

-A ver...- Laurent se puso a pensar, necesitaba encontrar algo de ella que le diera su paradero, y entonces se le ocurrió- Comprueba en la base de datos si hay alguna Isabella viviendo ahora en Forks.

Aro volvió a teclear en el ordenador, mirando la base de datos que tenía de Forks, y encontró algo.

-Solo hay una coincidencia, Isabella Cullen, casada con el médico Edward Cullen desde hace nueve meses, reside en Forks desde hace dos.

-Ahí hay algo extraño, ¿el marido trabaja en el hospital pero ella no se muda con él hasta hace dos meses?- Laurent estaba algo desconcertado- Tengo que averiguar que es lo que sucede.

Laurent salió del despacho directo al coche y emprendió el camino hacia Forks, si esa era la misma Isabella lo descubriría.

…**..**

Estando en su octavo mes de embarazo, Bella había mejorado mucho, ya la dejaban caminar por la casa, solo cogía su silla para ir por la calle, y ella lo agradecía muchísimo, echaba de menos utilizar sus piernas y notar su peso en ellas.

Edward la trataba como una reina, le consentía todo lo que quería y más, Renesmee estaba completamente feliz de tenerlo como padre y por fin las dos se sentían acogidas en una familia, su familia.

Eran las once de la mañana y no había casi nadie en la casa, solo quedaban Edward y Bella, Jacob, Seth y Renesmee estaban en el colegio, Carlisle tenía turno en el hospital, Emmet y Rosalie estaban trabajando en su taller mecánico y Esme estaba en el centro comercial con Alice y Jasper, comprando cosas para la habitación del bebé que esperaba.

Bella sintió unas ganas terribles de ir al baño, así que mientras Edward preparaba el almuerzo subió al piso de arriba y fue directa al baño, daba pequeños pasos para no mover mucho las piernas, tenía muchísimas ganas de ir al baño. Pero antes de llegar notó que por sus piernas resbalaba un líquido algo viscoso, se tocó la pierna pensando que se había orinado encima, se llevó la mano hacia la nariz y cuando lo olio supo que no era orina si no que había roto agua.

- ¡EDWARD!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward estaba en la cocina cuando escucho aquel grito estruendoso, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, encontrando a Bella apoyada en la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?  
-Mira- Señaló sus piernas, Edward vio el charco alrededor de ella,

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Se colocó junto a ella y la sujetó con delicadeza de los brazos.

-He roto aguas- Bella hablaba con calma, respirando hondo.

- Tranquila princesa, ya nos vamos.

Edward llamó a su padre para decirle que se dirigían hacia el hospital y para que él avisara a los demás, mandó a Emmet a por los niños, cogió a Bella entre sus brazos y la bajó por las escaleras rápidamente y la metió en el coche para dirigirse al hospital.

…

Charlie revisaba unos papeles en su despacho cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

-Jefe, soy yo, tengo noticias- Dijo Garret al otro lado del teléfono- Laurent ha salido del hospital y ha estado aquí dos veces, después ha salido corriendo. Está buscando a su hija y puede que se pase por Forks, tenga cuidado.  
-Gracias, tú sigue pendiente, entérate de todo lo que puedas y llámame de inmediato cuando te enteres de algo- Dijo Charlie y colgó el teléfono.

Aunque su tapadera estaba bien montada, si iba al pueblo tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos, no podía descubrir a Bella bajo ningún concepto o todo estaría perdido.

Un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

"_Soy Carlisle, Edward está de camino al hospital con Bella. Ven cuando puedas. Bella está de parto."_


	18. 17º Destino caprichoso

**17º Destino caprichoso**

Al leer el mensaje de Carlisle, Charlie se quedó un poco pensativo, Bella estaba de parto y Laurent podía ir hacia Forks, si conseguía encontrarla ese sería el momento en el que ella estaría más vulnerable, más indefensa.  
Se levantó de su asiento, cogió su cazadora y rápidamente salió de la comisaría, dejando a su ayudante al mando. Estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso, la situación no era nada alentadora y solo podía pensar en su hija y en su nieta.

**...**

Bella respiraba hondo, ya había pasado por esa situación una vez y sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Estaba tendida en la parte trasera del volvo de Edward, este conducía lo mas rápido que podía, intentando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos con el coche para que ella estuviera más cómoda. No tardaron en llegar al hospital.  
Aparcó delante de la puerta de urgencias donde ya los estaban esperando Carlisle con un par de enfermeros. Edward salió del coche y cogió a Bella en brazos, la llevó hasta la silla de ruedas que estaba junto a su padre y él mismo empujó la silla hacia el interior del hospital.  
Bella no tenia buen aspecto, su rostro estaba pálido, mas de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban hundidos haciendo que pareciera enferma, mientras que por su frente sudorosa se dejaban resbalar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío.  
-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- Se arrodilló Carlisle frente a ella.  
-Creo que si- Respondió Bella con un hilo de voz.  
-Papa tiene fiebre- Se alarmó Edward al tocarle la frente.  
-Démonos prisa.  
Algo no marchaba bien, Bella tenia fiebre, algo que de verdad los preocupaba a los dos, no era normal que apareciera fiebre cuando iba a dar a luz, Carlisle temía que tuviera algún tipo de infección, de ser así podrían correr peligro tanto ella como el pequeño.  
La llevaron al box 1, la tendieron en la camilla mientras que una de las enfermeras la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y a asearse un poco, después la ayudó a ponerse un camisón del hospital. Después la dejaron en la sala apunto para empezar.

-Hijo es mejor que esperes fuera.  
-No pienso moverme de aquí- Dijo Edward muy seguro de si mismo.  
-Edward, necesito tranquilidad y concentración, si tú estás nervioso dentro no serás de ayuda- Carlisle no vació al decirle esas palabras.  
-Pero...- Edward meditó un poco las palabras de su padre- Está bien, pero deja que me despida de ella- Carlisle asintió y lo dejó acercarse a Bella- Hola mi amor, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- Preguntó Bella muy nerviosa- ¿Qué va mal?

-Nada, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

-Se que algo va mal- Lo miró a los ojos.

-Mi vida no te preocupes, mi padre se encargará de todo.

-¿Tú padre? ¿Y tú que?- Ella se asustó al escuchar eso- ¿No vas a estar conmigo? ¿Ya no quieres que esté contigo? No me dejes por favor, no me dejes...- Se puso a llorar mientras suplicaba.

-Sssshhhh... Calma mi vida- Edward acarició su mejilla y besó su frente- No te voy a dejar, pero mi padre cree que es mejor que espere fuera, y si él lo cree yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero, yo te necesito a mi lado.

-Bella, estaré al otro lado de la puerta, dándote fuerzas y esperando a que salgas, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Ahora relájate y concéntrate en traer al mundo a ese maravilloso tesoro que llevas dentro.

Edward besó los labios de Bella y salió de la sala, Carlisle lo esperaba en la puerta.  
-Espera a que tu madre y hermanos lleguen al hospital. También avisé a Charlie, debe estar al llegar- Carlisle le abrazó- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.  
Mientras esperaba a su familia dando vueltas por la sala de espera vino a su mente Renesmee, su preciosa Renesmee, en tan solo dos meses se había encariñado tanto de ella que para él era como su propia hija. Sin saber porque, en su mente vio la carita triste y llorosa de su pequeña, y entonces pensó que si algo le sucedía a Bella, la niña no tendría a nadie, habría perdido a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella en todo momento.

Zarandeó con brusquedad su cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, todo iba a salir bien y Bella iba a estar con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

**...**

Charlie conducía a gran velocidad por la carretera hacia el hospital, nervioso por toda la situación, Laurent no debía encontrarlas, a ninguna de las dos, y debía hablar con los Cullen las medidas a tomar con respecto a esa situación.

Su teléfono sonó y él sin pensarlo respondió, esperando que fuera del hospital diciéndole que tenía un nuevo nieto, pero no fue así, era Garret.

-Jefe, me temo que Laurent va camino de Forks, he escuchado como el jefe de policía de aquí comentaba algo de la carretera que va hacia allí, por lo poco que he podido escuchar sin que me pillaran, Laurent sabe que hay una Isabella Cullen en Forks, pero no tiene una total seguridad de que ella sea su hija, no había fotografías.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardará?- Preguntó Charlie tenso.

-Señor, he comprobado las carreteras, hay previstas fuertes nevadas y facilidad de aludes, han cortado las carreteras hacia Seatle hasta nuevo aviso- Respondió, haciendo que Charlie soltara un suspiro de alivio- Si el tiempo mejora, en una semana aproximadamente se abrirán de nuevo.

-Está bien Garret, buen trabajo, y si hay cualquier novedad avísame de inmediato.

Charlie condujo un poco más tranquilo, aun tenía tiempo para proteger a su familia, en cuanto llegara al hospital habría que trazar un plan con los Cullen para poner a salvo a Bella, a Renesmee y al pequeño que llegaba al mundo.

**...**

Laurent paró poco después de haber salido de Seatle, la guardia civil había cortado la carretera y tenía puestos los coches en medio de la calzada.

-Necesito llegar a Forks cuanto antes.

-Me temo que no podrá ser señor- Le dijo uno de los guardias- Se espera una gran ventisca, y hasta nuevo aviso no se podrá pasar, hay riesgo de aludes y las carreteras se llenarán de hielo, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Pero es una emergencia.

-Lo lamento señor, pero no hay excepciones- Se puso firme el agente- Hay habilitada unas cabañas a poco camino de aquí, vaya hasta allí, en cuanto la carretera esté despejada los avisaremos.

-Que remedio- Suspiró Laurent, pero podía esperar un poco más, James aun tardaría en salir del hospital, y nadie sospechaba que él se dirigía hacia allí.

Cogió el coche, fue a las cabañas y se adentró en una para pasar el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que abrieran de nuevo las carreteras. Una vez instalado llamó de nuevo a Aro.

-Amigo, han cortado las carreteras por una nevada, de momento estaré en una cabaña.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?- Respondió Aro.

-No te preocupes, solo dame la descripción del jefe de policía.

-Me temo que no puedo, no hay fotografías- Le explicó- En Forks no llevan el registro igual que en Seatle, en el registro nacional pone los datos pero no pone fotografías, lo siento.

-No importa, es un pueblo pequeño, no creo que tarde mucho en dar con él una vez que consiga llegar al pueblo.

Laurent colgó y se puso cómodo en la cabaña, resignado a pasar unos días allí dentro.

**….  
**

Jasper abrazaba a Alice intentando calmarla, ella estaba muy nerviosa, ver como su hermano estaba tan asustado le hizo sentir miedo a que lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Bella le ocurriera a ella el día que se pusiera de parto. Rosalie tenía sentados en sus rodillas a Seth y Jacob que no sabían muy bien que era lo que sucedía, Emmet estaba apoyado en la pared, después de haber recogido a los niños no se había movido de ahí. Esme estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, junto a Rosalie y Alice, mirando como Edward daba vueltas sin descanso con Renesmee llorando en sus brazos.

Carlisle salió de la sala de partos y se dirigió a Edward, este le pasó a Renesmee a su madre y miró a su padre con preocupación, su cara le decía que no tenía buenas noticias.

-Papa ¿como estan Bella y el niño?  
-Edward, se está complicando mucho- Le explicó- Aun no hemos conseguido sacar al pequeño y Bella está exhausta.

Edward sintió como su corazón se encogía, necesitaba entrar y ver a su Bella, necesitaba decirle que él estaba a su lado, que todo saldría bien. Y aun no había pasado lo peor.

**Antes de nada, quiero pedir disculpas, mi ordenador va loco y hay veces que los capítulos salen muy pegados y cosas así, mi marido lo va a mirar en cuanto disponga de tiempo.**

**¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Está interesante o no? No tengo muy claro como voy a seguirla pero algo se me ocurrirá (o eso espero)**

**Os aviso de que no voy a subir otro capítulo hasta el jueves que viene o el viernes, me voy fuera hasta el miercoles por la noche y no se de que tiempo voy a disponer para escribir, pero la semana que viene tendréis capítulo nuevo, prometido.**

**Muchas gracias por tantos reviews, nos acercamos a los 300 ¡300 REVIEWS! Ni en mis mejores sueños me lo habría imaginado. Os adoro, espero que lo sepáis.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	19. 18º Sonrisas y lágrimas

**18º Sonrisas y lágrimas**

Carlisle dejó la sala de espera y volvió al box junto a Bella, ella continuaba tumbada en una camilla, tenía cables conectados a su vientre y a su brazo, por ello tenía dificultades para moverse sin soltar alguno.

Carlisle volvió a tomarle la temperatura, Bella no bajaba de 40º, poniendo en riesgo al niño y a ella misma. Habían colocado las piernas de Bella sobre el potro, estaba tapada con unas sabanas, dejando solo entrever de rodillas para abajo y ella empujaba pero no conseguía nada, su pequeño no salía.

-Bella, vamos a tener que dormirte, si no sacamos pronto al pequeño podría ahogarse, vamos a hacerte una cesárea- Carlisle intentó sonar seguro al decirlo.  
-Ayúdale Carlisle- Dijo con un susurro de voz tomando la mano de Carlisle, cerró los ojos y sufrió una parada cardíaca.  
- ¡Rápido! ¡Parada cardíaca!- Gritó Carlisle desabrochando el vestido de Bella para intentar bombear su corazón.

No podían usar el desfibrilador o dañarían al pequeño así que Carlisle hacia lo que podía bombeando el corazón de Bella con las manos. Después de unos minutos bombeando el corazón de Bella, por fin volvió el pulso a ella, haciendo que Carlisle suspirara aliviado y tuviera esperanzas de nuevo.

Una vez estuvo controlado el pulso de Bella hicieron la cesárea, le hicieron un pequeño corte por debajo del ombligo en forma diagonal, con cuidado sacaron al pequeño, la enfermera se lo llevó para comprobar que lo que le había sucedido a Bella hacía un momento no tenía ningún efecto en el pequeño.

Habían tenido suerte y a primera vista el niño estaba totalmente sano, no había tenido ninguna consecuencia de la parada cardíaca de su madre. Una vez estuvieron seguros de que el niño estaba bien, lo pesaron y midieron, a Carlisle le llamó la atención que el pequeño tenía algunas contusiones que no eran leves en parte de su diminuto cuerpo rosado, probablemente consecuencia de los maltratos que había sufrido Bella a lo largo de su embarazo.

Por un momento había pensado que perdería a Bella en aquella camilla en la sala de partos, y Carlisle sabía que si hubiera sido así no solo la hubiera perdido a ella, que era como una hija para él, le había cogido mucho cariño en esos meses que habían estado cuidándolas, si Bella hubiera fallecido su hijo Edward habría muerto con ella y eso Carlisle no podría soportarlo. Al pensar que había conseguido salvar la vida de Bella y la del pequeño, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas, feliz de saber que su hijo podría formar una familia tan maravillosa como la que él tenía.

Cuando la enfermera le llevó al pequeño, Carlisle lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó fuera, donde estaba toda la familia esperando nerviosa.

-No sabes la falta que le haces a tu madre pequeño- Le dijo al oído antes de llegar a la sala de espera.

Al entrar todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando su rostro, esperando ver alguna señal de lo que había ocurrido, nadie se percató de que tenía al niño en sus brazos.

-Edward- Se acercó a él directamente- Tienes que conocer a alguien- Miró al pequeño y todos desviaron su mirada hacia el niño. Edward se acercó lentamente hacia su padre, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al verlo, era tan hermoso, tan parecido a Bella.

-Es precioso- Sonrió mirando a su padre, Carlisle se lo colocó en los brazos y sonrió al ver la escena- Hola campeón- Edward sonreía como un tonto. Renesmee estaba apoyada en el hombro de Esme, mirando la escena con carita muy seria, Edward se acercó con el niño y se agachó delante de ella- Mira a tu hermano, cariño.

-¿Él es mi hermanito?- Edward sonrió- Es igual que como lo soñé- La pequeña también sonrió.  
Los demás se colocaron alrededor de ellos, observando al recién nacido, adorando lo encantador que era aquel pequeño. Esme cogió al niño y Edward se alejó un poco con su padre.

-Papa ¿como está Bella?  
-Ahora está mejor, aun no está bien del todo, si continua como hasta ahora no tardarán en trasladarla a una habitación, pero eso depende de ella.

…

Laurent caminaba por la nieve, intentando pasar el tiempo hasta que pasara la nevada, había empezado hacía poco, y aunque en esa zona no era muy fuerte, poco más hacia delante era una tempestad terrible.

Sin tener nada más que hacer se puso a pensar en lo que haría con Isabella en cuanto la encontrara. Lo primero seria hacerle el amor, mejor dicho, forzarla a tener sexo con él, pretendía que le hiciera cosas que a su marido nunca le hubiera hecho, pero en realidad lo que más deseaba hacer era convertirla en lo mismo que a James, en una infeliz enganchada a las drogas que no es capaz de hacer nada por si mismo. Eso es lo que llenaba su vida, hacer infelices a las personas que tenían lo que querían en la vida, James había sido muy fácil de enganchar a sus drogas, el muy idiota nunca había sospechado nada. Pero Isabella sería más difícil, ella tenía motivos suficientes para soportar los golpes que le dieran, pero él se encargaría de que esos motivos desaparecieran, Isabella sería lo que él quisiera o sería lo último que hiciera.

Caminando, llegó a una carretera en mal estado, a pocos metros de él había un cartel que ponía: "Forks, carretera antigua, distancia 100 km, cortada a 15 km del pueblo".

Laurent entonces tuvo una idea, aunque tuviera que ir a pie, tardaría menos siguiendo esa carretera que esperando a que abrieran la nueva una vez pasada la tormenta. Volvió de nuevo hacia la cabaña y cogió sus cosas, fue de nuevo hacia la carretera que había encontrado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Forks, no se detendría en toda la noche, sino se congelaría de frío, y cuando llegara al trozo donde habían cortado la carretera, iría campo a través, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de llegar a Forks y averiguar que sucedía con esa Isabella Cullen.

…**.**

Charlie llegó al hospital, se acercó al pequeño que seguía en brazos de Esme y se quedó embobado mirándolo, tenía rasgos de su madre, de él mismo, y muchos rasgos de la difunta madre de Bella.

-Es igualito a Reneé- Suspiró- Mi Reneé, si estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa de su hija y de los dos maravillosos nietos que tiene.

Esme lo hizo sentarse junto a ella y le puso al pequeño entre sus brazos, Charlie lo observó durante varios minutos, pensando que por ahora su pequeña familia no corría peligro ahora Laurent también estaba controlado en aquella tormenta de nieve.

-¡Doctor Cullen!- Salió gritando una enfermera, llamando la atención de todos- ¡Se nos va!

Carlisle corrió dentro sin decir nada a nadie, Edward se puso lívido, la prisa con la que había entrado su padre le indicaba que la paciente era Bella y sabía muy bien lo que querían decir esas palabras.

**Hola,**

**se que el capítulo no es muy largo pero no he podido escribir más, he estado todo el puente fuera y no demasiado bien, los vomitos no me han abandonado ni un solo día.**

**Creo que aun no se ha solucionado el problema con mi ordenador y que aun salen los párrafos muy juntos. Si es así lo siento, no se porque le sucede esto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	20. 19 Triste casualidad

**19º Triste casualidad**

El camino se hacía interminable para Laurent, el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras caminaba por la nevada carretera antigua, tenía las extremidades congeladas como témpanos, apenas podía dar un paso si tiritar castañeando los dientes, su pelo estaba escarchado debido a la nieve que se había quedado en él.  
Caminaba con gran dificultad, arrastrando los pies, hundiéndose en la nieve, notando como cada paso era más difícil, como cada vez pesaba más su cuerpo, haciéndole pensar que ese era su final.

Para intentar aliviar la pesadez de su cuerpo, fue tirando poco a poco las cosas que llevaba encima hasta quedar con la ropa de abrigo nada más.  
No hacía más que mirar el reloj, hacía más de cinco horas que vagaba por esa carretera y aun no había señales que indicaran donde estaba Forks, sabía que no podía estar muy lejos pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía muchas esperanzas de llegar con vida al pueblo.

**...**

Carlisle volvió a la sala en la que estaba Bella de inmediato, muy alarmado por el comentario de la enfermera, al llegar vio el cuerpo de Bella tendido aun en la camilla, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, junto a ella, el aparato que mostraba sus constancias vitales hacía un largo pitido, Bella no tenía pulso.

-¡Desfibrilador! ¡YA!- Gritó Carlisle arremangándose la camisa y acercándose al cuerpo de Bella- Uno, dos, ¡TRES!- Le colocó las paletas en el pecho y dio una descarga al corazón de Bella, pero no sucedió nada- Probemos de nuevo. Uno, dos, ¡TRES!- Nada, Bella continuaba igual.

Carlisle se aferró fuertemente al desfibrilador, ahora que no corría peligro el bebé podían dar varias descargas a Bella para intentar salvarla. Probaron varias veces más, sin ningún cambio en el resultado, Carlisle empezó a temer lo peor, a cada minuto que pasaba iba perdiendo la esperanza de salvarla, pero en un último intento desesperado, cuando las enfermeras ya la daban por muerta, el corazón de Bella volvió a latir y se estabilizó.

-Buen trabajo doctor Cullen- Le felicitó la enfermera.

-Gracias- Suspiró Carlisle- Comprueben que todo está bien.

Las enfermeras que había en la sala comprobaron que Bella no había sufrido ningún daño debido a la parada, aparentemente todo estaba bien, eso hizo que Carlisle sonrieran y se calmara. Sonriente, salió a la sala de espera a informar a los demás, al entrar todos lo miraban temerosos, Renesmee lloraba en los brazos de Edward que tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado por el miedo. El pequeño continuaba en brazos de Esme, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Edward acercándose a su padre con la niña en brazos- ¿Bella está bien?

-Verás Edward...- Carlisle estaba algo serio- El corazón de Bella se paró, por más que intentaba hacerlo latir, nada funcionaba- A Edward y a Charlie se les cortó la respiración- Pero al final conseguí que volviera a latir y se estabilizara- Sonrió Carlisle al ver sus caras de desconcierto- Bella se va a poner bien.

Edward no pudo hablar, se echó a llorar, abrazando a la niña que había aumentado su llanto, sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior. Carlisle tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se lo llevó a una incubadora mientras el resto de la familia abrazaba a Edward y Renesmee.  
Cuando volvió, todos estaban mucho más tranquilos, e incluso alguno sonreía, Carlisle se sentó junto a Charlie, él no había dicho nada pero se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien Charlie?

-Si, ahora si- Respondió mientras miraba el suelo- Gracias por salvar la vida de Bella, no se que haría sin ella.

-No hay que darlas, lo he hecho de corazón.

-Carlisle, tengo noticias de Laurent- Le informó.

-Ya sabía yo que tenías algo más en la cabeza, ¿qué noticias?

-Quiere venir a por Bella, está atrapado a las afueras de Seatle por la tormenta de nieve- Le explicó- Mi contacto en Seatle me ha dicho que no abrirán la carretera hasta dentro de una semana.

-¿Y no hay otra forma de llegar al pueblo? Quizá deberías mandar a alguien a que lo vigile por si acaso.

-Lo haré, no te apures, pero mientras tanto, debemos pensar un plan para esconder a Bella y a los niños- Dijo Charlie con firmeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en cuanto ella esté bien hablaremos de ello, ahora hay que centrarse en que se recupere.

-Lo hará- Charlie estrechó la mano de Carlisle- Tú cuidas de ella, se que se recuperará- Carlisle sonrió- Ahora debo irme a hablar con mi contacto en Seatle.

**...**

En la soledad de su habitación de hospital, James se maldecía por todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos tres años, no entendía como podía haber sido capaz de dañar a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.  
Una imagen cruzó su mente, Laurent riéndose de él con ansias, mientras Bella y Renesmee lloraban.

-Maldito Laurent- Se puso furioso- Todo esto es culpa tuya y te lo haré pagar... ¡LO JURO!

**...**

Casi arrastrándose, Laurent llegó al punto cortado de la carretera que llevaba a Forks, podía divisar el bosque desde donde estaba, sabía que el bosque estaba pegando con el pueblo, sonrió al pensar que le faltaba poco para llegar.  
Como pudo bordeó la carretera cortada, llegando al otro lado, pero su cuerpo no podía más con aquel frío, no podía continuar caminando en medio de aquella nieve que no le daba tregua.

En un descuido, su mente se quedó en blanco haciendo que desmayara completamente, dejándolo tendido en mitad de aquel mar de nieve.  
Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaban hacia allí, era un joven cazador que buscaba alguna presa para poder llevársela para alimentar a su familia. Pero no era un animal lo que encontró, en la nieve solo veía a un hombre de color, medio muerto por el frío. Lo arrastró hasta la camioneta y lo llevó al hospital de Forks, preocupado porque no aguantara el trayecto.  
En cuanto llegó al hospital el doctor Carlisle Cullen fue quien lo recibió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black señor- Le explicó el hombre- He encontrado a este hombre en las afueras, en la carretera antigua, estaba cubierto de nieve e inconsciente.

-Has hecho bien al traerlo, buen trabajo.

-¿Cree que se salvara?- Jacob preguntó algo preocupado- No tiene buen aspecto.

-Ha sufrido una hipotermia aguda, se repondrá, no se preocupe, gracias a usted tiene una oportunidad.

-Entonces volveré mañana para ver como está- Jacob hizo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

-Espere, ¿sabe como se llama?

-No, no llevaba ninguna documentación encima- Respondió Jacob despreocupado.

-De acuerdo, no importa- Lo despidió Carlisle y se centró en aquel hombre sin saber que aquel hombre traería muchísimos problemas.

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado un poco indispuesta, estoy vomitando mucho por el embarazo y me cuesta ponerme a escribir, eso sumado a que se me ha fastidiado el pendrive donde tengo todas mis historias y me está costando recuperarlas.**

**He separado cada linea a mano, ¿lo preferís así o lo subo como lo subía antes?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Se que es corto pero no he podido hacer más, lo lamento. Bella se ha salvado, y el pequeño también ^^.**

**¿Laurent tiene mucha suerte o no? Estoy pensando en como continuar la historia y creo que no os esperáis lo que tengo en mente, ¿alguien se anima a intentar adivinar que va suceder?**

**Por cierto, no me he olvidado de la historia de Alice, ni de los tres niños, más adelante saldrán, y tendrán su papel.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, ¡Casi 300 reviews! Nunca había tenido tantos reviews en la misma historia antes de terminarla. Me alegro de que os guste tanto, de verdad.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	21. 20º Cullen

******20º Cullen**

En el hospital tenían a Laurent cubierto de mantas para darle el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba tras haber soportado la fuerte nevada que casi había acabado con su vida. Para darle las vitaminas que necesita le colocaron un gotero en su brazo derecho.

Tras algunas horas en observación, Laurent abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, la habitación en la que se encontraba no tenía demasiadas cosas, una pequeña mesita con un vaso de agua, una puerta medio abierta en la que se podía ver el baño, una pequeña televisión y una ventana por la que se veían los árboles cubiertos por una capa blanquecina.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital, seguramente en Forks, estaba a poco camino de allí, alguien lo habría llevado hasta allí. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría encontrar a Isabella antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí, solo debía investigar un poco cuando le dieran el alta.  
Poco después entró un hombre con una bata blanca en la habitación, en su etiqueta ponía "Carlisle".

-Buenos días señor...- Miró fijamente a Laurent.

-Coop, Dylan Coop- Mintió Laurent, debía mantener el anonimato.

-¿Como se encuentra señor Coop?

-Me encuentro perfectamente, me siento como nuevo- Le respondió incorporándose mientras Carlisle miraba el gotero y la temperatura de Laurent.

-Me alegro de oír eso, tenía muy mal aspecto cuando lo trajo aquel campesino.

-Me gustaría saber quién es el hombre, me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente- Le sonrió Laurent.

-En unas horas le daré el alta, antes de irse le daré la dirección para que pueda ir en persona a darle las gracias.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

**...**

Bella había sido subida a la habitación, se encontraba en la planta de maternidad, Edward estaba con ella y con el pequeño. Los demás habían ido a trabajar y Esme se había llevado a los niños a casa, había sido un día agotador para todos, en especial para los pequeños.

Edward miraba orgulloso a su hermosa novia, dormida en aquella cama de hospital, con el rostro cansado tras todo lo que había soportado, parecía un ángel, dormida y perfecta.

Edward cogió un libro de aventuras y lo leyó hasta que Bella despertó

-¿¡Donde está! ¿¡Donde!- Gritó Bella alterada, incorporándose, tocando su vientre.

-Cariño mío- Se acercó corriendo a ella- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿¡Y mi niño!- Lloró sin consuelo, asustada.

-Tranquilízate, él está bien- Se levantó de su lado y fue hasta una cunita situada a unos metros de la cama- Está aquí mi amor, no te asustes mi vida.

-¿Es él? ¿Es mi hijo?

-Si mi vida, este es tu pequeño- Sonrió colocándoselo en los brazos

-Es... perfecto- Lo abrazó con ternura.

-¿Has pensado en un nombre?

-Si, Edward Charlie Cullen- Respondió ella mirando a su pequeño.

-¿Porque ese nombre?

-Son los dos hombres que más quiero en mi vida aparte de él.

Edward no dijo nada, estaba orgulloso de ser parte de su vida y que lo quisiera tanto como para ponerle su nombre al pequeño.

**….**

Al ser dado de alta, Laurent salió del hospital sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. Estuvo pensando un rato hasta que recordó que tenía una antigua conocida en Forks, en realidad era algo más que una conocida, mucho más. Buscó su número en la agenda y la llamó de inmediato.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Tanya?- Pregunto Laurent.

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo princesa- Le respondió animado- ¿Me echabas de menos?

-¿Laurent?- Contesto algo molesta- ¿Puedo saber porque llamas?

-Pensé que te alegraría mas saber de mi, mi amor.

-Pues pensaste mal, después de todo el tiempo que hace que no me llamas, has pasado de mi por completo durante casi dos años, ¿pretendes que me alegre así porque si?- Se notaba que estaba mosqueada.

-Mi vida, me fui porque tú estabas enamorada de él, no tenía sentido estar en medio- Se defendió- ¿Aun estás coladita por él?

-¡Claro que si! Edward es el único hombre al que querré. Edward Cullen es el hombre de mi vida.

-¿Cullen?- Laurent se quedó pasmado- ¿Has dicho Cullen?

-Claro que he dicho Cullen, es su apellido, ¿te has vuelto subnormal estos dos años o que?

-Lo siento gatita, es solo que me resulta familiar ese apellido.

-Claro que te resulta familiar imbécil- Respondió Tanya- Te lo repetí mil veces cuando aun estabas en Forks.

-Ahora estoy en Forks y me encantaría verte.

-¿Es que no has entendido que solo amo a Edward?- Tanya estaba enfadada.

-Anda, hazlo por los viejos tiempos, recordemos cosas del pasado, antes nos lo pasábamos muy bien los dos juntos- Escuchó un suspiro de Tanya en señal de derrota- Te espero en el parque que hay frente al hospital.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Tanya antes de colgar.

**Tanya no sabía que era lo que Laurent se proponía pero sabía que no tramaba nada bueno y estaba dispuesta a fastidiar cualquiera que fuera su plan con tal de hacerle pagar los dos últimos años de abandono. **

**Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero he estado bastante indispuesta, las nauseas y vomitos han aumentado y me cuesta mucho concentrarme.**

**Espero que al menos os guste y la espera haya valido la pena**

**Os pido un favor, no me pidáis que actualice más pronto porque os aseguro que hago lo que puedo y prefiero tardar más y subir algo corto pero bueno a escribir por escribir y que sea una porquería, ¿no pensáis igual?**

**Bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo, ¿que os parece la relación de Tanya y Laurent? Tanya va a cambiar a como salió antes, no va a ser la misma chica despiada que solo piensa en conseguir al chico, creo que en los siguientes capítulos os sorprenderá.**

**¿Laurent? ¿Creéis que las cosas le saldrán bien?**

**Lo que tengo pensado creo que os dejará a cuadros, espero poder transmitirlo bien y que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	22. 21º Tanya y Laurent

**21º Tanya y Laurent**

Tanya se arregló muy bien, quería que a Laurent se le cayera la baba al verla, que se arrepintiera de haberla dejado hacía tantos años. Se subió en su flamante coche y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, tras haber aparcado en las proximidades del hospital, pudo observar a Laurent esperándola en un banco sentado, como hacía cuando aun estaban juntos.

Laurent la vio acercarse e involuntariamente abrió la boca de manera desmesurada, la camisa roja tan escotada mostrando sus encantos estaba dando los frutos deseados, la falda negra mostrando sus hermosas piernas hizo que un sudor frío recorriera la espalda de Laurent. Toda ella iba conjuntada, haciendo que su belleza fuera extrema para él, recordando aquellos encuentros que tenían años atrás, antes de que se convirtiera en lo que era ahora.

En sus carnosos labios llevaba un cigarrillo apunto de acabarse, vio como le daba la última calada y tiraba el humo antes de deshacerse de la colilla, al mirar los movimientos de aquellos labios, su virilidad se hizo presente, haciendo que recordara la pasión que sintió una vez por ella.

Tanya llegó junto a él, mirándolo muy seriamente, recordando el motivo por el que habían terminado su relación, porque él la había engañado con otra mujer, era cierto que ella quería a Edward, pero había llegado a pensar en Laurent como algo más importante que él, si no hubiera ocurrido aquello, eso que ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

-¡WAO!¡Estas preciosa nena!-Laurent la alagó nada más la tuvo a su lado, levantándose del banco como el caballero que fue con ella hacía años.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿para que has venido? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Podríamos ir a tomar un café mientras te lo cuento- La miró de manera lasciva, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tanya.

-Podemos hablar aquí sin ningún problema.

-Has cambiado mucho gatita, no eres la misma que recordaba, creo que he hecho mal en llamarte- Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse- Creo que me apañaré solo.

Tanya vio como se alejaba unos pasos, conocía a Laurent como la palma de su mano, sabía que estaba intentando darle pena porque quería algo de ella, y ella averiguaría que era y le fastidiaría sus planes costara lo que costara.

-¡Espera!- Laurent se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente, Tanya suspiró- Se que me arrepentiré de hacerlo pero... De acuerdo, vayamos a tomar algo mientras hablamos.

-Bien preciosa, no esperaba menos de ti.

Laurent sonrió, creyendo que estaba consiguiendo su propósito, desconocedor de que el odio que Tanya sentía por él era más grande que el amor que sentía por Edward. Los dos juntos se encaminaron hasta un bar cercano, se sentaron en una de las mesas y mientras tomaban un café hablaron de temas sin importancia para ninguno de los dos.

Después de un buen rato, Tanya se cansó de escuchar mentiras sobre lo que se suponía que había hecho los últimos años, sabía reconocer cuando Laurent le mentía.

-Creo que es momento de que me cuentes a que has venido.

-Es difícil de explicar, gatita- Cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Tengo tiempo, así que cuéntamelo todo.

-Como quieras- Laurent pensó las palabras un momento- Verás, tengo un amigo, un buen amigo, que por falta de sensatez a perdido a su mujer, ella le abandonó llevándose con ella a su hija de ocho años y estando embarazada- Laurent era muy convincente pero Tanya no se tragó nada de lo que le contaba.

-¿Y no tendría ningún motivo para dejarlo?

-Bueno, si te parece un buen motivo dejarlo por otro tío...- Explicó Laurent- Entonces si, tenía un motivo.

Tanya no dijo nada, se encendió otro pitillo, y dejo salir con delicadeza el humo, le miró a los ojos intentando averiguar que era lo que le estaba ocultando. Laurent esperaba alguna palabra de Tanya pero esta no contestaba, solo le observaba y le miraba atentamente, como no aparecía ni una palabra de sus labios, Laurent decidió seguir hablando.

-Mi amigo está al borde del abismo, no sabe que hacer sin ella, quiero que esa zorra vea el error que ha cometido y vuelva con él.

-Bien, entiendo que te preocupes por tu amigo- Dijo Tanya, sin haberse creído nada- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

-¿Te suena el apellido Swan por alguna de aquellas?

-Así es, el jefe de policía de Forks se apellida Swan, tiene una hija pero hace años que se mudó con su marido a otro lugar y no se la ha vuelto a ver por aquí- Respondió ella rápidamente- Yo nunca la vi así que no pude conocerla.

-Se que hace unos meses llegaron aquí una mujer con una niña con el apellido Cullen, ¿por algún casual no se llamarán Isabella y Renesmee?

-Así es- Tanya palideció, empezaba a entender a quien buscaba Laurent- ¿Qué ocurre con ellas?

-Por tu cara, yo diría que las conoces.

-Isabella es la mujer de Edward- Dijo mientras que apagaba el cigarrillo que estaba a medias en el cenicero que estaba en la esquina derecha de la mesa.

-¿Tu Edward?- Ella asintió- ¿Esta embarazada?- Volvió a asentir-Se cambiaron el nombre por el apellido de él para que mi amigo no las encontrase, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que son ellas.

-Ella ya no está embarazada, tuvo al pequeño ayer- Respondió Tanya intentando pensar algo para distraer a Laurent, ahora sabía como vengarse de él.

-Eso hará a mi amigo muy feliz- Sonrió Laurent- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Pues...- Tanya dudó unos segundos, pero si quería hacerle pagar todo debía seguirle el juego- No es que no quiera pero, ¿como pretendes que lo haga?

-Se que la niña va a clase en el colegio en el que tú impartes educación.

-Podría mirar en los archivos a ver en que clase está y tratar de averiguar cosas- Dijo como si no supiera nada- No será difícil mirar todo eso, después de todo, mi padre es el director del centro- Laurent sonrió satisfecho de su capacidad de manipulación- Pero hasta mañana no podré mirar nada.

-Oh, no tengo prisa, nadie sabe que me encuentro ya en Forks- Se levantó y cogió a Tanya entre sus brazos- Y tampoco tengo ningún sitio al que ir gatita- Mordió su labio inferior.

Tanya tenía claro que debía hacer, debía mantener una farsa frente a Laurent hasta que pudiera hablar con los Cullen al día siguiente, debía explicarles la situación y saber como actuar. Ella amaba a Edward, haría lo que fuera por estar con él, pero había aprendido de sus errores, si ayudaba a Laurent solo haría que Edward sufriera, alejándolo más de ella. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse porque su amor fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

Laurent, por su parte, debía informar a Aro de donde se encontraba cuanto antes para que estuviera preparado por si había algún problema, a la mañana siguiente debería hacerse con él. Pero esa noche no, esa noche fue hasta el apartamento de Tanya, donde ella se entregó igual que lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, haciendo que Laurent cayera en sus redes, como una mosca que cae sobre la tela de la araña...

**Siento mucho el retraso pero acabo de cambiarme de piso y estoy un poquillo agobiada con los muebles y ordenarlo todo, lo bueno es que han desaparecido los vómitos y las nauseas jejejeje**

**Espero que os guste, Tanya no es la malvada que había pensado al principio y creo que os sorprenderá todo lo que va a suceder con ella.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado y por seguir mi historia, intentaré subir pronto pero no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	23. 22º Traiciones imperdonables

**22º- Traiciones imperdonables**

La luz del sol le pegó en los ojos, un peso sobre su costado le hizo recordar donde se encontraba y porque, giró su rostro y se encontró con un Laurent dormido profundamente. Sin tener ganas de hablar con él, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se vistió, escribió una nota y salió de allí de inmediato.

Caminó por las calles de Forks de camino al colegio, era día de clase y debía asistir a su trabajo, allí tendría que hablar con Renesmee antes de llamar a nadie, no podía meter la pata, debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella y su madre antes de hablar con ellos sobre Laurent.

Fue directa a la puerta principal, ahí esperó hasta que vio a Esme dejar a los tres niños y marcharse, entonces se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Nessie!- La llamó con alegría, la niña se giró con la cara un poco seria- ¡Me he enterado de la buena noticia! ¡Enhorabuena por el nacimiento de tu hermano!

-Gracias señorita Tanya.

-¿Podrías venir un momento contigo?- Le sonrió tendiéndole la mano- Me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto.

-Claro señorita Tanya.

-Nos vemos luego Renesmee- Le dieron un beso Jacob y Seth y se alejaron por los pasillos.

Renesmee tomó la mano de Tanya y se dirigió a su aula de clase junto a ella, Tanya entró y cerró la puerta, sentó a Renesmee en su asiento y ella se arrodilló a su lado.

-Verás Nessie, ayer vino a verme un hombre y me contó cosas muy extrañas sobre tu madre y sobre ti- Renesmee se tensó- ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Laurent?

-¿La... Laurent...?- La carita de Renesmee cambió a una de terror al recordar como ese hombre había hecho cambiar a su padre, como por su culpa su madre había sufrido tanto.

Tanya comprobó en ese momento el miedo que la niña tenía a hablar, no pronunció nada más pero su cara decía que claramente le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

-Escúchame bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Tanya acarició su mejilla y apartó su cabello de la cara- Se lo malvado que es ese hombre, y no le he dicho donde puede encontraros, pero necesito saber con lo que me voy a enfrentar si tengo que despistarlo.

-Le prometí a mamá no hablar de ellos mientras estuviéramos aquí- Su voz temblaba por el pánico- Si nos encuentran le harán daño a mamá...

-¿De que hablas?

-De Laurent... y de... y de papá...- Las palabras salieron en forma de susurros casi imperceptibles.

-¿Por que os iban a hacer daño a tu madre o a ti?

-Papá antes era bueno, era un hombre cariñoso y simpático, pero desde que conoció a Laurent hace más de tres años cambió- Una lágrima cayó por su hermoso rostro- Se volvió violento, nos pegaba a las dos, una noche intentó hacerme algo que hizo que mamá se enfadara mucho con él, desde entonces ella me encerraba en mi habitación cada vez que papá llegaba a casa- Renesmee estaba sufriendo al contarlo- Pero estar encerrada no impedía que escuchara los golpes y el dolor que sufría mi madre- Intentó secar sus lágrimas pero eran incontenibles- Papá por la mañana no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, decía que después de visitar a Laurent todo se había vuelto borroso.

-Dios mío...- Tanya se quedó sin aire al escuchar eso- ¿Y que sucedió? ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de cinco o seis meses, no estoy segura ahora mismo, después de una paliza brutal de mi padre, cogió algunas de mis cosas y de las suyas y nos sacó de allí, nos llevó a un centro de ayuda y allí nos mandaron aquí, los Cullen nos acogieron y Edward se convirtió en mi papá.

-Bien, escúchame atentamente- Renesmee asintió- Vamos a ir a ver a tu madre al hospital ahora mismo, voy a pedir permiso y nos marchamos, tenemos que hablar con ella y con los Cullen, tenéis que salir de aquí y poneros a salvo.

-De acuerdo.

-Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo- Tanya salió de la clase y fue rápidamente al despacho de su padre, allí le contó una mentira para que la dejara salir y la sustituyera y volvió a por Renesmee- Venga, démonos prisa antes de que alguien nos vea.

Las dos salieron a hurtadillas del colegio, Tanya la hizo correr un poco por si se encontraban con Laurent, no sabía hacia donde se dirigiría. Llegaron hasta el hospital, pidió saber la habitación de Isabella Cullen y de inmediato subieron hasta allí.

Edward estaba meciendo al pequeño junto a la cama de Bella, que lo miraba sonriente, los dos miraron la puerta y vieron entrar a Renesmee llorando junto a Tanya.

-¡Mamá! ¡Nos ha encontrado! ¡Sabe que estamos aquí!

-¿De quien hablas tesoro?- La abrazó Bella al ver lo nerviosa e histérica que estaba la niña.

-Habla de Laurent- Explicó Tanya y acto seguido les contó lo ocurrido el día anterior- Él pretende que le ayude a localizaros, está convencido de que os tiene atrapadas.

-Hay que sacaros de aquí de inmediato, no podéis permanecer más tiempo en Forks.

-Pero... ¿Y nosotros?- Bella le miró desesperada- No quiero irme sin ti.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, lo primero es vuestra seguridad.

Edward llamó a su padre y a Charlie, debía hablar con los dos de inmediato y trazar un plan para sacarlas de Forks antes de que Laurent se diera cuenta. Los dos llegaron lo antes posible y escucharon atentamente lo que Edward y Tanya les contaban mientras Renesmee lloraba en brazos de su madre.

-Hay que sacarlas de inmediato de Forks- Dijo Charlie sin vacilar- Llevarlas a un lugar que solo conozcamos nosotros.

-Alice tiene una pequeña propiedad aislada, está próxima a Forks pero no sale en ningún mapa y no es de fácil localización.

-Podría ser una buena idea- Pensó Edward en alto- Además, allí hay comida para sobrevivir al menos un mes, y estaríamos comunicados por teléfono.

-Creo que tú deberías ir con ellas Edward- Señaló Charlie- Tú eres el que ha estado a su lado y con el que se van a sentir más seguras.

-¿Está seguro señor?

-Mucho, nunca he visto a mi hija tan feliz como cuando estás con ella y necesitan a alguien que las quiera y las proteja- Le cogió del hombro- Haz lo que debas para ayudarlas.

-Eso no lo dude ni por un segundo.

-Pues apresurémonos.

Carlisle cogió a Renesmee, Charlie al pequeño Eddy y Edward tomó a Bella en brazos, Tanya los seguía de cerca sin pronunciar palabra. Llegaron al coche de Edward, subieron a Bella al asiento de atrás, le pusieron al niño entre sus brazos, Renesmee se sentó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con nerviosismo, Edward se puso al volante y salió del garaje del hospital de inmediato.

Carlisle y Charlie le dieron las gracias a Tanya por lo que estaba haciendo, para ellos era como darles la propia vida, ellas eran su familia.

Tanya volvió al colegio y permaneció allí el resto del día, hasta que acabaron las clases.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Laurent despertó cerca de la hora de comer con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se giró a buscar a Tanya pero no la encontró. Se levantó y vio sobre la mesita una nota "_Querido Laurent, he tenido que ir a trabajar, no he querido despertarte. Anoche fue inolvidable, espero que lo repitamos pronto._

_Te buscaré lo que me has pedido en el colegio, pero dudo que te sirva de algo, un beso, Tanya"_

Laurent sonrió al ver la nota, la chica seguía siendo la misma niña ingenua que se dejaba engañar, era una estúpida por pensar que sus sueños podían hacerse realidad y por confiar en él, que ya la había engañado en el pasado.

Sonriente, Laurent salió en busca de un teléfono público para llamar a Aro, debía informarle de donde se encontraba, debía tener refuerzos si sucedía algo.

-Aro, soy yo, Laurent.

-Ah, hola Laurent... No esperaba tu llamada- Sonaba nervioso.

-Ya, es que al final no pude esperar a que abrieran las carreteras y busqué una forma alternativa de llegar a Forks- Sonrió solo de pensarlo- Las he encontrado.

-¿En... En serio...? Eso... Eso es... Maravilloso...

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto preocupado- Laurent no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo tartamudear.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Se apresuró a responder- ¿Entonces las has encontrado?

-Así es, se han cambiado el apellido por el de Cullen, como habíamos pensado y no sospechan que estoy aquí.

-¿Necesitas que vaya para algo? ¿Qué tienes pensado?- Aro preguntó interesado.

-Voy a enseñarle una lección a esa zorra de Isabella, le demostraré que debe obedecer si no quiere recibir un castigo y se lo enseñaré de la forma que mejor lo va a entender, castigando su cuerpo.

-Pero... Pero... Está embarazada... Esperando un hijo de James...

-Ya no lo está, tuvo a su criajo hace dos días- Respondió- Y de todas formas, James no se enterará de nada.

-Claro...

-No creo que tenga ninguna complicación pero estate preparado por si acaso- Le aclaró Laurent.

-De acuerdo... Hasta pronto...

Laurent colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta del colegio donde trabajaba Tanya, esperando encontrarse allí con la niña, él sabía que aspecto tenía y la reconocería de inmediato. Pero la niña no apareció entre la multitud que salía de las aulas, Tanya salió cuando apenas quedaban niños y se acercó a él.

-La niña no ha venido hoy si es lo que estás mirando- Le dijo con una mirada altiva- Anda, toma la dirección que querías y vete.

-¿Y esa frialdad preciosa? En tu nota no parecías enfadada, al contrario, parecía que querías más.

-Pues he cambiado de idea, ya no quiero saber nada de ti- Se giró hacia el aparcamiento, dándole la espalda- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgarte, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

-En el fondo sabes que quieres más gatita.

-¡Qué te largues!- Tanya se dirigió a su coche y se marchó dejándolo allí.

-Que carácter.

Laurent se dirigió hacia la dirección que ponía en el papel, llamó a la puerta, preparado para soltar un discurso sobre quien era para que lo dejaran pasar.

-Buenas tardes señora- Respondió cuando Esme le abrió la puerta- Soy Laurent Simmons, un viejo amigo de su hijo Edward, me he enterado de que se casó y quería darle la enhorabuena por el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor Simmons pero mi hijo y mi nuera se marcharon anoche de viaje, no sabemos cuando volverán.

-¿De viaje?- La cara de Laurent era un poema- ¿A donde?

-No nos lo han dicho, han querido mantenerlo en secreto para que no los sorprendamos con una visita inesperada- Sonrió Esme- Se han marchado con los dos pequeños.

-Ah... Pues... Entonces... Siento haberla molestado...

-No se preocupe, le diré a mi hijo que ha venido en cuanto se ponga en contacto con nosotros- Esme no perdió la compostura en ningún momento.

-No se moleste, ya volveré a ver si se sabe algún paradero.

Laurent se despidió de ella y se alejó de la casa, estaba impactado, eso había sido una sorpresa nada agradable, y no tenía forma de hacerse con ellos. Se sentó en el borde del camino pensativo, algo no encajaba, Isabella acababa de tener un niño, aun debía estar ingresada en el hospital pero sin embargo, se había ido de viaje con "su marido"...

-Tanya...- Salió de sus labios con furia- ¡Esta me la pagas!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quitó el silenciador de su pistola con un pañuelo y lo limpió de inmediato, después limpió su rostro y sus manos. Miró fijamente el cuerpo yacente de Aro sentado en su despacho, con un tiro en la frente.

Tomó la hoja de papel en la que había apuntado todo lo que Laurent le había dicho a Aro durante la llamada telefónica en la que había estado apuntándole con la pistola y salió de allí.

Toda la comisaría estaba en silencio, él había asesinado a cada una de las personas que trabajaban allí, les había disparado y les había silenciado para siempre, Seatle era un sistema corrupto y necesitaba una limpieza.

James miró todos aquellos cuerpos inmóviles y miró sus manos, esas manos habían asesinado a todas esas personas, pero ya le daba igual, sabía que había perdido a su mujer y a sus hijos, que nada haría que volvieran con él, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlos marchar, pero después de comprobar que eran felices y de conseguir que Laurent pagara por todo lo que le había hecho, por arruinar su vida y la de su familia.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, no se si es lo que esperabais pero bueno, es lo mejor que me ha salido, creo que la cosa se está poniendo interesante, Laurent a descubierto a Tanya, ¿Qué será capaz de hacer tras su traición? ¿Tanya tendrá alguna oportunidad de escapar de él?**

**¿Os esperabais el trocito de James? No es muy largo pero dice mucho, ¿que creeis que va a suceder? ¿James de verdad los dejará marchar? ¿Se ha vuelto tan loco que no razona nada? ¿Qué pensáis?**

**Espero sorprenderos en los capítulos siguientes, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	24. 23º Peon caído

**Hola a todos, se que no es normal que ponga algo antes de un capítulo pero debo decirlo, este capítulo es muy fuerte, tiene una violación claramente puesta así que todo aquel sensible a estas cosas o que no lo lea o que esté preparado.**

**23º Peón caído**

Laurent se levantó del borde del camino y emprendió caminando el camino hacia la casa de Tanya, tenía que haber sido ella, era la única que sabía que estaba allí y podía haberles avisado.

Ella había salido ya del trabajo por lo que debía estar en su casa tranquilamente, como hacía desde que la conocía, viendo alguna telenovela y llorando como una estúpida sentimental.

De camino hacia la casa encontró una casa de empeño, entró en ella y compró un arma, se la guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón y siguió caminando hacia la casa. Llegó pronto, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Tanya, se iba a divertir mucho con ella, más que nunca.

El timbre de la puerta sonó repetidas veces, Tanya abrió despreocupada la puerta, aun con los ojos llorosos por la telenovela que estaba viendo. Al ver a Laurent su cara se tornó en una de asco.

-¿No te dije que no te quería volver a ver? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si que lo dijiste gatita, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti- Sonrió mirándola con lujuria, empujó la puerta y estampó a Tanya contra la pared- ¿No te parece preciosa?

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué hago yo?- Laurent se rió con ganas, cerró la puerta con el pie y sacó su pistola, apuntando la garganta de Tanya- ¿Qué has hecho tú gatita?

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Con que nada?- Laurent la cogió del cuello y con la pistola en la sien de Tanya la llevó hasta el salón- ¿Puedes explicarme porque cuando he llegado a la casa de los Cullen, casualmente tu maravilloso Edward se había ido con Isabella y los des críos?- Tanya abrió los ojos asustada.

-No se de que me estás hablando, yo no se nada.

-¡No me mientas!- La golpeó con la pistola haciéndola caer al suelo- ¡Estúpida zorra! ¡Los alertaste de mi presencia!

-No, yo no les dije nada...

-¿Sabes? Es una pena, de verdad me gustas y tenía pensado llevarte conmigo cuando todo acabara, pero la has jodido- Laurent la cogió de los pelos y la volvió a levantar.

-Haré lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño.

-Eres una gatita muy mala, Tanya- Se acercó a ella y olió su perfume- Y las gatitas malas merecen ser castigadas- Puso la pistola dentro de la boca de Tanya- Quítate la falda y el tanga gatita- Tanya, llorando de miedo, obedeció sin queja- Muy bien, ahora quiero que quites mis pantalonesy mi ropa interior- Obedeció al instante- Agáchate- Tanya se agachó y notó como Laurent quitaba la pistola de su boca- Métetela hasta el fondo y como me des un mordisco, por pequeño que sea, una bala atravesará tu preciosa cabellera, ¿entendido?- Tanya asintió y se metió el miembro de Laurent en la boca hasta el fondo. Laurent cogió la cabeza de Tanya y empezó a moverse con brusquedad, haciendo daño en la garganta de Tanya- Oh... Nena, tienes una boca exquisita... Oh...- Antes de llegar, Laurent sacó su miembro de la boca de Tanya, la cogió del pelo y tiró hacia arriba- Ponte a cuatro patas- Tanya, llorando más que antes, obedeció- Nunca te la he metido por el culo- Los ojos de Tanya lo miraron con terror- Así que voy a ser el primero que te haga esto- Laurent soltó una gran carcajada- Esto me va a encantar- Cogió los glúteos de Tanya y de un solo impulso, metió todo su miembro en su interior haciendo que Tanya soltara un gran grito de dolor. Sin importarle lo más mínimo, envistió repetidas veces contra ella- Oh... Hasta así eres magnífica- Laurent se echó un poco hacia delante, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de Tanya, le cogió una de las tetas con una mano y con la otra le metió un dedo en la vagina- Quiero que me pidas más, quiero oírte suplicar que quieres que te de más- Pero el dolor que sentía Tanya era tan grande que apenas le permitía articular palabra- ¿Es que así no te gusta?- Salió de su interior, le dio la vuelta, la subió a la mesa del comedor y separó sus piernas- No pararé hasta que me pidas más- Bajó su rostro hasta la intimidad de Tanya, al principio lamió con desesperación la parte exterior, Tanya sentía excitación, miró a Laurent, sabiendo que este esperaba que pidiera más.

-Dame... Dame más...

-Así me gusta gatita, pero no es suficiente, quiero que me desees con todas tus fuerzas- Metió la lengua en el interior de Tanya y la movió con energía.

-Oh... Dios... Más... Quiero más...- La lengua de Laurent no paraba y además metió un dedo en ella- ¡Más! ¡No pares! ¡Quiero más!

-Así está mejor- Laurent introdujo su miembro en ella, la cogió en volandas y la llevó al sofá, allí se sentó, quedando ella sobre él- Quiero que cabalgues como nunca lo has hecho, quiero que te corras y continues- Apuntó con su pistola.

Tanya empezó a moverse a un ritmo frenético, gimiendo ante la sensación, era más fingido que real pero Laurent solo pensaba en lo que se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Tanya de esa manera. Notó como Tanya llegaba al orgasmo, pero ella no paró, continuó moviéndose, haciendo que Laurent llegara hasta el límite.

-Oh si, nena... Sigue así...- Laurent llegó dentro de ella, sonrió y con ella aun sobre él apretó el gatillo y una bala se introdujo en la cabeza de Tanya, salpicándolo todo y haciendo que cayera muerta sobre Laurent- Conmigo no se juega gatita.

Laurent levantó a Tanya de él, la apartó a un lado, se colocó bien la ropa, se limpió la sangre de la cara y salió a investigar el paradero de Isabella, la encontraría, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

**…  
**

Edward acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Bella mientras disfrutaba con ella de ese baño relajante, Renesmee se había quedado dormida después del mal trago que había pasado y el pequeño estaba tranquilo en su cuna.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella y esta se estremeció, Edward lo notó y de inmediato la abrazó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Susurró- Creo que ha sucedido algo malo.

-Solo estás asustada Bella- Edward besó su cuello- Intenta relajarte.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que las caricias y besos de Edward la relajaran.

**…  
**

Alice y Jasper caminaban por el parque que se encontraba cerca del hospital, acababan de salir de una ecografía, la pequeña que Alice llevaba en su vientre estaba perfecta, llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo y ya tenía unas ganas locas de tenerla a su lado.

-¿Estás contento?

-Claro cariño, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- La abrazó con cariño, juntándola más a él.

-Porque no es un niño- Alice bajó la mirada- Como al principio no lo querías, pensé que si no era niño te llevarías una decepción.

-Lo único que me importa es que las dos estéis bien mi vida- La besó con ternura.

-Cuanta gilipollez- Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos- Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Jasper al ver a Mike allí, colocó a Alice detrás suya.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te alegras de verme Alice?- Se burló Mike- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-No te acerques a ella- Jasper le pegó un empujón- Ni siquiera la mires, ella es mi mujer y te prohibo que la toques para nada.

-¿Tu mujer?- Se echó a reír- Ella es una zorra como todas las demás, y si yo le pidiera que volviera a mi lado lo haría como una perrita faldera.

-¡No hables así de ella- Jasper le cogió del cuello de la camisa- ¿Acaso te molesta que diga lo que es? Quizá deberías preguntarte si ese bastardo que espera es tuyo.

Jasper notó como su sangre hervía y no pudo soportarlo más, le pegó un puñetazo a Mike en la cara seguido de otro en el estómago, lanzando a Mike contra el suelo.

-¡COMO TE VUELVA A VER CERCA DE ELLA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Gritó Mike levantándose y alejándose de ellos.

**Se que no es tan largo como los anteriores pero creo que tiene bastante el capítulo como para meterle algo más.**

**¿Qué creeis que va a suceder? ¿De que va a ser capaz Laurent por llegar hasta Bella?**

**Lo que tengo pensado no os lo esperais, o al menos eso creo jejeje**

**Siento haber tardado pero los vómitos han vuelto, o quizá nunca se han ido y yo me había hecho ilusiones XD, y estoy con la oposición a mas no poder, iré subiendo cuando pueda.**

**Para los que seguís mi otra historia, la de amor enjaulado, no la he abandonado, pero no gusta como me queda el capítulo y lo estoy volviendo a reescribir, así que os pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	25. 24º Malas noticias

**24º Malas noticias**

La noticia dejó helado a Charlie, le acababan de dar un aviso comunicándole que en la comisaría de Seatle habían encontrado a todos los agentes asesinados, con razón Garret no contestaba al teléfono. Al principio, Charlie pensó que era cosa de Laurent, pero descartó esa idea al recordar que Laurent se encontraba en Forks y que uno de los hombres que habían muerto era Aro.

Debía hablar con alguien, la situación se les estaba hiendo de las manos, tenía una mala sensación en el estómago y nada se la podía quitar.

Se monto en el coche patrulla y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Cullen, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, al menos él le escucharía y, si había alguna, puede que le diera alguna solución. Llegó muy rápido, la ansiedad le comía por dentro, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

-Charlie, no te esperaba- Dijo Carlisle invitándole a entrar- ¿Sucede algo?

-Me temo que si... Se que no tienes nada que ver con la policía pero eres la única persona de la que se que me puedo fiar ahora mismo.

-¿Que ocurre?- Carlisle notó en la voz de Charlie la preocupación que tenía.

-¿Recuerdas que mandé un infiltrado a la comisaría de Seatle?- Carlisle asintió- Pues me han comunicado hace unos minutos que ha sido asesinado junto al resto de oficiales de la comisaría.

-¿Es cosa de ese tal Aro?

-No, Aro era uno de los asesinados- Charlie estaba muy nervioso- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Laurent?

-Es muy probable pero eso querría decir que tiene otro cómplice y que Aro ya no le servía.

-Bella y los niños están a salvo en la casa esa ¿verdad?- Charlie por fin reveló su mayor temor.

-Están a salvo, nadie conoce el paradero de esa casa salvo nosotros dos, Alice y Jasper, y Edward y Bella- Le tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo- No te preocupes, no les va a suceder nada, ya lo verás.

Charlie asintió pero a pesar de las palabras de Carlisle, él seguía teniendo esa sensación en el estómago que no le permitía tranquilizarse del todo.

…**..**

Laurent cogió las llaves del coche de Tanya, debía apresurarse en encontrarlas antes de que se fueran a algún lugar lejano y volviera a perder su pista. Debía llamar a Aro, él podría decirle posibles lugares seguros a los que podrían haberlas llevado, en el expediente policial lo pondría todo. Intentó llamarlo mientras arrancaba el coche pero no le cogió la llamada, así que le mando un mensaje esperando que lo leyera pronto.

"_¿Se puede saber porque coño no contestas? ¡Necesito ayuda de inmediato!_" Arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir por las calles con la esperanza de verlas. Su móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje de respuesta.

"_Lo siento, estaba ocupado, ¿que necesitas? ¿Aun estás en Forks?"_

"_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que sigo en Forks! ¡Necesito que me ayudes, estoy apunto de volver a perder la pista de ellas!_"- Laurent respondió al mensaje cabreado, Aro parecía tener pérdidas de memoria por momentos.

"_Voy hacia allí, te avisaré cuando llegue"._

"_¿Venir? ¡No necesito que vengas, necesito que me ayudes a localizarlas!"- _Contestó Laurent empezando a perder los nervios, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Aro.

Siguió dando vueltas por el pueblo, esperando encontrarlas mientras Aro hacia lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

…**...**

La mala sensación que Bella había sentido no desapareció a lo largo del día, al contrario, cuanto más avanzaba la hora más nerviosa se ponía, tras un día entero allí esa sensación era casi inaguantable, y el hecho de tener que estar en reposo por no haber pasado el tiempo que debía en el hospital la ponía más nerviosa aun.

-Princesa, voy a salir a que le de un poco el aire a Renesmee, Eddy está dormidito en su cuna, no te dará guerra- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió sin ganas- ¿Podrías conseguirme algún pasatiempo o algo para leer?

-Claro cariño, no me acordaba que no tenías medios de distracción- Besó su frente- Te traeré el periódico y algún pasatiempo.

Edward salió con la pequeña hasta un pequeño puesto que había cerca de la reserva de La Push, allí compró el periódico del día, algunas revistas de pasatiempos, libros para colorear para Renesmee y una revista médica para él, después, los dos volvieron a casa.

Al entrar, Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana del salón con Eddy en brazos, ella lo acunaba

mientras le entonaba una suave nana. Edward se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo estoy un poco nerviosa- Respondió ella- Supongo que todo lo que está pasando me está alterando- Miró a su pequeño- Mecerlo me relaja.

-No te preocupes cariño- Besó sus cabellos- Te he traído el periódico y algunas revistas de pasatiempos, ¿me das al pequeño y lees un poco mientras Renesmee y yo lo acostamos?

-Está bien.

-Vamos Edward, yo quiero cantarle- Pidió Renesmee emocionada.

-Claro que si pequeña.

Bella se sentó en el sofá, cogió el periódico y abrió por la primera página, nada más leer el titular se puso a temblar: _"PROFESORA DE FORKS BRUTALMENTE ASESINADA EN SU PROPIA CASA._

_La señorita Tanya Denali, profesora del colegio de primaria de Forks, ha sido encontrada en su casa asesinada, no hay indicios de que hayan entrado por la fuerza por lo que creemos que la víctima conocía a su agresor. Hay indicios de agresión sexual, no se descarta que sea un crimen pasional..."_

Bella se puso tan nerviosa al pensar que esa podía haber sido ella o su pequeña que su cuerpo se desvaneció, si no hubiera estado sentada en el sofá se habría caído al suelo. Edward y Renesmee volvieron tras haber acostado al pequeño Eddy y se encontraron a Bella inconsciente, los dos corrieron hasta ella de inmediato.

-¡Mami!- Renesmee la zarandeó un poco- ¡Mami despierta!

-Renesmee, cálmate- Le pidió Edward, Renesmee se apartó, Edward tumbó a Bella en el sofá y comprobó que sus constancias fueran correctas.

-Edward….- Renesmee le acercó el periódico- ¿Esa de la noticia es mi profesora?- Su voz también temblaba.

-Déjame ver- Edward miró el periódico, leyó todo lo que ponía y ahora entendía que era lo que le había pasado a Bella. Tanya había muerto a manos de Laurent, él estaba seguro de que había sido ese hombre despreciable.

…**..**

Jasper entró en el salón donde estaba Alice retorciéndose las manos, desde el encuentro con Mike no había parado de estrujarse las manos de manera exagerada. Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña Alice- Besó sus cabellos intentando calmarla- Tengo que hablar contigo pero debes calmarte.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

-No se calificar el suceso, según se mire- Jasper se separó un poco de ella, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Mike Newton se ha suicidado en su casa esta misma tarde- Alice no cambió su semblante- Dejó una nota junto a su cuerpo ahorcado, ponía que se quitaba la vida porque no era capaz de soportar ver a la única mujer que ha amado nunca en brazos de otro hombre, que tú eras suya y si no te tenía no quería continuar con vida.

-¿Como ha podido poner algo así después de todo lo que me hizo?

-No lo se cariño, pero ahora ya da igual- Jasper la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, pero Alice no se movió, estaba un poco impactada por la noticia.

…..

Después de estar casi todo el día dando vueltas, Laurent empezó a desesperarse, no había forma de dar con el paradero de Isabella, y solo le quedaba un recurso a mano, Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella, él era el único que le diría donde estaba si mantenía su identidad en secreto. Dirigió el coche hacia la comisaria cuando recibió un mensaje al móvil.

"_Acabo de llegar a Forks, no me va el altavoz del móvil, dime donde nos podemos reunir pronto, tengo algo que mostrarte".  
_

"_Nos vemos en diez minutos en la carretera que va a La Push, nos vemos allí"._

Laurent no sabía que esa sería la última cosa que iba a hacer, en la carretera lo esperaba alguien a quien no tenía intención de ver por el momento, alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar con él, con tal de vengarse por lo que les había hecho a él y a su familia.

**Siento el retraso en la actualización, pero aquí en Valencia hemos estado con la fiesta de fallas y no me han dejado apenas dormir, además, mi pequeña (que por fin se lo que es, me dijeron el jueves que voy a tener una nena) no deja de moverse y de pegar patadas, y además tuve un susto bastante grande antes de la ecografía, empecé a echar sangre y pensaba que le ocurría algo a mi niña. Además, tengo una quemadura de segundo grado en la pierna derecha, de rodilla para abajo, así que entre el dolor y el tiempo no voy muy fina.  
**

**Espero que me perdonéis por el retraso y a cambio, prometo subir otro antes de que acabe la semana.**

**Ahora ya metidos en el capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que pensáis que va a ocurrir con Laurent? Supongo que todos sabréis quien es el que va a ver a Laurent en lugar de Aro ^^**

**Gracias por la cantidad de comentarios que me dejáis en cada capítulo, nunca creí que esta historia fuera a tomar este rumbo y que os fuera a gustar como lo está haciendo, pero me alegro de que lo que escribo os guste, yo escribo porque me gusta pero es bueno que los demás den ánimos y apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, en serio, no sabéis como me ayudan a continuar escribiendo ^^.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	26. 25º Muerte a la torre

**25º Muerte a la torre**

James conducía con decisión hacia el lugar en el que había quedado con Laurent, repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había hecho antes de dirigirse a Forks. Pensó en todas aquellas personas a las que había matado en Seatle, muchas de ellas eran personas decentes y trabajadoras, sin culpa de nada, pero el sistema era corrupto y no le importaba quitar vidas inocentes para acabar con el mal que había allí.

Se centró en el recuerdo de Aro Vulturi, en como había palidecido al verle, como había temblado igual que un flan y suplicado como un cobarde antes de apretar el gatillo y acabar con su despreciable vida.

Sabía cual sería su destino después de todo, sabía que no volvería a estar con las personas que quería, o bien lo llevarían al corredor de la muerte o lo condenarían a cadena perpetua, y en su opinión, ambas soluciones eran muy poco castigo para todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que no podría hacer nada por impedir ese destino, y no quería evadirlo, deseaba ser castigado por el dolor que había infligido a su familia, lo único que esperaba era poder encontrar algo de paz antes de que llegara ese momento.

La imagen de su preciosa Isabella sonriente cruzó su mente cuando aparcaba en un lado del arcén en la carretera de la Push, en aquella imagen, Isabella estaba preciosa, con la sonrisa jovial y cariñosa que tenía cuando se casaron. Renesmee apareció también en la imagen, abrazada a su madre y saludándolo con la mano, tan feliz como era antes de él conociera a Laurent.

Al pensar en ellas recordó que entre los papeles de Aro había leído que su pequeño había llegado al mundo y solo pudo dejar caer una lágrima al pensar en que no se merecía ser el padre de ese niño, no merecía tener a nadie. Isabella no le permitiría nunca acercarse al pequeño y nunca se lo reprocharía, él se había convertido en un monstruo, alguien que solo merece morir.

Con la esperanza de poder verlos una vez más antes de que lo apresaran, James salió del interior del coche con el que había ido hasta allí, se ocultó tras la maleza espesa que lindaba con la carretera y esperó a que Laurent hiciera su aparición. No tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido de un coche acercándose a su posición, a pocos metros de su coche paró otro del que salió Laurent un poco nervioso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Laurent llevó el coche hasta el lugar que Aro le había indicado en el mensaje, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y lo sabía, no era normal que Aro actuara por propia iniciativa sin más, y sobretodo refiriéndose al tema de Isabella.

No tardó mucho en llegar, aparcó en el carril derecho, a pocos metros de donde había otro coche aparcado, se bajó del coche sin preocuparse de coger su arma del asiento del copiloto, después de todo, era Aro quien lo estaba esperando.

Bajo del coche algo nervioso, no podía ver a Aro desde donde estaba y eso no le gustaba, necesitaba controlar la situación. Caminó lentamente hacia el otro coche, miró a través de los cristales y pudo comprobar que no había nadie en su interior, entonces echó una ojeada a su alrededor pero no había nada.

Asustado por aquella situación, Laurent corrió de nuevo hacia el coche en el que había venido, fue a coger la pistola que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto pero ya no estaba allí.

-¿Pero que...?- Miró repetidas veces a todos lados, buscando a quien le había cogido el arma- ¡ARO! ¡SI ERES TÚ NO TIENE GRACIA!- No hubo respuesta- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!

**…..**

-¿Pero que...?- Vio como Laurent miraba repetidas veces a todos lados, buscando a quien le había cogido el arma- ¡ARO! ¡SI ERES TÚ NO TIENE GRACIA!- No hubo respuesta- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!

James empezó a reír a carcajadas entre la maleza, observando como aquel hombre que lo había manipulado durante los últimos años ahora tenía más miedo del que él había tenido en toda su vida. El sonido de aquella risa hizo que Laurent se estremeciera y mirara de nuevo a su alrededor buscando al artífice.

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES! ¡DEJA QUE TE VEA!

-Claro- Siguió riendo James mientras salía de su escondite y se mostraba ante él- Aquí me tienes.

-¿James?- Se sorprendió Laurent al verlo allí, eso era lo último que se había esperado- ¿Has cogido tu mi arma?

-¿Te refieres a esta pistola que había en el asiento del copiloto de tu coche?- Preguntó mostrándole el arma mientras Laurent asentía- Si, la he cogido yo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te esperaba a ti.

-Lo se, pero tu amiguito Aro ha tenido un percance y no podrá reunirse con nosotros- James daba vueltas a la pistola con diversión. Laurent vio en su comportamiento el cambio de actitud que había en él.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Aro?- Su voz temblaba- Creí que aun seguías en el hospital.

-Y así era, estaba en el hospital, pero mi sed de venganza era más grande y no pude permanecer más tiempo allí.

-¿Tu sed de venganza?- Al escuchar esas palabras, Laurent pensó que James estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto- Haberlo dicho antes amigo- Sonrió ampliamente relajando su postura- Bueno, cuéntame que es lo que le ha sucedido a Aro.

-Háblame tú a mi primero de mi mujer.

-Está bien- Sonrió mucho más tranquilo- Tu zorrita se ha escapado con otro hombre y tus dos críos porque se enteró de que la estaba siguiendo- Se cruzó de brazos, complacido de la cara de ira de James- Se que estás furioso, pero antes de que hagamos nada, dime que le ha sucedido a Aro.

-Aro ya no forma parte del equipo- James cargó el arma de Laurent- Recibió un balazo en la frente- Apuntó a Laurent.

-¿Qué... Qué haces?-Laurent retrocedió unos pasos asustado de nuevo- ¿A que viene esto? Creí que habías dicho que querías venganza.

-Y así es- Se acercó unos pasos hacia él con decisión- Voy a vengarme de la persona que destrozó mi vida y la de mi familia, voy a acabar con el verdadero problema- Disparó dándole en la pierna y haciendo que Laurent cayera al suelo gritando- Aunque considero que esto no es suficiente para todo lo que has hecho, no estoy dispuesto a que sigas respirando el mismo aire que Isabella, Renesmee y mi pequeño- Un disparo en el hombro- Te veré en el infierno en breve y te haré tragar todas las drogas, los golpes y palizas que ha habido en mi vida estos años.

-James, por favor... Somos amigos... No me mates...

-Dime donde están Isabella y los niños- Cargó de nuevo la pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Laurent.

-No lo se, lo juro, lo que te he dicho es verdad, se ha ido con otro hombre y los niños cuando se enteró de que estaba en el pueblo- Laurent vio como James bajaba el arma- Sabía que no me matarías...

-Tú no sabes nada- Levantó el arma de nuevo y apretó el gatillo haciendo que la bala atravesara la sien de Laurent.

James arrastró el cuerpo de Laurent hasta el coche que había sido de Tanya, lo puso en mitad de la carretera para que alguien lo encontrara y diera parte a la policía, junto al cadáver dejó dos notas, una para el padre de Isabella como jefe de policía y otra para ella.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, como prometí ha sido en menos de una semana, eso si, no se cuando podré subir el siguiente, voy a estar sin ordenador durante unos días porque voy a estar en casa de mis padres, con la pierna tan mal como la tnego no puedo estar sola y mi marido trabaja todo el día.**

**Gracias por los reviews maravillosos que me habéis dejado, os lo agradezco un montón, y también por los ánimos.**

**Para los que seguís la otra historia, intentaré tener el capítulo siguiente para la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada, todo dependerá de mi pierna.**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	27. 26º Un reencuentro difícil

**26º- Un reencuentro difícil**

Un aviso histérico de una joven lo había llevado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Laurent, ya había pedido una ambulancia para que lo trasladaran a la morgue, así que mientras esperaba a que llegaran revisó por encima el coche. Junto al cuerpo estaba la pistola con la que había muerto, el asesino la había dejado allí, por la posición del cuerpo estaba claro que no era un suicidio. Continuó mirando y encontró dos trozos de papel, al cogerlos y mirarlos su rostro palideció, su nombre estaba escrito con letras muy claras.

"_Señor Swan,_

_soy James Dippet, el marido de su hija Isabella, yo he acabado con la vida de este ser despreciable, el ha sido el motivo de todas mis desdichas y también las de mi familia. Durante los últimos años me ha estado drogando y manipulando sin yo saberlo, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir._

_Me siento terriblemente arrepentido, en lo único que he estado pensando desde que supe la verdad, es en compensarles a ellas todo el daño que les he hecho, acabar con Laurent, borrar del mapa la amenaza que las seguía es una de las formas, pero no es suficiente para todo lo que han pasado estos últimos años. Por eso he decidido entregarme, me entregaré a la policía en cuanto haya pedido perdón a mi mujer y a mi hija._

_Junto a esta carta hay otra, esa es para Isabella, en ella le expreso todo lo que siento con la esperanza de que me perdone algún día, si me hiciera el favor de entregársela en mi nombre se lo agradecería._

_Se que esto no compensa los malos ratos que ha pasado usted por ayudarlas, y le agradezco enormemente que las ocultara de Laurent e incluso de mi, soy un ser despreciable, he hecho cosas horribles, pero a pesar de ello, quiero que sepa que las quiero, son todo lo que quiero en el mundo, y por eso mismo estoy dispuesto a salir de sus vidas para que sean felices._

_En breve lo llamaré para acordar cuando me entregaré, haga el favor de hacerle llegar la carta, es lo único que le pido._

_Con mis sinceras disculpas, James"._

Charlie releyó la carta varias veces, era cierto que nunca le había gustado James, siempre lo había visto un mal tipo para su hija, pero también podía imaginarse el infierno que había vivido los últimos años al ver que maltrataba a su familia sin poder evitarlo.

A pesar de ello, no era seguro que él supiera el paradero de Bella antes de que fuera arrestado, así que guardó la carta en su bolsillo decidido a no dársela aun, si James lo seguía esperaría que fuera a verlas de inmediato y eso era lo último que iba a hacer.

Llegó la ambulancia, los enfermeros taparon el cuerpo de Laurent, lo subieron y se lo llevaron para que el forense pudiera hacerle la autopsia, Charlie cogió el coche patrulla y volvió a comisaría de inmediato, llamó a Carlisle y lo hizo ir hasta allí.

-¿Qué ocurre Charlie? ¿Por que tanta urgencia?

-Ha sucedido algo Carlisle- Le explicó tendiéndole la carta que le había dejado James, este la leyó detenidamente.

-¿Ha matado a Laurent?

-Así es, vengo de mandar su cuerpo al forense.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer?- Carlisle le devolvió la carta- ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pide?

-No lo se, tengo miedo a que me siga si le llevo la carta, pero si no lo hago y lo sabe puede que tome represalias, es una situación complicada.

-No podemos exponer a Bella o a los niños así como así- Dijo Carlisle pensativo- La verdad es que no se que decirte.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación angustiosa que tenían, Charlie lo cogió tras dar un leve suspiro.

-Aquí el jefe de policía Swan.

-Señor Swan, soy James- Charlie le hizo una señal a Carlisle indicándole que era él- Puede poner el manos libres si quiere, no se quien está con usted pero no me importa que lo escuche.

-Eh... Claro...- Charlie puso el manos libres- ¿Qué quieres James?

-Ya se lo he dicho en mi nota, quiero entregarme, no quiero seguir haciendo daño a mi familia.

-Eso me parece muy bien, pero para eso deberías venir a comisaría- Le dijo Charlie sin saber muy bien como llevar aquella conversación.

-Primero quiero que le de la carta a Isabella, prometo no seguir a quien se la lleve, si lo prefiere, mientras alguien lleva la carta puedo permanecer al teléfono con usted, no quiero engañarle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que ella reciba la carta antes o después de tu arresto?

-¿No ha leído la carta que es para ella?- James hizo una leve carcajada- Es usted mejor persona de lo que yo pensaba. En la carta le pido que venga a verme al calabozo para despedirme, si se la entrega estaré en la comisaría sin queja, responda ella lo que responda, solo quiero que ella la lea y tome su decisión.

Carlisle miró a Charlie asintiendo, era la única manera de cogerlo y no tenían muchas más opciones, así que Charlie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien, tú y yo permaneceremos al teléfono mientras Carlisle le lleva la nota, en cuanto él me llame al móvil tú te presentarás en comisaría y te entregarás, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Charlie seguía al teléfono con James, Carlisle cogió la nota y se marchó directo al lugar donde se encontraban Edward y Bella, allí llamó a la puerta con fuerza, tenían prisa. La pequeña Renesmee abrió con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Mamá no está bien- Respondió abrazándose a la pierna de Carlisle.

-Ven, vamos dentro- Entraron y se acercaron al salón donde Edward abrazaba a Bella que no dejaba de temblar- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ha leído la noticia del asesinato de Tanya, estás así desde entonces.

-Bella, Laurent no os va a hacer daño, ha aparecido muerto hace unas horas- Explicó Carlisle, los presentes lo miraron un poco atónitos- Antes de continuar quiero que te calmes Bella porque lo que tengo que decir es complicado y difícil de asimilar- Ella asintió, respiró hondo varias veces y se calmó un poco apoyándose en el brazo de Edward- Verás, cuando tu padre ha llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba Laurent ha podido observar que no ha sido un suicidio, y junto al cuerpo había dos notas de su asesino, una para tu padre y otra para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Así es, las notas son de James- Explicó viendo como Bella se tensaba- Tu padre lo tiene al teléfono, quería que te entregara la nota de inmediato, en cuanto llame a tu padre, James ha prometido entregarse, pero antes de hacerlo quería saber que habías recibido la nota, es lo único que ha pedido a cambio- Sacó la nota y se la entregó.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Lo que ponga en la nota?

-Él ha dicho que aceptará lo que decidas, que solo quería que supieras lo que dice ahí- Se levantó- Voy a llamar a tu padre para acabar con todo esto, después me esperaré a que tomes tu decisión, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Charlie seguía al teléfono con James, este le había confesado ser el autor de los asesinatos de la comisaría de Seatle, sabía que había matado a mucha gente inocente pero estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a su familia.

Mientras hablaban sonó el móvil de Charlie, Carlisle le confirmó que la carta había sido entregada así que James cumplió su promesa y en pocos minutos entró por la puerta de la comisaría y se dejó esposar. Charlie vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento y agradecimiento a la vez, era otro hombre totalmente distinto al que había conocido muchos años atrás.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras Carlisle estaba fuera hablando, Edward llevó a Renesmee con el pequeño Eddy para que se entretuviera, después volvió junto a Bella y la encontró mirando la carta doblada.

-¿Vas a leerla?

-No lo se, tengo miedo de lo que pueda poner dentro- Lo miró asustada.

-Nada de lo que ponga podrá hacerte daño Bella, yo no dejaré que te suceda nada.

-Lo se- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Quédate a mi lado mientras la leo.

-Por supuesto.

"_Mi querida Bella,_

_se que no tengo derecho a llamarte así después de todo lo que ha sucedido pero para mi siempre serás mi reina, nunca dejaré de quererte a ti o a nuestra princesita Renesmee._

_Se que nada de lo que diga justificará lo que os hice pasar, solo quiero que sepas los motivos por los que sucedieron todas esas cosas._

_Cuando te marchaste caí en una profunda depresión, estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir porque vi el daño que te había hecho, pero Laurent vino a verme y me hizo creer lo contrario, por eso comencé a buscarte con desesperación. Al estar con Laurent pude darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de lo que había arruinado nuestras vidas, Laurent me drogaba, no se que era lo que me inyectaba pero hacía que perdiera totalmente la consciencia de mi cuerpo y entonces me manipulaba para que hiciera todas esas barbaridades._

_Tuvimos un accidente en el que yo salí peor parado y tuve que quedarme más tiempo en el hospital, fue entonces, en la soledad de aquella habitación, cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que había pasado y supe que tenía que encontrar a Laurent antes de que él os encontrara a vosotras._

_No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho, he matado a personas solo para conseguir mis fines, que eran los de protegeros, pero por mi familia soy capaz de cualquier cosa._

_Me he enterado de que has tenido al niño, espero que tenga la suerte de parecerse a ti y no a mi, no soportaría saber que sufres al verlo por mi culpa, y lamento ser tan mala influencia para él._

_Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, y aceptaré tu respuesta sea cual sea, lo prometo, si estás leyendo esto lo más probable es que yo esté apunto de ser arrestado por tu padre así que no debes temer nada de mi parte. Mi petición es poder veros una última vez, poder despedirme de vosotros antes de dejaros ir, se que no merezco tu perdón pero es lo que más ansío en el mundo ahora que estáis a salvo._

_Vuelvo a repetirlo, decidas lo que decidas lo aceptaré sin pegas, si decides odiarme y no venir lo entenderé, eso sería lo más lógico después de todo lo que ha sucedido y no te lo reprocharía nunca, pero si por el contrario decides aceptar mi petición, créeme cuando te digo que será la última vez que me interponga en tu vida._

_Con todo mi amor, tu marido que te quiere, James"._

Bella miró aquellas letras escritas mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su corazón estaba oprimido por aquellas palabras que nunca pensó poder recibir del que aun era su marido. Edward no pronunció una sola palabra, simplemente la abrazó, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ella por dentro.

Carlisle volvió a entrar con el teléfono en la mano y sonriente.

-James se ha entregado en cuanto ha sabido que has recibido la carta, tu padre lo ha llevado al calabozo hasta nueva orden- Se agachó ante Bella- ¿Has tomado una decisión?

-Si... Quiero verlo una vez más.

-Bien, ahora mismo nos marchamos hacia allí- Le acarició la mejilla.

Edward cogió las pocas cosas que tenían y las subió al coche, él iría con los niños en su volvo mientras Carlisle llevaba a Bella con su mercedes, ella estaba algo distraída, no sabía muy bien como afrontar aquella situación.

Llegaron a la comisaría, Charlie los estaba esperando en su despacho, Carlisle llevaba a Bella apoyada en su hombro, Edward iba tras ellos con Eddy en brazos y Renesmee de la mano.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Si no quieres todos lo entenderemos.

-Quiero hacerlo, Renesmee también debe despedirse de él- Respondió acercándose a Edward y tomando a su hijo en brazos, Renesmee subió a los brazos de Edward y los cuatro siguieron a Charlie hasta los calabozos.

-James, han venido a verte.

James levantó la mirada y los vio allí, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a los barrotes.

-Has venido, pensé que no lo harías.

-He venido a despedirme- Respondió con la voz llorosa- Esta será la última vez que nos veas.

-Lo se- Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro- ¿Este es el niño?- Bella asintió- ¿Como se llama?

-Edward Charlie Cullen.

-Es un bonito nombre- Lo miró detenidamente- Es igual a ti.

-Eso parece.

-Gracias por traerlo, no pensé que fueras a dejarme verlo después de todo lo que ha pasado- Bajó la mirada avergonzado- Eres tan buena- Desvió la mirada a su niña- Renesmee, mi princesa- La niña bajó de los brazos de Edward y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su padre, este se agachó a su altura y le acarició la mejilla- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre y estoy seguro de que serás igual de maravillosa que ella- James soltó una pequeña lágrima- Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar mi amor, pero a pesar de todo, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también a ti papá- Renesmee lo abrazó llorando a través de los barrotes- Siempre te querré.

La niña volvió a alejarse y se colocó junto a Edward de nuevo, James se levantó y miró a los ojos a Edward.

-Supongo que tú eres el que ha cuidado de ellas desde que llegaron a Forks- Edward asintió- Gracias por hacer lo que yo no supe, ellas son lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

-No lo he hecho por ti.

-Lo se, pero eso es lo de menos- En su mirada había agradecimiento- Espero que los protejas y los quieras como se merecen.

-No lo dudes ni por un solo instante- Los dos se sonrieron, parecía que la cosa se empezaba a estabilizar. Edward vio en la mirada de James la necesidad de hablar con Bella a solas- Renesmee, preciosa, creo que debemos dejar a papá y mamá hablar a solas, vamos arriba- Edward tomó al pequeño Eddy en brazos, cogió la manita de Renesmee mientras ella se despedía de su padre con la otra- ¿Nos acompañas Charlie?

-Si, claro- Suspiró, besó a su hija- Si necesitas algo llámame- Ella asintió y después Charlie subió de nuevo.

-Bien, ya estamos a solas, ¿qué necesitas decirme?

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, como veis la cosa va llegando a su fin.**

**¿Qué pensáis de James? Él aun no ha sido castigado en si, pronto veréis su sentencia y como acaba la cosa, pero creo que pocos se esperaban este cambio por su parte.**

**Siento tardar en actualizar pero la pierna me mata, han visto una infección en la quemadura y me cuesta mucho aguantar el dolor de lo que me han puesto.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, significa mucho para mi que os guste lo que escribo.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	28. 27º Recibiendo el perdón

**27º Recibiendo el perdón**

James la miraba fijamente, quería decirle todo lo que tenía dentro, quería que ella supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no era sencillo, decir que lo sentía después de cinco años de palizas no bastaba, debía hacerle ver que estaba realmente arrepentido.

-Gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo- James bajó la mirada- Se que no lo merezco.

-No lo mereces, desde luego que no.

-Renesmee tiene muy buen aspecto- Sonrió un poco, pero Bella seguía con la misma seriedad- Y el pequeño es muy hermoso.

-He hecho todo lo posible porque estuvieran los dos bien.

-Lo se, siempre has pensado en Renesmee antes que en ti, por eso eres tan maravillosa- Le hizo un cumplido notando como sus ojos se ponían llorosos- Es por eso por lo que te quiero tanto.

-Para, no sigas por ahí, no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas.

-Lo se, lo siento- Pero sus ojos no eran capaces de contenerse, las lágrimas se le agolpaban sin llegar a caer- Ese chico parece un buen hombre.

-Lo es, Edward es estupendo.

-¿Eres feliz con él?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no voy a darte un motivo más por el que odiarme.

-No te odio Isabella, nunca te he odiado- Se pegó completamente a los barrotes y alargó la mano para intentar acariciarla, pero Bella se echó hacia atrás- Te lo pregunto porque quiero saber que eres feliz antes de dejarte ir.

-¿Dejarme ir?

-Si, solo quiero que mi familia sea feliz, quiero que tengas la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida sin tener nada que te ate a mi- Le explicó dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima- Quiero que seas totalmente libre y que puedas olvidar los últimos cinco años.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Quieres que testifique a tu favor en el juicio?

-No, se que no saldré nunca, los crímenes que he cometido son demasiado gordos como para que me permitan salir algún día- Le explicó sonriente- Y no quiero salir, si lo hiciera no podría vivir sin vosotras, pero quiero saber que no te quedas sola, que tienes lo que realmente te mereces.

-James, yo... No se que decir... Gracias supongo.

-No, tú no debes darme las gracias- Volvió a alargar el brazo y en esta ocasión, Bella dejó que la tocara- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa.

-James, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Antes éramos felices.

-Me dejé engañar y no supe darme cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde- Bajó la mirada- Nunca he dejado de quererte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero se que serás más feliz con ese joven, él se preocupa por vosotros.

-Yo no he dejado de quererte nunca James, pero no te quiero de la misma forma que antes, ahora hay alguien que tiene ese cariño y ese amor- Bella también alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla humedecida por el llanto de James- Y te perdono- Este lo miró aliviado- Te perdono por todo.

-Gracias- Bella se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro hasta que Bella desapareció escaleras arriba- Adiós mi ángel.

…**..**

Bella subió lentamente, intentando contener sus lágrimas antes de llegar a los demás, pudo mantenerlas a raya hasta llegar arriba, ahí, al ver a Edward solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar.

-Tranquila, ya ha acabado todo- Besó sus cabellos- Calma cariño.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha intentado hacerte algo?- Preguntó Charlie acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, solo quería pedirme perdón y decirme que me deja ir, que quiere que sea feliz.

-¿Papá va a salir de aquí?- Preguntó Renesmee abrazándose a la pierna de su madre.

-No cariño, papá no va a salir de aquí- Bella la cogió en brazos y la abrazó.

-Yo le quiero mucho pero no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño- La niña se abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-Lo se tesoro, lo se.

-Renesmee, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo fuera?- Le sugirió Carlisle- ¿Sacamos a Eddy a que le de el aire?

-Vale.

La niña bajó de los brazos de su madre, cogió la mano de Carlisle y salió con él y con su hermano fuera. Edward continuó con Bella entre sus brazos, meciéndola lentamente, calmando su llanto.

-Papá, ¿que le va a pasar a James?

-No depende de mi pero dada la gravedad de sus delitos, como poco le caerá la perpetua- Le explicó lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-¿Como poco?

-Ha hecho cosas muy graves cariño, no puedo asegurarte que no lo condenarán a muerte- Bajó la mirada. Bella lloró en brazos de Edward, no quería que James saliera pero tampoco deseaba su muerte.

-Mi amor, vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar, ha sido un día difícil para ti.

Edward la condujo hacia el exterior, Bella se dejó llevar sin soltarlo y sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

**…**

Charlie se quedó sentado en su mesa muy pensativo, era muy probable que el veredicto de la condena de James fuera de muerte, el lo sabía, después de todas las muertes que había cometido era casi imposible que un jurado lo condenara a cadena perpetua.

Una parte de él se alegraba, durante tantos años había deseado que ese hombre estuviera entre rejas y se alejara de su hija y de su nieta, pero después de saber lo que había sido capaz de hacer para salvar a su hija no era capaz de juzgarlo mal.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba cuando los gritos de su ayudante lo hicieron correr hacia la zona de calabozos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Señor, ayúdeme!- Gritó desde dentro de la celda en la que James debía estar. Charlie se temió que James hubiera intentado escapar y hubiera cogido a su ayudante de rehén, pero al llegar allí se quedó sin habla- ¡Aun respira señor!

-¡No lo sueltes!- Charlie cogió la silla y se subió en ella, sacó su navaja y cortó la sábana que James había utilizado para intentar ahorcarse- ¡Cógelo!

El ayudante lo cogió e impidió que cayera de golpe al suelo, Charlie bajó de la silla y se puso a su lado, comprobó que James aun estuviera respirando, buscó agua y se la echó encima haciendo que reaccionara.

-Iré a llamar a una ambulancia.

-Bien- James tosía así que Charlie se quedó a su lado hasta que paró- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-Ahora que se que Bella es feliz ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí.

-Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas James- Charlie le ayudó a sentarse- ¿Crees que a tu familia, a tu hija le ayudará saber que te has suicidado?

-Mi familia- James se rió mientras volvía a llorar- A ellas les va a dar igual, ellas me odian.

-No te odian James, Bella ha estado llorando nada más dejarte aquí porque aun siente cosas por ti, Renesmee te ha dicho que te quiere, ¿crees que eso lo hacen por pena? No, eso nunca, ellas son incapaces de odiar a nadie, solo saben amar con todo su corazón, así que no les hagas esto, no las dejes así.

-¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Esperar a que me condenen a muerte? ¿Eso será mayor consuelo para ellas?- James se levantó y fue hasta la ventana de su celda.

-Si, lo será, porque no las estás abandonando porque quieres, no hagas esto, ten fe en el amor que te tienen y si llega el momento en el que tengas que dejarlas de verdad puede que te sorprendas.

-Lo dudo- James se secó las lágrimas- Pero te haré caso, cuando llegue el momento de mi ejecución veremos quien de los dos tiene razón.

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he estado muy ajetreada, entre la pierna, la preparación de la habitación de la nena, el embarazo en si... Estoy que no doy a basto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo al menos, ya no queda demasiado, algún capítulo más y espero poder subirlo pronto.**

**¿Creeis que Bella debía perdonarlo? ¿Os gusta el arrepentimiento de James?**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	29. 28º Un adiós agridulce

**28º Un adiós agridulce**

James esperaba en su celda con su traje de presidiario blanco, se lo habían puesto para tan especial ocasión, ya le habían dado su última comida y solo le quedaba el último viaje.

En ese momento se lamentaba de no haber acabado con su vida en aquella celda de la prisión de Forks, tal y como había esperado, Bella no fue a verlo al juicio, pero tras haber sido condenado a muerte ya le daba todo igual, iba a dejar el mundo tan cruel en el que vivía sabiendo que su familia era feliz sin él.

Charlie se acercó a la celda acompañado del alcaide de la prisión, su expresión era triste a pesar de saber que se merecía aquel castigo, James sonrió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado su suegro desde que se conocieron en sus años de juventud.

-Ha llegado la hora James.

-Lo se- Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta- Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

El alcaide le encadenó las esposas de los pies y de las manos y lo sacó de la celda.

-Preso recorre la milla verde.

Todos los presos de alrededor miraban desde sus celdas al preso que estaba apunto de ser ejecutado, ellos estaban esperando en aquel corredor de la muerte a que les llegara su hora y ver como otro de ellos recorría aquel camino les hacía sentir escalofríos, cada vez había menos posibilidades de que fuera otro el que recorriera aquel pasillo.

James, por el contrario, estaba sonriente y tranquilo, eso era lo que merecía y lo aceptaba sin miedo, sus actos habían sido horribles y ese era el menor castigo de todos.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala de inyecciones, en el centro había una camilla con montón de correas, a un lado había un hombre junto a las agujas y otro junto a la máquina con los venenos que le iban a inyectar.

Antes de que lo tumbaran en la camilla, James pudo ver el rostro de Bella llorando entre los brazos de aquel hombre que había cuidado de ella durante los últimos meses, su Bella lloraba al verlo ahí apunto de terminar su existencia.

Los guardias lo tumbaron en la camilla y lo ataron para que no se moviera, elevaron la camilla de forma que James quedara delante del cristal.

-¿Quiere decir algo antes de empezar?

-Te quiero Isabella- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, pudo ver como ella movía los labios y decía un "y yo a ti"- Lo lamento.

Volvieron a bajar la camilla y colocaron las agujas en los brazos de James, conectaron cada una de ellas al veneno correspondiente y el alcaide dio la señal de empezar. James giró su rostro hacia Bella mientras la veía llorar, ahora podía morir tranquilo, Bella no lo había abandonado.

El veneno fue haciendo su trabajo y poco a poco, sin el menor dolor, la vida desapareció del cuerpo de James.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esme estaba arreglando un poco la casa cuando, al pasar junto a la habitación de Renesmee, la escuchó llorar. Entró para ver que le ocurría y la encontró abrazada a su osito de peluche llorando junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre Renesmee?

-Hoy se va a morir papá- Se abrazó más fuerte a su osito- No he podido despedirme de él.

-Estoy segura de que él sabe lo mucho que lo quieres y que lo vas a echar de menos.

-Esme, ¿por que tiene que morirse mi papá?- Esme se puso a su lado y la abrazó- Ahora ya no es malo.

-Cariño, hay veces que las personas mayores son castigadas y no se puede hacer nada- Suspiró pensando muy bien que podía decirle a la niña- Tu padre se portó muy mal con mucha gente y, aunque tú y tu madre lo hayáis perdonado, hay muchas personas que no quieren perdonarlo.

-Pero no es justo, ahora él es bueno.

-Renesmee, hay veces que las personas hacen cosas muy malas y luego tienen que hacerse responsables de sus actos- Esme le acarició la mejilla- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- La niña asintió- No tienes que pensar más en estas cosas, son cosas de mayores, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Jake y Seth?

-No tengo ganas de jugar.

-No juegues si no quieres, pero ve con ellos, los dos están muy preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?- Renesmee asintió cogiendo la mano de Esme- Verás como pronto el dolor que sientes irá a menos.

-Gracias abuelita Esme- Renesmee le besó la mejilla y fue a buscar a Seth y Jacob.

Esme siguió recogiendo las habitaciones, bajó, preparó la cena y fue a ver que hacían los pequeños, hacía mucho rato que no los oía y eso era peligroso viniendo de sus nietos.

Al acercarse al salón, vio a los tres niños dormidos en el sofá con la televisión puesta, Jacob sujetaba la mano de Renesmee mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombros, Seth estaba tumbado sobre las rodillas de Renesmee, los tres parecían unos auténticos angelitos.

Esme sonrió, apagó la tele y acarició a cada uno de ellos, ellos eran los mayores tesoros que había en la familia. Escuchó un llanto procedente del piso superior, subió y cogió al pequeño Eddy de su cuna, era su hora de comer. Le preparó el biberón y se sentó en el sofá junto a los tres niños.

Poco después se abrió la puerta de la casa, Edward entró con Bella llorando desconsolada en sus brazos, ya había acabado todo y no había sido agradable de ver. Edward condujo a Bella hasta el sofá de al lado y los dos se sentaron.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No le iría mal una tila- Respondió Edward por ella- Casi le da un ataque de ansiedad allí dentro.

-Termina tu de darle el biberón al niño, enseguida vuelvo con algo para calmarla- Esme le entregó al pequeño a Edward y fue a la cocina.

Bella miraba a su hijo en los brazos de Edward, calladito mientras chupaba la tetina del biberón con ansia, tenía mucho apetito. Edward la vio embobada mirando al pequeño y le sonrió tendiéndoselo para que lo cogiera, Bella lo tomó y siguió dándole el biberón.

-¿Qué estás pensando cariño?

-En que no se que le voy a decir a mi hijo sobre su padre- Dijo con pesadumbre.

-Pues la verdad, que era un hombre muy impulsivo que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por proteger a su familia.

-Haces que parezca tan fácil contarlo- Suspiró deprimida- A pesar de las cosas horribles que hizo, había cambiado, no merecía morir.

-Lo se, pero él murió feliz, sabiendo que no te había perdido, que a pesar de todo seguías siendo su Isabella.

-Eso espero- Miró al otro sofá y vio a los tres pequeños dormidos- Al menos se que Renesmee podrá superarlo, Jacob y Seth son un gran apoyo para ella.

-Es una niña fuerte, pronto estará bien.

Esme volvió con la tila, se la entregó a Bella y volvió a coger al pequeño, Bella se estaba calmando entre la conversación y la infusión, se sentía en casa. Renesmee despertó y vio a su madre en el sofá, las dos se miraron a los ojos y no hizo falta decir nada, la niña se levantó, abrazó a su madre y lloró con ella.

-Ahora papá está en el cielo cuidando de nosotras mami.

-Lo se cariño- Besó sus cabellos y secó tanto sus lágrimas como las de su hija- Hay que ser fuertes, papá no querría vernos así de lloronas.

-Tienes razón.

-Renesmee, tenemos algo importante que decirte- Dijo Edward cogiendo a la niña en brazos y colocándola en sus rodillas- Íbamos a esperar a la hora de la cena para que estuvieran todos, pero creo que tú debes saberlo antes- La niña miró la cara de Edward con curiosidad- Tu madre y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¿A casar?- La niña tardó unos segundos en procesar la noticia, pero por fin lo asimiló- ¡Genial!- Se abrazó a Edward y luego a su madre- ¿Desde cuando lo tenéis pensado?

-Lo habías hablado hace algunas semanas pero no queríamos decir nada, no hasta que todo hubiera terminado- Bella bajó la mirada- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Claro que si mami!

La niña cambió su estado de ánimo por uno de felicidad extrema, Bella, al verla así pudo sonreír, aun tenía el dolor en su pecho, pero tener a Edward y a sus niños a su lado la hacía calmarse y poder disfrutar de cada momento que pasaba con ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Emmet y Rosalie estaban en la consulta de Carlisle, llevaban intentando tener otro hijo algún tiempo y no había habido suerte, Rosalie empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, así que Emmet habló con su padre para hacerse unas pruebas y ver que era lo que sucedía.

Carlisle entró en el despacho con unos documentos en la mano, se sentó en su mesa de despacho y los miró fijamente.

-No se como deciros esto- Dijo sin vacilar- Me temo que no podréis tener más hijos.

-¿Por qué?

-En los análisis muestra claramente que hace algún tiempo que tuviste algún problema hormonal y tus ovarios no funcionan como deberían- Le explicó a Rosalie- ¿Quien ha sido tu ginecólogo?

-El doctor Murray.

-Pues tendré que hablar seriamente con él sobre esto- Carlisle se puso serio- Esto no ha sido de un día para otro, esto lleva años y él debía haberse dado cuenta.

-Papá, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Emmet al ver la cara de desconsuelo de su mujer.

-Me temo que no, iré a ver a ese doctor y a cantarle las cuarenta, y si veo que en los informes pone algo al respecto y no ha dicho nada, pienso ponerle una denuncia por negligencia médica.

Carlisle salió de allí y los dejó a solas, necesitaban un poco de intimidad. Emmet abrazó a Rosalie con fuerza, sabía lo importante que era para ella el tener una familia amplia.

-Mi vida, no te atormentes.

-Esto es tan injusto- Se apretó contra su pecho- ¿Por qué sucede esto?

-A veces ocurren estas cosas cariño- Besó sus labios con ternura- Pero tenemos a Jacob y a Seth, ellos son nuestros y de nadie más, y si aun así necesitas más niños, podemos adoptar a cuantos quieras, no me importa cuantos sean.

-Eres tan bueno- Rosalie sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas- Por el momento esperemos, quizá haya sido una simple obsesión y esto sea una señal de que no necesitamos más.

Emmet la abrazó y meció, el dolor era grande pero a pesar de ello, lo superarían, encontrarían el modo de superar sus problemas y darles una salida que los hiciera felices.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo, espero que os haya gustado. Creo que ha sido un capítulo muy tierno, que James tiene el final que se merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de los motivos que tuviera, ese era el final que debía tener, cualquier otro hubiera sido por hacer esto más bonito, y no pretendo que sea una historia bonita porque si, me gusta que las cosas tengan una coherencia dentro de lo que cabe.**

**La parte de Renesmee y los niños me parece adorable, y la relación que tiene con su madre es increíble, me encanta esa parte, creo que es la que más me gusta de todo el capítulo, ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?**

**Y Rosalie y Emmet, bueno, ya veremos que pasa con ellos al final. Tampoco me he olvidado de Alice y Jasper, saldrán en el epílogo, no os preocupéis.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo  
**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Diez años después_

Renesmee bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras de la casa, iba con un hermoso vestido azul celeste, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Al pie de las escaleras estaba Edward grabándola con su cámara de video mientras Eddy tiraba de sus pantalones.

-Papá, deja que la grave yo.

-Ahora no Eddy, espera un poco- Se quejó Edward intentando sacar a Renesmee como la preciosidad que era- Renesmee, cielo, dile algo a la cámara.

-Deja de grabarme en casa, se supone que debes guardarla hasta que empiece la graduación.

-Como te gusta romper la magia del momento- Se quejó apagando la la cámara- Anda ven y deja que te vea de cerca- Renesmee se acercó a él y giró a su lado para que pudiera comprobar como le quedaba el vestido- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre.

-Gracias- Se sonrojó- ¿Aun no ha venido Jake?

-No- Dijo con desgana- Aun no entiendo porque tiene que venir a por ti cuando nos vamos a ver en el instituto todos.

-Papá no empieces- Le colocó la corbata bien y se la arregló- Jacob es mi novio y deberías empezar a aceptarlo, después de todo es tu sobrino.

-Lo se...- Suspiró- Es que no me acostumbro a verte tan mayor, creces muy deprisa.

Renesmee sonrió y fue al salón a sentarse en el sofá mientras esperaba a que llegara su pareja. Edward cogió a su hijo del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación para que terminara de arreglarse, si Bella bajaba y lo veía sin arreglar los mataría a los dos.

-Edward, ¿puedes subir un momento?- Preguntó Bella desde su habitación. Edward fue al piso de arriba y se la encontró con un hermoso vestido largo negro que hacía que su silueta fuera perfecta- ¿Puedes subirme la cremallera?

-Claro- Edward se acercó y subió lentamente la cremallera del vestido, besando el cuello de su mujer al llegar a arriba- Estás preciosa.

-Gracias- Sonrió besando sus labios- ¿Puedes coger a Ángela? Está lista en su parque.

-Claro, te esperamos abajo.

Edward fue hasta el parque y cogió a su hermosa niña de un añito y medio, ellos no habían planeado tener más hijos, aunque Edward se moría por tener uno junto a Bella, a pesar de ello, él nunca la había presionado, y tras ocho años de matrimonio ya pensaban que no podrían tener ninguno, pero no fue así, un año y medio antes fueron bendecidos con ese precioso angelito que tenía entre sus brazos.

Una vez estuvieron todos listos y Jacob llegó a la casa, todos salieron camino del instituto, allí, Jacob y Renesmee fueron a reunirse con el resto de estudiantes que se graduaban mientras los demás se sentaban junto al resto de su familia.

Alice y Jasper estaban junto al pasillo con Alexia, la hermosa niña que habían tenido hacía diez años. Emmet y Rosalie estaban a su lado con dos niñas chinitas, Qiwan y Kima, las dos habían sido adoptadas hacía unos cinco años y desde entonces habían formado parte de la familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme estaban a continuación emocionados ante la graduación de sus tres nietos mayores, así que Edward se sentó junto a su madre con la pequeña Ángela en brazos y Bella se sentó a su lado con Eddy en sus rodillas para que viera mejor. Charlie se había colocado en primera fila para grabar con la cámara a su nieta.

El director del instituto habló primero dando la bienvenida y elogiando a los estudiantes que se graduaban, después le dio la palabra a Renesmee, delegada del alumnado.

-Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por estar aquí para acompañarnos en un momento tan importante para nosotros. Al principio, cuando llegué a este pueblo, no sabía que me iba a encontrar, venía con miedo, pero cada una de las personas de este lugar me abrió sus brazos y me mostró el gran corazón que tienen- Miró a sus compañeros- Todos hemos tenido nuestras dificultades a lo largo del camino, tanto familiares como escolares, pero aun así hemos luchado por nuestro futuro, hemos luchado por llegar a ser hombres y mujeres de provecho, y aunque el camino aun no ha acabado, podemos estar orgullosos de haber llegado hasta el día de hoy junto a todas las personas que nos están acompañando hoy- Sonrió mirando al frente- Muchas gracias por haber venido y chicos- Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros- ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Un montón de vítores resonaron en el salón de actos, aplaudiendo el maravilloso discurso que acababa de dar Renesmee, Edward se puso en pie y aplaudió a su hija con entusiasmo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas de orgullo. Bella hacía lo mismo pero desde su asiento, su pequeña era toda una mujer.

Después pasaron a recibir sus diplomas y a festejar la graduación, Jacob y Renesmee no se separaron en ningún momento, Seth abrazaba a su novia, Carlisle y Esme hablaban con Charlie, Emmet y Rosalie amenamente, Qiwan y Kima jugaban con Eddy y Alexia alrededor de ellos, y Edward hablaba con Alice y Jasper mientras tenía a la pequeña Ángela en sus brazos medio dormidita.

Bella grababa cada escena con la cámara de video, orgullosa de pertenecer a esa familia tan maravillosa, feliz de la vida que estaba llevando.

Renesmee se acercó un momento a ella y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y observando a su familia igual que lo hacía ella.

-¿Crees que papá estaría orgulloso?

-Estoy segura que esté donde esté es el padre más orgulloso que existe- Bella rodeó los hombros de su hija- ¿Lo echas de menos?

-Todos los días, pero no me arrepiento de pertenecer a esta familia.

Bella solo sonrió mientras observaban a los demás, James había destrozado su familia años atrás, dando paso a que se formara otra familia mucho más unida de lo que ninguna de ellas había pensado jamás, y lo que empezó siendo un intento de escapar de la realidad que las rodeaba, acabó convirtiéndose en lo que más querían en el mundo, su familia.

**FIN**

**Aquí llegó el final de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.**

**Por el momento, solo voy a subir la otra historia que tengo empezada, "Amor Enjaulado", creo que necesito un poco más de relax ahora que falta tan poquito para que nazca mi niña, pero sigo trabajando en historias, de hecho tengo varias empezadas que espero que sigáis cuando las suba a Fanfiction.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews, creo que es la historia que más ha tenido antes de acabarla y eso hace que me suba mucho el ánimo.**

**No me enrollo más, espero que sigáis las historias que subiré más adelante.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
